


歸鄉之路

by corbiefu3



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbiefu3/pseuds/corbiefu3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>薩爾馬提亞(Sarmatia，又譯作沙美西亞)青年加拉哈德因羅馬政府徵招，被迫離開家鄉、前往不列顛駐守。在與同樣離鄉背景的夥伴征戰沙場的日子裡，特立獨行、我行我素的崔斯坦卻日漸吸引了加拉哈德的注意……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人物、背景所有都出自2004年的電影《亞瑟王》。雖然是衝著Mads和Hugh、當作漢尼拔和威爾的前世或AU才看了《亞瑟王》，但因為看了電影後很喜歡電影裡塑造的崔斯坦，所以有了這篇文。  
> 人物的性格、外觀、種族設定還有部分劇情發展全以《亞瑟王》為準，至於要不要當作漢尼拔和威爾的AU或前世來看，就交給讀者自行決定了。

　　連綿不斷的水聲淘洗著他的耳朵，潮濕的熱風毫不留情地吹襲他赤裸的身軀、親吻每一道傷痕。這裡是哪裡？他痛得打了個哆嗦，竭力撐起因瘀傷腫脹的眼皮，舉目所見是一片陌生的灰藍，從地極往天空延伸，僅在遙遠的彼端畫著一條細線相隔。

　　「這裡是哪裡？」他焦急地問經過眼前的羅馬士兵，隨即感到喉間一陣燒灼般的乾渴。聽到人聲，士兵停了下來找尋問句的主人，發現聲音來自桅桿下的異族，羅馬士兵輕蔑地瞪了他一眼，大步從他眼前走過。

　　「拜託你，大人！這裡是哪裡？」他痛苦地咳了幾聲，他的雙手被綁在船桅上動彈不得。「我需要喝水。」

　　士兵轉過身，冷眼看著他。「你想喝水？」

　　顧不得疼痛，他連忙猛點頭。士兵舉起手、向其他同伴示意，一碗水便從船頭輾轉傳了過來，士兵接過傳來的陶碗，在他跟前蹲下。

　　「喝吧，野蠻人。」士兵體貼地扶著他的頭，將碗湊至他乾裂的唇邊。感激與滿足在液體湧上舌尖時瞬間消失，他頓時一陣驚愕，但羅馬士兵一把猛扯他的頭髮、強迫他仰起臉將碗中物一飲而盡。士兵一放開他，他立即將鹹水全嘔了出來，渾身發抖、痛苦地乾咳了好幾聲。

　　四周爆起連串的大笑、歡呼和叫好聲。

　　「看看他的蠢樣子！」士兵向周圍的同伴炫耀。「沒喝過海水吧，野蠻人？」士兵彎下身得意地問。他沒有回應，只往胸腔吸入空氣，抬起頭靜靜盯著對方。

　　「竟敢和大爺我要水——」沒等士兵說完，他直接往對方臉上吐了口帶鹽的唾沫。

 

　　「你還好嗎？」微弱的氣音在他耳邊響起，他隨即驚醒過來。舊傷加上新傷，眼眶四周乾掉的血漬阻礙他的視線，讓本已受限的可見範圍被壓縮的更加狹窄。他勉強睜開眼，灰濛濛的穹蒼不見蹤影，取而代之的是滿天的璀璨星空。

　　他認得那些星星，它們總是指引著他回家的方向。他撐起身子、想再看清楚一些，稍一移動全身卻傳來劇烈的痛楚，他瞬間失去力氣、倒了回去。

　　「不要動。」叫醒他的陌生男子小聲地說「還有，不要出聲。他們會聽到。」男子拿起濕布，輕柔地將濕布貼上他的傷口、小心地擦去他身上的血漬。斗大的冷汗從額前不斷泌出，他咬著牙忍住吶喊的衝動，痛得幾乎昏厥過去。

　　「忍耐點，我知道很痛。」陌生男子無奈地說，停下手邊的動作，拿起一碗水湊到他面前。他盯著碗中搖晃的液體，再看向男子，眼底充滿懷疑。

　　「聞聞看，這是淡水。」男子改以他熟悉的語言說：「你不需要懷疑自己的同胞，朋友。」

　　「謝謝你。」他氣若游絲地說，感激地喝下碗中的清水。甘甜的水流過喉嚨，給予生命所需的滋潤，微小的滿足感稍稍緩解了折磨他的痛楚。

　　「我叫伊格爾。」男子友好地自我介紹，「你呢，朋友？你做了什麼，為何這些羅馬人會這樣虐待你？」

　　「加拉哈德。」他疲憊地笑了一下，露出一個不以為然的表情。「因為我打傷了——」

　　船艙底下傳來模糊聲響，伊格爾馬上機警地抬起頭，示意加拉哈德停止說話。

　　「我必須走了。」伊格爾豎起耳聆聽，底下的聲音似乎是巡邏士兵的腳步聲。「我會再來的，加拉哈德。」伊格爾收起布和碗，趕在士兵上到甲板前躡手躡腳地離去。伊格爾才離開不久，一名士兵就打著呵欠站上了甲板，無精打采地開始漫長又無趣的守夜。

　　黑暗的潮水我行我素地拍打著船身，空氣中盡是海鹽的鹹味，他嫌惡地呼了口氣，將鹹味逼出鼻腔，然而沒過幾秒海水的鹹味就如無止盡的潮水般湧了回來。加拉哈德不禁懊惱地嘆了口氣，轉而看向夜空。明亮的繁星華麗妝點黑幕，乍看之下令人眼花撩亂，實則以不變的規律忠實地指引方位。

　　不用害怕。他記得父親將年幼的自己放在馬背上，指著星空說：跟著星星走，你就能找到回家的路。

　　加拉哈德往四方看去，無論哪個方向，映入眼中的都是一樣的漆黑。星空與月亮映在沒有邊際的黑暗海面上，被一波波的無情潮汐拍個粉碎。循著星光指引的方向，他的家鄉就在那裡，他竭盡全力地撐開雙眼、往最遠方看去。然而眼底所見的，始終只有比夜空更黑的海面。

　　他癡癡呆望著遠方，竭盡所能地想像那塊孕育自己的大陸的形狀。

　　淚水不受控制地模糊了視線。他還來不及看故鄉最後一眼，便已與它永遠分離。


	2. Chapter 2

　　「起床了，懶鬼。」

　　濕冷的海水毫不客氣地往他身上一潑，加拉哈德馬上從昏睡裡驚醒過來。他不悅地撐起身、惡狠狠地瞪了潑自己水的羅馬士兵一眼，對方不在乎地聳了下肩膀，漫不經心地將水桶和刷子扔到狼狽的加拉哈德腳邊。再怎麼刻意的刁難和惡作劇，每天重複上演了快一個月後，便淪為無聊的例行公事，任誰也提不起興致。士兵無精打采地轉身離去，而加拉哈德熟練地將濕衣服脫下、往兩邊用力擰乾，再將半濕的衣物穿回身上，拿起工具開始刷洗甲板。

　　經過了一個月的航行，海上的天氣跟一開始大不相同。剛開始甲板總是被太陽曬得發燙，他才刷不了甲板多久，身上的衣物便已全乾，白色的粗糙鹽粒跟著沾滿全身，他每搔一下頭海鹽便跟雪花一樣抖落。然而現在完全不同，擰過的衣服曬一整天都還是濕的，天空總是覆滿烏雲，更糟的是還不時會下雨。陰冷的海風鑽進潮濕的衣物，挾著寒意親吻他蒼白的皮膚，加拉哈德立即不由自主地打了個冷顫。那些羅馬士兵雖然不再將他綁在船桅上，卻也不讓他進船艙，一個多月來不論晝夜，他每天都在甲板上度過；和身上的衣服一樣，他蓋的薄毯既使曬了一天也不會乾，導致夜裡他時常被冷醒，只能咬牙起身、換個比較不會被冷風吹到的位置。水手和士兵的談話裡愈來愈常出現關於不列顛蠻族的恐怖傳說，由此得知，他們離不列顛應該不遠了，但與其擔心自己的腦袋成為凱爾特人的戰利品，在見到陸地前就先死於風寒的可能性還更高的多。

　　幾名抱著籃子的奴隸跟著船需長從船艙走了上來，開始發放食物給甲板上的士兵和水手。加拉哈德接過自己那一份，把握吃飯的空檔靠在邊上休息。諷刺的是，連船上的奴隸過得都比他輕鬆，畢竟他們是某個官員買下的財產，必須完好無缺地送到買主手裡，不像自己只是個沒人在意的異族士兵——喔，差點忘了，還是個被特別指明「不得好死」的異族士兵。加拉哈德啃著肉乾自嘲地想著。

　　頭頂閃過一個影子，白濁的鳥屎「啪」的一聲、冷不防打在加拉哈德身旁。加拉哈德皺著眉頭瞄向上方的始作俑者——船確實已離陸地不遠，眼前囂張的不速之客便是最好的證據。

　　虛弱的太陽在雲朵遮蔽下悄然落入海底，蒼白的月亮從海中升起接管天空、領著眾星宣告白晝的消逝。在甲板上徘迴的人群循著夕陽的腳步紛紛進入船艙，好似乖順的羊群、不需牧人費心催趕也會歸入羊圈。

　　「晚安，加拉哈德。」伊格爾在經過他身邊時悄聲說，不著痕跡地塞了個東西給他，在累壞的朋友反應過來前就消失在人群裡。

　　加拉哈德拖著疲累的身軀，走到自己慣常待的、船桅下的位置，等甲板上只剩自己一人和站哨的士兵時才悄悄打開伊格爾給他的小包裹。布底下包著的是幾小塊粗糧麵包，看來是伊格爾和其他薩爾馬提亞同伴從自己的配給裡留下來的。加拉哈德無比感激地享用這份珍貴的禮物。份量雖不多，食物下肚後的微小滿足感仍安慰了肉身的疲憊，鼓舞他繼續撐下去。加拉哈德靠著船桅，無力的身軀卻不斷往下滑，他索性直接躺在甲板上，仰望星空。又一天在無止盡的粗活裡過去，不過一個月的時間就讓他昔日戰鬥鍛鍊出的結實軀體淪為乾癟的奴隸身材，他失去的不只是薩爾馬提亞戰士的尊嚴，連同他的生命也跟著消逝……

　　求求您。乾裂的嘴唇在空中無聲開闔，他已累到連話都不說出來，只能睜著眼睛向上蒼默禱。

　　幫助我，讓我能撐到不列顛。帶領我回到家鄉。

　　濕潤的水滴打在他的臉上，群聚的烏雲席捲而來、遮蔽了星空，狂風呼嘯地刮過甲板，捲起浪潮下起了大雨。

 

　　冬日的白雪遮蓋廣闊的草場，無瑕的白色抹去群山的茵綠與花草的繽紛，舉目所及盡是連綿不盡的白。白的讓人迷失方向、忘記呼吸。他循著雪地上的腳印，小心翼翼地來到山谷的入口。野獸急促的呼吸聲在寂靜的山谷間迴盪，冰冷的山壁宛如渴望嗜血般、毫不留情地向獵人洩漏困獸的行蹤。他抽出箭矢搭在弓上，跟著獵物的腳蹤悄無聲息地走入山谷。獵物已近在眼前，他睜大眼睛打量著牠——一頭美麗的孤狼，正在沒有出口的谷底無助徘徊。加拉哈德盯著灰狼為抵禦寒冷而生的豐美毛皮，屏住呼吸，將箭頭瞄準狼首、慢慢站起身。孤狼察覺了獵人的存在，猛地停下腳步、抬頭瞪向牠的死神。

　　箭矢在弓弦上等待，拉弓之人卻停下了動作。加拉哈德疑惑地看著孤狼灰藍的雙眼，感到難以置信的——熟悉。

　　一聲銳利的鳴叫倏地劃開寧靜，灰狼眨了下眼，轉頭看向天空。加拉哈德跟著狼的視線看去，黯淡的天空裡多了一隻鷹盤旋的身影。

 

　　「醒醒，加拉哈德！」忽然被人猛力搖晃，加拉哈德虛弱地將眼皮撐開條縫，伊格爾正焦急地瞪著自己。他吃力地眨了眨眼，發現自己被人群團團圍住。

　　「伊格爾？」加拉哈德困惑地問，他的牙齒不住打顫，發聲也跟著變困難。他渾身濕透了，雙脣和臉上一片蒼白。他竟然累到在暴風雨裡昏睡過去。

　　「感謝上蒼，你還活著。」伊格爾如釋重負地說，接著將濕毯子從他身上拿開，換成一條乾毛毯裹住加拉哈德，小心地扶著他起身。

　　「你看。」加拉哈德瞇起眼睛、往伊格爾指的方向看去，數不清的聒噪海鳥在陰沉的天空肆意飛行，而在天空與海面的交界上，多了一塊陌生的剪影。

　　「我們到不列顛了。」

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

　　石造的城牆、棋盤般井然有序的城市格局和通往各處的便利大道，在帝國強而有力的統治下，所有城市無不與偉大的羅馬如出一轍，既使是遠在海對岸的不列顛尼亞行省也一樣。就像不甘被統治般，灰濛濛的天空再次下起傾盆大雨，毫不掩飾地表達其對異地船隻的厭惡；船上的人們不分種族全被暴雨打得濕透，只能吃力地在滑溜溜的甲板站穩腳步、模樣狼狽地登上不列顛的陸地。

　　當運輸船的指揮官上岸與港務官員報告時，士兵們自然也不得閒，只能和奴隸、水手一起頂著雨勢將船上的貨品卸到乾燥的倉庫存放。

　　「你還可以嗎？」看到加拉哈德吃力地扛起貨物，伊格爾連忙上前幫忙，跟著擔心地問了一句。加拉哈德沉默地點了下頭，既使他的臉色蒼白的可怕，指揮官還是沒有放過最後一個折磨他的機會。

　　終於，岸上的軍團接到船抵岸的消息，派了使者前往碼頭，領走這一批外籍士兵。來自各族各方的戰士擱下粗活，聽從指令拿起自己的盔甲與武器，排成隊形讓使者數點。

　　「二十四、三十二、四十……等等，你也是戰士嗎？」使者在加拉哈德面前停了下來，疑惑地看著隊伍裡唯一孑然一身的憔悴身影。

　　「是的，大人。我來自薩爾馬提亞，先前在高盧服役。」加拉哈德無奈地吁了口氣。他連自己何時上船的都不知道，更遑論他的盔甲和武器的下落了。

　　使者上下打量了加拉哈德一番，看來不怎麼相信加拉哈德的自述。但似是不願在雨中多待一分一秒，使者沒再多問，轉頭繼續點完人數，便將這一隊外籍兵士帶往駐軍軍營。

 

　　溫暖的水流將連日累積的汗漬和污垢緩緩沖離皮膚，一個月的海上生活讓每位士兵身上都飄著股異味，加拉哈德和一票氣味驚人的同伴佔據浴場一側、若無其事地清洗身軀，毫不理會四面八方投來的嫌惡眼光。既使再怎麼討厭羅馬的人，一旦進入浴場也不得不對羅馬人另眼相看。加拉哈德放鬆地想著，著手梳開自己糾結的亂髮、將沾黏髮絲的海鹽和沙粒沖洗乾淨。潔淨的感覺宛如重獲新生，他慵懶地閉上眼享受這久違的平靜。上一次自己洗澡時人還在羅馬，和此刻一樣享受著熱水帶來的平靜……

　　渾然不知厄運早已微笑著等在後頭。

　　加拉哈德猛地睜開眼，室內瀰漫的蒸騰水氣在碰上臉頰時凝為水滴，他伸手不耐煩地抹去臉上的水滴。怒火隨著回憶竄上腦海，從心頭湧起一股苦味梗在喉間，他深吸了口氣，猛地舀起瓢冷水往自己頭上澆下。

　　「你還好嗎，兄弟？」伊格爾輕拍了下加拉哈德的肩膀，關切地問。

　　「我很好，」加拉哈德嚥下口水，抬起頭朝朋友擠了個微笑。「很久沒覺得這麼像個人了。」

　　「過來加入大夥兒吧，我介紹其他人給你認識。」伊格爾熱情地說。加拉哈德跟著起身，跟著伊格爾一起走入浴池、在同船的外籍戰士們間坐下。

　　「這是加拉哈德，跟我一樣來自薩爾馬提亞。我猜大家對他都不陌生。」伊格爾幽默地加了一句。

　　「霍爾斯。很高興你撐過來了，同鄉。」另一名薩爾馬提亞男子開心地說。「那群羅馬混蛋真的可惡至極，竟敢這樣對一個薩爾馬提亞人！要是給我找到機會——」

　　「長點腦子，霍爾斯。這裡可是有不少羅馬耳朵呢。」旁邊的金髮大漢插嘴調侃道，接著轉向加拉哈德：「艾格，日耳曼人。你說你之前在高盧服役？」

　　「對。」加拉哈德迎向艾格的目光，對方的語氣雖平淡，眼中卻閃著股敵意。「那時駐守的指揮官也是日耳曼人，他是名偉大的將領。」聽到加拉哈德稱讚自己的族人，艾格跟著點頭表示贊同。

　　「只可惜，」加拉哈德悶悶地說，水面下的手指兀自緊握成拳頭。「在他之後來了名羅馬人。」

 

　　點點足跡在白淨的雪地上蔓延，竄出口鼻的氣息在冷空氣中結成白霧，隨著他前進的腳步散落。不知不覺間，腳下的地面多了一點綠意，加拉哈德停下步伐、撐著膝蓋稍作休息，回頭看去，白雪冰封的群山化成模糊不清的陰影、沉默地融入遠方的暴風雪裡。他忍不住坐了下來，出神地欣賞大自然施展它無情的巧手雕琢鬼斧神工。

　　一道銳利的視線忽然直盯著他的背脊，加拉哈德警覺地轉過頭——是那匹孤狼。孤狼不知何時溜到了自己身後一段距離外，正皺著眉頭、指責地瞪著加拉哈德。

　　「我懂、我懂。」加拉哈德吁了口氣，邊站起身邊向狼發牢騷。「『別停下來』，是嗎？」

　　狼當然沒有回答，牠自顧自掉頭朝前方撒腿奔馳，沒一會兒便消失在加拉哈德的視線範圍外。加拉哈德無奈地搖搖頭，邁開腳步，繼續跟著雪地上的狼腳印前進。一步又一步，地面的積雪厚度隨著走過的距離遞減，腳下的觸感從積雪轉為結凍的泥土，無預警地，他聽見鞋底傳來窸窣的聲響，似是踏到了細碎的枯枝或草葉。加拉哈德看了下自己站立的地方，視線沿著地面往前方延伸，翠綠的青草紛紛探出頭來，將所剩無幾的白雪切得凌亂不堪，讓灰狼的足跡變得難以分辨。

　　他跟丟了嗎？加拉哈德懊惱地向周遭看去、試圖尋找灰狼的身影。悠遠的狼嚎突然劃破寧靜，在荒涼的野地裡迴盪，廣大的草原與遠山卻依舊靜默，只有一匹狼孤單的呼喚一次又一次地消散在無邊的荒野。加拉哈德聆聽著狼嚎，循著聲音走去，孤狼正坐在草地上，向著天空嚎叫。他小心地在狼身邊一段距離外坐下，仰起頭凝視天空。

　　一個渺小的黑點在頂頭的高空兀自盤旋，悠然俯瞰地面上的一人一狼。

 

　　「該你站哨了，薩爾馬提亞人。」沒什麼耐性慢慢叫醒同伴，日耳曼人艾格一把將加拉哈德拽出毛毯，就地躺下、直接佔據對方剛才睡的位置。加拉哈德怒瞪了艾格一眼，正想出聲抗議，但艾格已兩眼一閉倒頭就睡，跟著發出響雷般的鼾聲。加拉哈德驚訝地瞪著對方，頓時感到既生氣又好笑。打消將艾格踹醒的衝動，加拉哈德拿起他唯一的武器——一把劍刃凹了個口的老劍，走到營地邊緣輪執夜哨。

　　樹林在夜色的掩蔽下騷動四起，靜謐的氛圍放大每一個風吹草動，不懷好意地玩弄守夜人緊繃的神經。加拉哈德謹慎掃視視線所及之處，留心聆聽鬼魅與野獸的合奏，只要傳入耳中的不是敵人移動的腳步，便沒什麼好擔心害怕的。遠方響起一聲模糊的嚎叫，隨即更多的狼嚎起而呼應，這讓他想起方才夢到的孤狼，和自己從牠身上感受到的那股熟悉。他不是第一次見到那頭狼。早在多年以前他就見過牠了，只是自己幾乎忘了這件事。

　　那是他離開家鄉前的最後一個冬天。那年雪積得很厚，草原上不時吹起陣陣狂風，似是要颳起漫天風雪。他和父親將羊群趕回圈裡關好，以防羊隻在暴風雪裡走散凍死；完成工作後，年少輕狂的自己不知打哪來的念頭，他以要檢查是否還有羊遺落在外為藉口，騎著馬溜出部落、跑去山腳下打獵。嚴酷的自然之母不饒恕任何輕忽，他碰上了暴風雪、完全迷失了方向。刺骨的寒風在漸暗的天色裡增強，他牽著馬在不見五指的風雪中盲目摸索，始終找不到能遮蔽的地方。最後，他來到一處陌生的山坳，狹小的山坳只有一個入口，通道的寬度則剛好夠他牽著馬進去。又冷又累的他沒有選擇，他牽著馬走了進去，撿了些地上的碎石鋪底，在上面升起一小圈營火，倚著火堆的溫暖度過漫漫長夜。

　　迷濛中，他感到臉上傳來一陣濕潤的吐息，是他的馬在聞自己的臉嗎？加拉哈德翻了個身、躲避馬兒的騷擾，他還不想起來，讓他再睡久一點……但馬兒不死心，濕潤的口鼻再次貼了上來，伸出舌頭舔舐他凍傷的臉頰和眼皮。被搔得受不了，他疲憊地撐開眼皮一看，瞬間嚇得睡意全失——舔他的根本不是馬，而是一頭狼！一頭灰狼正站在自己跟前，好奇地嗅聞著他。

　　加拉哈德嚇得動也不敢動，他從未與野狼如此接近、更沒聽過有人單獨遇上狼後還能活著回來。他的弓箭和劍都放在馬鞍旁，根本不可能在狼張口前搆到。灰狼抬起頭來，對上加拉哈德的雙眼——那是雙灰藍色的眼睛，與他自己的一樣顏色。他楞住了，不敢置信地看入牠藍色的眼眸，而狼也默默注視著他。突然，狼一個轉身，撒腿跑出了他的視線；加拉哈德這才回過神，拖著凍僵的身軀掙扎地起身。他渾身刺痛、牙齒也幾乎失去感覺，他看向火堆的位置——營火不知在何時熄滅了，如果他繼續睡下去，應該就到此為止了。他向微亮的天空致謝、感謝神明放過他微不足道的性命。外頭的風勢已經減弱，他艱難地爬上馬背、讓馬兒駝著虛弱的自己離開了山坳。他很幸運，他的父親不久便帶著幾名同伴找到了他，將他帶回了部落救治。

　　如果不是那匹狼舔醒了他，他已經死在山坳裡了。他向家人和朋友訴說他的奇遇，但是沒有人相信他。大家都說根本沒有藍眼睛的狼，那是他的幻覺。但是他確實看到了。於是當他康復到能夠下床時，他立刻去找了族裡的巫師。

　　「有什麼困擾著你嗎，孩子？」年邁的巫師坐在營火旁，看著火焰慈祥地說。

　　「大家都說根本沒有藍眼的灰狼，」加拉哈德悶悶不樂地說，在巫師身旁坐下。「但是我確實看到了。」

　　「我知道，我也看到了。」巫師撿起從營火裡掉出的柴薪，將它扔回火堆裡。「我叫你父親照著牠引導的方向走，於是他們就找到了你。」

　　「你很特別，加拉哈德。」面對加拉哈德吃驚的表情，巫師輕拍年輕人的肩膀，笑了笑說：「或許你應該來當我的學生，我會去和你父親談談。」

　　後來父親究竟有沒有答應巫師的提議？他不記得了。因為當春天來臨時，帝國的官兵便來部落裡帶走了他，加入徵兵的行列。狼群的合唱漸行漸遠，加拉哈德舉頭仰望夜空，璀璨的星斗覆滿天穹，標記著不變的方位與蒼生曲折的命運。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不專業歷史補充：  
> 1.羅馬帝國的軍團以八人為一小隊，所以使者數人時我寫「24、32、40....」。雖然羅馬人好像不會九九乘法？  
> 2.私自設定加拉哈德是在倫敦上岸。當時的倫敦叫倫迪尼烏姆（Londinium），是行省的首府。有寺廟、浴場、堡壘等大型公共建築，城市也是照羅馬的城市格局建造的，非常先進喔。  
> 3.羅馬後期徵招了不少異族士兵，看資料上當時高盧的確有過日耳曼人的將領（因為羅馬人自己愛反叛中央，後來帝國反而喜歡用異族將領。）高盧地區一直都不太平靜，日耳曼人從被羅馬征服後就不太爽，和平個幾年後總會再起來反叛。  
> 4.薩爾馬提亞人的信仰找到的只有「拜火」和「會用白馬獻祭」，但相臨的斯基泰人則是崇尚自然......所以就照自己喜歡的寫了(欸!


	4. Chapter 4

　　微弱的日光悄悄越過窗台，挾著幾絲細雨飄入陰暗的室內，在夢中人的額上駐足。隔著眼瞼，眼球在光線的親吻下變得不安份起來，床上的男人倏地睜開睡眼，從前一夜的朦朧裡清醒過來。昨晚下了場雨，清晨的冷空氣混著雨水的濕氣感覺格外冰涼；他從床上起身走到窗前，深沉的夜色已褪至地表邊緣，厚重的雲層下透出一片失溫的慘白。

　　看來今天依舊沒好天氣。他輕吁了口氣，套上慣穿的外袍走出房間，汲著虛弱的晨光梳洗。早晨的太陽躲在雲層後面，雖不怎麼明亮但仍堪用。他瞇著眼睛，從箭袋裡抽出箭矢湊到眼前細看，光線穿透箭羽、在每簇羽片的邊緣滾上一圈銀白，他聚精會神地檢查每支箭矢、耐心地修剪整理後再一一放回箭袋。檢查完弓箭，他抽出彎刀，隨著滑過刀身的光影來回審視。既使自己在廝殺過後都會仔細清潔刀身，他仍習慣在每次出發前檢查武器的狀況，連隨身的小刀也不例外。凝固的血漬會腐蝕刀身，不只讓鋒刃變鈍，更會影響到他在沙場上殺戮的速度——每個細節都至關重要，不容馬虎。

　　零落的腳步聲從身後的走廊傳出，挾著幾聲含糊的問候與咕噥。同伴們慢慢醒了過來，依著各自的步調做行前準備。幾名同伴在經過他身邊時簡短點頭作為招呼，他輕輕頷首作為回應，與人群擦身而過轉入馬廄。

　　一見到主人的身影，馬兒立刻豎起耳朵，朝地面輕輕跺腳，顯然已迫不及待與主人再次馳騁沙場。

　　「早安。」他朝忠實的戰友露出微笑，上前拍了拍牠結實的美麗身軀。「怎麼了，這麼興奮？有什麼好事會發生嗎？」

　　馬兒當然不會回答，牠不耐煩地朝主人短促嘶鳴了一聲，甩一甩頭噴了個響鼻，催促主人快點為自己繫上籠頭和馬鞍。

　　「噓——」他舉起手撫摸馬背與鬃毛，柔聲安撫牠躁動的情緒。「別激動，其他人才剛起床呢。」

　　「要等大夥兒都準備好了才能出發，知道嗎？」他溫柔地說著，像在教孩子般耐著性子解釋。馬頭靠了過來，貼著他親暱地蹭了幾下，便耷拉著耳朵，垂下頭放鬆地享受主人的撫摸。

　　「早安，崔斯坦。」一個熟悉的聲音從門口響起。一頭深色鬈髮的騎士背著雙劍，椅在門邊慵懶地打了個呵欠：「還是這麼早起？」

　　「早安，蘭斯洛特。」崔斯坦轉過身，不經意地瞄了眼對方敞開的領口，前夜放浪的醒目痕跡毫不掩飾地從蘭斯洛特的耳下一路延伸、隱沒在甲冑之後。

　　「沒辦法，不像你這麼受歡迎。」

　　「多謝稱讚。」蘭斯洛特得意地抬了下眉毛，「你只要用剛才對這匹馬說話的口氣和女人聊幾句，就是公主也會給你拐到床上。」

　　「可惜我們這裡沒有公主。」崔斯坦無奈地聳了下肩。

　　「有也只是多生幾個小蘭斯洛特。」蘭斯洛特頑皮地補上一句。兩人對看一眼，同時笑出聲來。

　　「有亞瑟的消息嗎？」笑聲停歇後，崔斯坦忽然問道。

　　「沒有。」蘭斯洛特嘆了口氣，原先輕鬆的神情立即轉為憂慮。「他前天就該回來了，看來邊境外的情形比原來想的更嚴重……」

　　蘭斯洛特短暫沉默了一會兒，接著突然想起什麼抬頭說到：「對了，亞瑟離開前提過，有一批新兵從倫迪尼烏姆出發，應該快抵達這裡了。」

　　「看來只能由我們先去會合了。」

 

　　「推啊！給我用力推，你們這群飯桶！」車輪再一次陷入爛泥坑，百夫長氣急敗壞地朝著小隊下令，戰士們只能無奈地離開隊形、幫忙將載滿補給的馬車拖出泥淖。昨夜的大雨讓路面滿目瘡痍，縱使他們才拔營沒多久，馬車卻已卡在路面上三次之多。加拉哈德掃視了下周環，他們身處在大道中央，既使四邊是寬廣的草原，草原邊界卻銜接著一整片濃密的樹林。

　　情況不對勁。加拉哈德瞇起眼觀察樹林的動靜。羅馬人重視交通，既使不是所有道路都用石塊鋪成，但道路通常都維護得不錯，尤其是像自己腳下這種軍事要道。草原上吹起陣陣涼風，颳得林邊低矮的灌木叢輕聲作響。加拉哈德打了個哆嗦，登時感到眼前一陣暈眩。上岸之前、在暴風雨裡昏睡過去的那一晚對他造成的影響，隨著行軍一天天惡化；現在他的額頭燙得可怕，除了不時感到精神恍惚外，嚴重時甚至快昏厥過去。

　　「你！還在看什麼？快去推車。」新上任的百夫長未察覺異狀、氣呼呼地策馬衝到加拉哈德面前吼道。

　　「大人，情況有點怪——」加拉哈德眨了眨眼、努力讓自己保持清醒，他試著和百夫長解釋，但百夫長卻一把抽出佩劍，劍尖直指著加拉哈德。

　　「再說一個字，雜碎。」百夫長威脅道，鋒利的劍尖閃著冷光，毫不客氣地在加拉哈德的眼前晃，近的幾乎刺入他的眉心。「我就砍下你的頭寄回給特里馬奇歐大人，搞不好能再升一次官。」

　　加拉哈德冷冷地回瞪了百夫長一眼，他幾乎忘了眼前的混蛋除了把破劍外，什麼防具武器都不配給他，讓他成了全隊唯一毫無防備的士兵還不夠，更故意把他分在整個隊形的最外圍，唯恐敵軍會看漏這現成的活靶子。

　　「那蠢貨說了什麼？」看加拉哈德忿忿走來，推車推的一身泥的伊格爾抬頭問了一句。

　　「小心點，」加拉哈德跟著站入泥坑，「我懷疑我們中了埋——」眼前忽然一片模糊，加拉哈德沒有準備、身軀失去重心往下跪了一下。

　　「加拉哈德！」伊格爾驚呼。

　　「我沒事。」加拉哈德虛弱地回道，忍著暈眩感奮力站起身，剛才還在自己旁邊的伊格爾卻突然不見蹤影。加拉哈德正覺得疑惑，一抬起頭便發現——馬車車身上、原先自己腦袋高度的地方多了一隻牢牢插入的羽箭。

　　「敵襲！」百夫長的吶喊幾乎被混亂的叫囂蓋過去，加拉哈德看向四周，藍色的野人高舉武器、宛如洶湧的巨浪朝他們席捲而來。所有人都愣住了，他們從沒有看過如此詭異駭人的對手，這群藍色的瘋狂戰士赤裸著上身、臉上和胸前刺著圖騰，著魔般前仆後繼地撲向羅馬士兵的盾牌與長矛。抵不住人海狂暴的攻勢，陣型前排的士兵還來不及後撤便已被攻破，寬廣的草原頓時陷入一片混戰；漫天的怒吼與哀號、短兵相接的碰撞與血肉的撕扯與噴濺聲融為戰場特有的旋律，一個側身閃過劈下的斧頭，加拉哈德往前一跨，連著俐落一劈砍入敵人的右肩，抽出劍身時順勢砍下對手的腦袋。沒有空檔休息，他衝向自己前方來不及轉身的倒楣鬼，手裡的長劍毫不留情地沒入血肉之軀，在拔出人體時鑿出一股溫熱血泉。戰場的喧囂揉成模糊的轟鳴敲著加拉哈德發燙的腦袋，震得他眼冒金星。

　　但是自己絕不能倒下！頭上忽然閃過抹黑影，加拉哈德直覺往地上一滾，厚重的石槌從上方落下、硬生生在他腳邊砸出個窟窿，若是剛才他再慢個一秒便已粉身碎骨。身材魁梧的蠻族戰士瞪大雙眼、難以置信地看著逃過致命一擊的嬌小對手。大概是發燒讓自己神智不清，面對怪異藍臉吃驚的表情，加拉哈德不知自己打哪來的心情，竟忍不住笑出聲來。彪形大漢嚥不下這般羞辱，他猙獰地瞪著矮自己一個頭的加拉哈德，揮舞手中沉重的石槌發狠狂砸，沒長眼的武器掃到好幾個運氣差的凱爾特戰士，骨頭斷裂的聲音應聲響起。加拉哈德繃緊神經、盯著大漢的肢體動作聚精會神地閃躲，對手的動作逐漸慢了下來，他抓住機會以最小的幅度再次閃過攻擊，接著馬上往前猛衝，待壯漢意識到時已無力回天，加拉哈德已經殺進對手的守備範圍、掄劍砍向壯漢毫無防備的肚腹。

　　腰上突然受到猛烈撞擊，加拉哈德反應不及、重重摔在地上。

　　「咳！」唇齒間嚐到血液的鹹味，加拉哈德痛苦地抱著被踢中的腰側，咳出幾口帶血的唾沫。彪形大漢比預料中的更難對付，但一切為時已晚，加拉哈德只能苦撐著模糊的意識、搜尋自己掉落的武器；眼角掃到一抹冷光，他的劍落在距離自己三步遠的地方！敵人沉悶的腳步已來到身後，加拉哈德拚盡殘餘的最後一絲力氣、撐起身軀撲向地上的長劍。頭頂石槌劃破空氣的聲響清晰可辨，加拉哈德握住劍柄，咬緊牙根轉過身、和對手拚個同歸於盡……

　　嗖地一聲，一隻箭矢無預警地從後方射穿壯漢的咽喉。壯漢驚愕地瞪大雙眼，他還來不及做出任何反應就被奔馳的馬匹撞倒在地。加拉哈德見狀連忙往旁一滾，戰馬奔馳的硬蹄從他身旁踏過，高亢的嘶鳴如同火種，在凱爾特戰士的心中燃起恐懼。不知從何處出現的武裝騎士們駕著馬匹穿梭沙場、經過之處敵人無不逃竄抑或倒下。加拉哈德瞠目結舌地看著凶狠的凱爾特人在騎士們的追逐下潰不成軍，本來一面倒的戰局登時翻轉過來，他們跟著騎士重整行列，一齊擊退了潮水般的凱爾特戰士。

　　殺戮完的戰場一片狼藉，血肉屍骸和武器碎片凌亂覆蓋翠綠的草地，加劇的心跳尚未平復，加拉哈德大口喘著氣、在屍體旁的空地坐下休息。在混戰中衝散的同伴們慢慢走了回來，聚集在馬車周圍。霍爾斯一邊的耳朵不見了、艾格的臉上掛了些彩外，手臂上還插了隻斷箭，發現加拉哈德看著自己，艾格立刻賭氣地拔出箭矢扔在地上，臉上痛得一陣扭曲、卻頑強地一聲也不吭。

　　真是好強的傢伙。懶得理會艾格，加拉哈德轉而尋找伊格爾的蹤影。伊格爾正扶著負傷的同伴走向這裡，他的臉上雖滿是鮮血，不過從他還有餘力攙扶傷兵推論，應該是沒有大礙。加拉哈德感到鬆了口氣。

　　「你的身手很不錯，」棕色的駿馬在加拉哈德身旁停下，背著雙劍的騎士跳下馬背，讚賞地看著加拉哈德：「我從沒看過像你這樣的僕役，有沒有興趣加入騎士團？」

　　「我不是僕役，大人。」加拉哈德扶著仍在作痛的腰側，緩緩站起身。「我是個戰士，和您一樣來自薩爾馬提亞。」

　　騎士輕鬆的表情瞬間垮了下來。「對不起，朋友。」他誠懇地向加拉哈德致歉，接著介紹自己：「我是蘭斯洛特，你叫什麼名字？」

　　「亞瑟大人！」百夫長做作的驚呼打斷了兩人，「真是太感謝您的鼎力相助了，若非是您和您大名鼎鼎的騎士們——」

　　「亞瑟人去邊境外巡視，還沒回來。」蘭斯洛特板起臉、沒好氣地回道。「這是怎麼回事？為何一個戰士會瘦得不成人形、還連件盔甲都沒有？」

　　「抱歉，敢問您是哪位？」聽到對方不是亞瑟，百夫長收斂了些恭維的口氣、試探性地問道。

　　「我是亞瑟的騎士，蘭斯洛特。」

　　「很抱歉，」前一秒恭敬的神色煙消雲散，百夫長馬上翻臉擺起架子：「我接到的命令是和駐軍軍團長亞瑟報備，而不是區區一名異族騎士。」

　　「鑒於你們剛才失敗的救援，害我的手下平白折損。現在麻煩你克盡自己的職責，好好帶路吧，蘭斯洛特。」百夫長高傲地命令。聽見百夫長不知感恩的奚落，蘭斯洛特氣得一時語塞，瞪大雙眼指著百夫長。

　　「蘭斯洛特。」崔斯坦及時叫住了正想做衝動事的蘭斯洛特，蘭斯洛特轉頭看向崔斯坦，猛地注意到一票血氣方剛的夥伴們已聚在自己身後，迫不及待跟蘭斯洛特一起「教訓」囂張的羅馬人。

　　「我們回去吧。」崔斯坦淡淡地說。

　　「上來吧，夥伴。」蘭斯洛特按下衝動，氣沖沖地走回加拉哈德身旁，示意他跟著騎上馬。「我載你一程。」

 

　　壯闊的石砌城牆循著地平線延伸，如同蜿蜒的巨蛇將一望無盡的廣闊大地一分為二。加拉哈德看著接連不斷的城牆，內心不由地對長城的宏偉肅然起敬。隨著距離的逼近，彼端雄偉的城門不知不覺已來到眼前，駐守的士兵遠遠便認出帶頭的蘭斯洛特與眾騎士，立即傳令開啟厚重的城門。待騎士們與軍團抵達要塞中庭，身匹墨色重甲的駐軍軍團長早已在其等候。

　　「亞瑟！」蘭斯洛特難掩興奮地喊道，趕緊下馬給好兄弟一個熱情的擁抱。「該死的，你也太晚回來了。是被哪個熱情的美女留住了嗎？」

　　「蘭斯洛特。」面對蘭斯洛特一貫的幽默，亞瑟欣慰地笑了一下。「我不在時一切還好嗎？」

　　「我們剛去接了新兵，凱爾特人在路上設了埋伏。」隨後下馬的崔斯坦回答了亞瑟的問題。「人數不少，已經好一陣子沒有這種規模了。」

　　聽見崔斯坦的報告，亞瑟憂愁地皺起眉頭，突然他發現蘭斯洛特身後多了個陌生的乾癟人影。「這一位朋友是？」亞瑟好奇地問。

　　「這次新來的戰士，他叫——」蘭斯洛特轉頭看向新同伴。

　　「加拉哈德。」

　　「你的盔甲在戰鬥中損壞了嗎？」亞瑟打量了下加拉哈德，關切地問。

　　「我……沒有盔甲，大人。」加拉哈德尷尬地回答，「百夫長沒有配給我。」

　　「這是怎麼回事？」亞瑟先是一臉驚訝，接著立刻嚴肅質問百夫長。

　　「初次見面，軍團長，亞瑟大人。」這次眼前的可是貨真價實的軍團長本人了。百夫長輕蔑地瞪了蘭斯洛特一眼，畢恭畢敬地和亞瑟解釋：「這個士兵的情況特殊，他不僅褻責、還僭越身分打傷了羅馬市政官特里馬奇歐大人。」

　　「所以？」亞瑟雙手叉腰，認真地直視百夫長，好似沒聽懂百夫長的話一樣。

　　「所以……上面特別交代，」百夫長結巴了，不明白為何軍團長大人會是這種反應。「好好『照顧』他，弄死了也沒關係。」

　　亞瑟重重吁了口長氣，臉上堆起一抹慍怒的笑意。「你，是新上任的對吧？」

　　「是……是的，大人。」

　　「給我聽好了。下一次，」亞瑟深吸了口氣，收起了笑容嚴厲地說：「下一次讓我發現你這樣對待我的士兵，你就給我留下來駐守邊境。我會親自寫信給你的上級，我知道他一定不會介意任命一個新的百夫長。」

　　加拉哈德完全不敢相信自己的耳朵，一個羅馬長官竟然沒問幾句就站在自己這邊？這怎麼可能？一旁的蘭斯洛特則雙手抱胸、得意洋洋地看著百夫長嚇得臉色發白、連半個字都不敢多說。

　　「清點受傷的人數、把傷患送去醫生那裡，我要知道還有多少新兵能戰鬥。」教訓完百夫長，亞瑟轉向蘭斯洛特交代：「境外的情況緊急，集合能用的人手，明天一早立即出發。」

　　「沒問題。」蘭斯洛特答道，立即著手處理亞瑟交代的事項。

　　「跟我來吧，朋友。我需要你幫我帶封信回去。」亞瑟拍了下百夫長的肩膀，後者嚇了一大跳，戰戰兢兢地跟著指揮官離開中庭，往辦公室走去。

　　「崔斯坦！」蘭斯洛特叫住正牽著馬走向馬廄的崔斯坦。「幫我帶新兵到診療室。」

　　崔斯坦略顯無奈地拍了拍坐騎，將韁繩轉交給其他同伴代勞，默默走過中庭；傷兵們跟著起身、用自己的腳或彼此攙扶尾隨這位異常安靜的嚮導。沉默的騎士在加拉哈德身邊停下，等待後面的人跟上。加拉哈德忍不住打量眼前古怪的前輩，對方穿著由許多小金屬環串成的怪異護甲，漫不經心的頹廢亂髮上摸不著頭緒地垂著幾條精緻髮辮。查覺到自己的視線，對方轉過頭來，銳利如鷹的眼睛透過邋踏的瀏海瞥了加拉哈德一眼，顴骨上鮮明的刺青讓他滄桑的臉孔顯得更加孤傲、難以親近。沒想到會與對方四目相交，加拉哈德一時不知該說什麼，而崔斯坦也沒有給加拉哈德機會開口，他不感興趣地轉過身，邁開腳步走向診療室，讓加拉哈德和菜鳥們自行跟上。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不專業歷史補充：  
> 1.凱爾特戰士以驍勇善戰聞名，但是凱爾特人不穿盔甲，凱爾特戰士上戰場時都是打赤膊往前衝。資料上說因為他們認為自己的生死是由神明決定的，所以有沒有穿都一樣(？ 關於凱爾特戰士的外型，有說法是凱爾特戰士會使用靛藍染料將自己塗成藍色，因為電影裡這樣拍所以我也這樣用了。凱爾特戰士還會用石灰水把頭髮抓成刺刺頭，很潮對吧~但因為電影的造型都是長髮……所以就沒寫進去了。凱爾特人的作戰方式是「一群人往前衝」，沒有戰術可言。因此西元52年時還發生25萬高盧凱爾特大軍打輸5萬羅馬軍隊的戰爭……(但後來應該有變聰明些吧?) 凱爾特戰士使用多種武器，斧頭、劍、弓箭、標槍、魚叉、彈弓、雙手槌……等等，有什麼用什麼。查資料時看到，凱爾特人一般比羅馬人高，所以在加拉哈德一行人眼中就像是看到一群納美人朝自己衝過來吧？(屁啦  
> 2.羅馬軍團的作戰方式：大多數情況下使用三列陣，第一列四個大隊、第二第三列分別三個大隊，在戰場上保持輪替，前排士兵在戰鬥幾分鐘後往後撤，由後方的士兵接手戰鬥，讓士兵能以飽滿的體力進行戰鬥。  
> 3.百夫長是羅馬的軍官名稱。羅馬軍團每8名士兵組成一個小隊，而10個小隊就稱為一個百人隊(實際上只有80人)，百夫長就是一個百人隊的隊長。要成為百夫長並不容易，除了有年齡限制、必須受過教育能讀能寫外，還需要有大人物的推薦信。所以抓住機會，和達官貴人拍馬屁就很重要了。作為指揮官，百夫長有權懲罰自己的部下，甚至將部下處死都可以。不過百夫長如果自己偷懶怠忽職守也是會被上司懲罰的，在維基上看到「如果某個百夫長因此類行為被判有罪的話，他也可能像他手下的普通士兵一樣被處以死刑。對於別的過錯的懲罰措施還包括各種恥辱的刑罰，例如命令其或不帶佩劍著便服、或手持量地造營房用的杆棒甚或堆土築壘用的泥巴在統帥帳前站一整天（丈量、修築營壘都是普通士兵而不是百夫長的職責）」有點好笑啊XD
> 
> 資料來自《砍頭割喉的凱爾特人》、維基百科還有諸多網站(欸!


	5. Chapter 5

　　細長的草葉隨著微風婆娑搖曳、如同起落的潮水般漫過他的腳踝，放眼望去，沒有邊際的廣闊草場彷彿大海一般，而他成了這翠綠汪洋中唯一的渺小孤島。遠方的群山在迷霧中若隱若現，朦朧地像是個夢；涼爽的風夾著草香吻過鼻頭，加拉哈德慵懶地打了個呵欠，彎下身隨意撥了撥地面、找了個舒服的位置躺下來享受此刻的清閒。

　　一粒水滴落在他的額上，蔚藍的天空無預警地響起悶雷，雜亂的雨滴跟著一點一點打溼草地，顯然將轉為大雨；加拉哈德爬起身、不經意地瞄了眼上方，數不清的海鳥排成螺旋狀的隊形佔滿陰沉的天空、此起彼落地發出刺耳的叫聲，繞著他的頭頂一圈圈盤旋。加拉哈德愣住了，身後忽然傳來重物揮舞的聲音，他轉身一看，藍臉的凱爾特戰士正揚起石槌，面色猙獰地向著自己直衝而來。他正想閃躲，一抬手卻發現——自己的手腳全被綁在船桅上動彈不得！那醜陋的藍臉停在加拉哈德面前，朝著他獰笑、扭為羅馬官員那滿臉肥肉的可恨面孔。

　　「你永遠無法回到故鄉了。」那陰森的臉冷笑著說：「你會悲慘地死在異地，被鳥獸撕得肚破腸流。」怪物揮動石槌砸斷船桅，加拉哈德驚恐地看著漆黑的夜空晃過眼前，他還來不及喊叫便連著桅桿墜入海中、被洶湧的海浪無情吞沒……

 

　　加拉哈德猛地睜開雙眼驚醒過來。他的胸口劇烈起伏，額頭和頸部全覆了層冷汗。

　　只是個夢。加拉哈德如釋重負地吁了口氣，留意到掌中捏住的織物觸感。

　　自己是何時躺到床上的？他疲憊地眨了眨眼，額頭的熱度令他很不舒服，他強迫自己集中意識、試圖起身打量身處的陌生房間，但才剛坐起來眼前便一陣天旋地轉，暈得讓他只能無力地倒回床上。

　　「你醒了。」陌生的女聲從不遠處響起，加拉哈德虛弱地撐開眼皮，漂亮的長髮女子朝他微微一笑，在床邊坐下、溫柔地扶起加拉哈德沉重的腦袋，將一杯水抵至他的唇邊。沁涼的清水漫過嘴唇，沿著咽喉緩緩流下，加拉哈德順從地喝完杯中的水，暈眩的感覺跟著減輕了些。

　　「有覺得好一些嗎？」女子收起水杯，撿起落在床頭的布條、沾了沾水敷回加拉哈德額頭。「我去叫醫生過來。」她悅耳的嗓音柔聲說道，跟著起身就要離開。

　　「不……等一下！」加拉哈德焦急地掀開毯子、伸手拉住女子。「這是哪裡？其他人呢？」

　　「他們已經出發了。」女子輕嘆了口氣，溫暖的笑容裡隱約含著幾分無奈。「你病得不輕，亞瑟要你留在這裡好好養病。」

　　「亞瑟？」

　　「我們的駐軍軍團長，亞瑟大人。」長髮女人邊細心解說，邊將加拉哈德扶回床上躺好，「他不喜歡被稱為『大人』，要所有人用名字稱呼他。很奇怪，對吧？」

　　「你好好躺著，我去叫醫生來給你診斷，好嗎？」女人輕撫加拉哈德發燙的額頭，像是哄孩子般耐心詢問。

　　加拉哈德看著她誠懇的眼神，順服地點了下頭。

　　「謝謝妳。」

 

　　軍團長的決定是對的，連加拉哈德都對自己病情的嚴重感到吃驚。先前他靠著意志力與疾病對抗，然而到達要塞後一瞬間的放鬆給了病魔反撲的機會，以他在走往診療室的途中昏倒做為起點，就此一發不可收拾。他額上的高燒持續不退，既使全身裹在毛毯裡還是冷得發顫。他不太清楚究竟過了多久，自己持續在半夢半醒間徘迴，有時眼前是白天，有時則是黑夜。隱約中，他撇見那頭狼趴在房間一角，灰藍色的眼珠無精打采地瞅著自己。

　　為何那樣看著我？加拉哈德虛弱地回望著灰狼。你到底在等什麼？

　　和先前那些難以形容的夢境一樣，灰狼從來不會回答。一個疲倦的眨眼後，牠再次從加拉哈德眼前消失無蹤。

　　幾天的時間過去，他的病情出現了轉機，高燒開始一點點消退，四肢也不再覺得寒冷；在長髮女子——薇諾拉細心的照料下，他擺脫了終日昏睡的狀態，不只能自己醒來進食、精神好時還能與甜美大方的薇諾拉多聊幾句。加拉哈德從她口中得知，自己來到長城後已過了兩個月，而亞瑟率領戰士們去邊境外平亂，至今還未歸來。既使在軍營裡工作，薇諾拉畢竟不是軍團的一份子，無法得知前線的詳細戰況。日子在難熬的等待中盲目流逝，雖然體貼的她來到加拉哈德面前時總帶著笑容，不過加拉哈德看得出來，薇諾拉的雙眉間始終埋著心事。

　　「他叫什麼名字？」一日薇諾拉送飯來時，加拉哈德忍不住開口問道。

　　「誰？」薇諾拉放下端著的碗盤，不解地看著床上的加拉哈德。

　　「妳的情人。」加拉哈德狡黠地笑了一下，從床上坐起身。「他跟著亞瑟到長城外去了，對吧？」他誇張地皺起眉頭，故作認真又不正經地說：「讓我猜猜看……他是羅馬人嗎？」

　　「不，他不是。」薇諾拉被逗樂了、噗哧一聲笑了出來，這是幾天來她頭一次打從內心笑出來。「他和你一樣，來自異鄉。」

　　加拉哈德不假思索地接到：「是蘭斯洛特嗎？」

　　「不是。」薇諾拉突然加重語氣，臉上閃過一絲複雜的表情。「他比那傢伙好太多了。」

　　加拉哈德頓時不知該接什麼話，房間的氛圍沉了下來，陷入尷尬的靜默，幸好薇諾拉沒保持安靜太久，她將一綹垂到胸前的頭髮撥至耳後，在床沿坐下開口說道：「我的情人不像你們長得那麼好看，但他的心地很善良、非常單純。」想起思念的心上人，她美麗的眼睛微瞇了些、流露出滿滿的幸福，看起來更加甜美了。「他叫波爾斯，我想你也會喜歡他的。」

　　加拉哈德跟著回以笑容。

　　「你真的長得很美，加拉哈德。」薇諾拉輕柔地撥開他額前那一叢亂髮，端詳著加拉哈德的五官。「其他女孩聽我說軍營裡新來了個美男子，都吵著要我偷放她們進來了。」

　　她頑皮地眨了下眼。「要不要我幫你剪個頭髮、修修鬍子，給她們一個好印象？」

　　「謝謝妳的好意。」加拉哈德笑著婉拒：「但還是別麻煩了，等我病好後我可以自己來。」

　　「對了……薇諾拉，」他突然想到什麼，吸了口氣問道：「亞瑟大人有情人嗎？」加拉哈德佯裝輕鬆地聳了下肩，補上一句：「我可不想一出手就釣錯目標。」

　　「放心吧，他沒有。」薇諾拉答道，將食物放在加拉哈德膝上，開玩笑地吐了下舌頭。「那個人若不是挑剔過頭，大概就是口味獨特吧？」

　　加拉哈德向她道了聲謝，低下頭開始用飯。方才的閒聊耽誤了一些時間，後頭還有病人等著她照顧，薇諾拉匆匆和加拉哈德道別，繼續忙碌。待薇諾拉離開後，加拉哈德將餐具和食物推到一旁，懊惱地倒回枕頭上。

　　薇諾拉無心的玩笑話應證了自己一直擔心的事，現在可好了，換成他完全笑不出來。他沉重地嘆了口長氣，看向窗外，獨自承受心底孳生的憂慮和恐懼。

　　如同羽毛鮮艷的鳥兒總成為獵人覬覦的目標，俊美的外貌帶給自己的從來都不是好處，而是無止盡的災難。

　　他的母親是家鄉數一數二的美人，年輕時她的盛名幾乎傳遍遠近所有部落。理所當然地，她的兒女們繼承了母親的美貌，而其中又以加拉哈德與母親長得最為相像。他美麗的姊姊們是年輕人追求與愛慕的對象，不管走到哪裡都坐享愛戴和讚美——而他的遭遇卻是天壤之別。

　　從加拉哈德有記憶以來，別的孩子總愛嘲弄他俊美的長相。「仙女加拉哈德。」他記得他們是這樣叫他的。年紀較大的男孩帶頭欺負他、排擠他，而其餘的孩童既使沒有加入霸凌的行列，也不敢和他多有交集；他的雙親常稱讚加拉哈德乖巧懂事，不像其他孩子一逮到機會便跑到不見蹤影，而他從來沒告訴過父母，那是因為自己一個朋友也沒有。

　　部落裡沒有一個孩子願意和他做朋友，他的童年玩伴只有父母親和家裡飼養的馬匹、牲畜。不過幼小的他完全沒想過，當自己年紀稍長時，情況竟意外地出現轉機。

　　大約是在加拉哈德十三歲的時候，一日他和往常一樣、獨自騎馬去散心。那一日的天氣較為炎熱，馬兒不久跑得口渴了，他便騎到部落附近的湖邊讓馬喝水，不料部落裡幾個年齡相近的男孩剛好也在湖邊，正群聚著聊天打鬧。和平常一樣，加拉哈德牽著馬安靜地繞過他們，其中一個男孩卻突然起身擋在他面前。

　　「滾到別的地方去，仙女。」對方不客氣地命令：「這裡不歡迎你。」

　　「我的馬口渴了。」加拉哈德低頭避開對方的視線，小聲地說：「讓牠喝完水，我馬上就走。」

　　沒料到加拉哈德會回嘴，男孩驚訝地瞪大雙眼，而他的同伴們在一旁看著熱鬧，自己可丟不起這種臉！

　　「我說這裡不歡迎你，聽不懂嗎！」男孩惱羞成怒地揮出拳頭，加拉哈德完全沒有防備，臉上無辜挨了一拳、重重摔在地上。

　　「這裡只有『男人』能來，給我好好記住！」出手的男孩氣焰囂張地說，朝加拉哈德身邊啐了口唾液。

　　不知道是因為那天炎熱的天氣？還是多年的隱忍與委屈正好達到臨界？他只記得自己迅速爬起身，向著背對自己、正和同伴炫耀的攻擊者發出一聲瘋狂的怒吼；加拉哈德一把撲倒那名男孩，跨在對方身上不顧一切地揮拳、狠狠痛毆著對方。

　　其他男孩子見苗頭不對，趕忙上來將兩人拉開。前一刻還志得意滿的對手驚魂未定、嚇得一句話都說不出來，直到同伴將他推上馬後才回過神來，狼狽地烙下狠話。

　　「有種明天再來！」男孩在馬背上叫囂：「我絕對會給你好看！」

　　加拉哈德呆站在原地，難以置信地看著對方一行人匆匆消失在遠方。一直以來自己都是被趕走的那一個，而如今……他低頭望著自己染血的拳頭，思索這不一樣的結果。他的馬兒湊上來舔了下小主人的臉，低下頭悠哉地啜飲清涼的湖水。加拉哈德輕輕拍了拍馬兒，在湖邊跪下，捧起水洗去手上的血漬。

　　事情並未就此落幕，隔天加拉哈德好奇地繞到湖邊，對方果然等在那裡，而且還找來了幫手。但加拉哈德已經不是原來那名好欺負的男孩，他嚐到了捍衛自身權利的美好，而他說什麼也不會將它拱手交回去。就這樣一次又一次、在數不清的勝利與敗北中，他的不屈不撓逐漸得到同儕的敬重，贏回了本該屬於他的權利和朋友。

　　然而當他被帝國徵召後，他才發現小時候受到的排擠根本不值一提。

　　剛進軍營時，加拉哈德還不理解那些異樣眼光背後隱含的意義。他以為和過去的經驗一樣，只要假以時日、用實力證明自己的價值，一切就會迎刃而解——何況這時他在軍中還有一批同樣離鄉背井的朋友，只要不是孤獨一人，便沒什麼需要擔心的。當時他只是個踏入青春期不久的懵懂少年，對人心的險惡不過略知一二。

　　對肉慾的殘暴更是全然無知。

　　結束一日繁重的土木勞役後，他的幾名同伴相約去營外喝酒玩樂，而加拉哈德因為前一天晚上輪值夜班的關係，累得只想倒頭就睡，便回絕了朋友的邀約、獨自走回營房。他單獨走沒多久，便有人從背後叫住了他。

　　「停下來，菜鳥！」加拉哈德轉頭一看，叫住他的是一名資深的羅馬士兵。「有一車糧草停在倉庫前，需要人手搬運。」

　　是誰會在晚上運糧草？換做平常，敏銳如他早就察覺對方說詞裡的漏洞，但當下他已累到連思考的力氣都沒有。加拉哈德無奈地吁了口氣，不疑有他地跟著對方走向存放糧草的倉庫。當他走到倉庫前、驚覺根本沒有馬車等待卸貨時已經太遲——對方的同夥已摸到他身後、往加拉哈德頭上重重一擊，另一名串通好的士兵則打開倉庫的木門，讓兩名同夥將癱倒在地的加拉哈德拖到倉庫內。

　　「你們想做什麼？」血流從頭上汩汩流下，妨礙他的視線，但他沒有昏過去。「放開我！」加拉哈德怒吼、身上死命掙扎，但對方有三個人；他們一齊壓制住加拉哈德，往他身上一陣痛揍亂打，待加拉哈德無力抵抗立刻反綁他的雙手，用衣服塞住他的嘴。

　　胸前忽然一陣涼意，他的上衣被脫下來扔到一邊，跟著其中一名士兵的手摸上他的背。這到底是怎麼回事？加拉哈德還搞不清楚狀況，他的頭已被壓在地上，胸腔貼著冰冷的地面。一雙手扶起他的腰，讓他雙膝分開跪在身體兩側。他艱難地側過臉、用眼角餘光看向身後……

　　羅馬士兵一把扯下加拉哈德下身僅剩的遮蔽，他瞥見對方勃起的陰莖在空中放肆搖晃。

　　加拉哈德完全明白了。

　　住手！全身的血液瞬間降至冰點，他聲嘶力竭地求救吶喊，但他的嘴被堵住了，只發得出一串模糊的嗚咽。

　　「看守倉庫的人死到哪去了？竟敢在我的軍團偷懶！」一聲轟雷般的吼聲從門外炸開。三名士兵嚇呆了，他們還來不及反應，比熊還魁梧的日耳曼指揮官已經憤怒地推開門踏入倉庫，身後跟著和他一樣長髮及間、一臉大鬍子的日耳曼護衛。暴跳如雷的指揮官吃驚地瞪著三名沒穿褲子的羅馬士兵和被壓在地上的瘦小青年，沒人敢開口或移動，倉庫內頓時一片死寂。

　　「今天負責守倉庫的，是誰？」過了一會兒，指揮官終於打破沉默、慍怒地問道。其中兩名士兵不約而同地轉頭看向其中一人，眼看已被同伴眼神出賣，負責的士兵只好用比蚊子還微弱的聲音回答。

　　「是我，長官。」

　　「那你還杵在這做什麼！」指揮官響雷般的怒吼幾乎掀開屋頂，士兵嚇得臉上一片慘白，從地上跳起身直衝到門外站回崗位，完全忘了自己還光著下體；一行日耳曼人頓時爆笑出聲，笑到連腰都彎了，直到長官清了清喉嚨才停下。

　　指揮官板起臉，瞪向剩餘的兩名士兵：「給他鬆綁，」日耳曼人高傲地抬起下巴示意。「然後馬上滾出我的視線。」

　　士兵立刻照做，渾身發抖地鬆開了加拉哈德、拿起自己的衣物跑走了。

　　「謝謝您。」加拉哈德趕緊穿起褲子，想到自己不堪入目的羞恥畫面，他丟臉地只想挖個洞躲起來。

　　「是個男人就保護好自己。」日耳曼長官瞄了加拉哈德一眼，冷冷拋下一句，帶著屬下離開了。

 

　　箭矢凌厲地劃破空氣，分毫不差地刺入靶心。加拉哈德再抽出一枝羽箭搭上弓，屏氣凝神，指尖靜靜鬆開，箭矢脫離了束縛，隨著弓弦的律動捲起微風，拂過他堅毅而優美的側臉。箭矢在空中安靜地描繪死亡的路徑，以箭靶的中心點做為完美的休止，卻在最後一刻偏離了位置。

　　加拉哈德上前走到箭靶旁，低頭凝視那隻射偏的箭矢。

　　捍衛你的權利、保護好自己。這是他的選擇，因他再也不甘以弱者的身分苟活；然而既使自己成為了駐守高盧的軍團裡最精銳的戰士之一，他依然無法勝過命運加在他身上的詛咒——他俊美的長相。

　　不論他如何頑強掙扎，那雙扼住自己咽喉的手從來沒放鬆過半分。從家鄉到高盧，再從高盧到不列顛的長城，他為了抵抗那個下流的羅馬人付出慘痛的代價，如今卻陷入另一個羅馬人的手中。

　　而他已來到了帝國的盡頭，再也無處可逃。

　　加拉哈德挫敗地拔出那隻偏離靶心的箭矢，看著箭頭尖端銳利的反光。高亢的鷹嘯忽然響徹周圍，打斷了加拉哈德的思緒；他不自覺看向天空，一個渺小的黑點迅速飛上天際，在無邊的蔚藍穹蒼自由翱翔。

　　加拉哈德想起了他的夢境。灰狼向著天空孤獨嚎叫，而老鷹在他們頭頂盤旋……

　　那到底代表著什麼？

　　天上的黑點愈縮愈小，最終失去了蹤影，而地上的青年仍癡癡望著天空，渴求得到一丁點提示。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不專業歷史補充：  
> １.羅馬在不列顛築有兩座長城：安東尼長城和哈德良長城。安東尼長城建於哈德良長城後，也在更北邊，但是建完後才過了八年羅馬軍團就往南退回了哈德良長城，安東尼長城就此荒廢。亞瑟一行人駐守的是哈德良長城，雖然這是「行省邊境」，但在長城內外還是有商業活動進行的，長城外還是有住人。所以電影中他們才會很衰小的去長城外執行救人任務……  
> 2.羅馬軍團裡除了近衛軍團外，一般士兵平常還需要執行修橋鋪路、砍柴挖壕之類的土木工程和勞動苦役，所以不想做苦工的士兵也會賄賂百夫長放自己一馬。在日常勞動中，百夫長們也經常會鞭打士兵，造成普通士兵對（從百夫長到軍團長的）上級都很不爽，還因此發生過抗議事件。  
> 3.羅馬士兵還在服役時不能結婚，但他們在軍營外都有情人~所以薇諾拉才會幫波爾斯生了快一打孩子。
> 
> 資料來自維基百科和《腐化墮落的羅馬人》


	6. Chapter 6

　　潔白的雪花從空中緩緩飄落，乘著初冬的寒風翩然飛舞，輕佻地吻上旅人乾澀的嘴唇；在寂靜的掩護下，細密的雪塵和冰晶轉眼附上旅人的髮辮與鬍鬚，招引冷風一齊放膽襲向他裸露的脖頸。崔斯坦舔去唇上的冰冷，將胸前的披風拉高包住脖子，把冰風和寒冷阻擋在外。細雪好似喝醉的雨，想不起先前如何落地，在空中茫然徘徊。崔斯坦瞇眼看去，在白茫茫的風雪中隱約可見一塊深色剪影貼著地平線延伸，隨著距離縮減逐漸立體起來。他眨了眨眼，冬日蒼白的陽光在成排的粗糙石塊上鑿下刻痕與陰影，細細雕出漫長城牆飽經風霜與歲月侵襲的輪廓。

　　望著再熟悉不過的目的地，崔斯坦的嘴角不住上揚了些。幸好戰事沒拖得太久，大夥兒才能趕在積雪前回到長城，省去在邊境外過冬的麻煩。

　　隨著城門一點一點開啟，戰士們再也按耐不住情緒、放聲歡呼著慶祝凱旋，既使較老練的騎士們也感染了新兵的喜悅，跟著加入喧嚷的行列。他們活過了抵達長城後的第一場試煉，今晚將與戰友一同享受愉快的慶功盛宴，在城牆的庇護下盡情吃喝個痛快、在乾淨的房舍與溫柔懷抱裡安心入睡。一行人馬踏過大道、浩浩蕩蕩抵達了軍營，安靜了幾個月的中庭廣場頓時人聲鼎沸，一時之間彷彿全邊境的人都集中到同個地方；平民百姓和軍人們的營外情人興奮地擠到牆外圍觀，城內的行政官與留守的軍官也紛紛穿過人牆、圍住好不容易歸來的軍團長，迫不及待地和亞瑟報告三個月來的種種事務。

　　崔斯坦偷瞄向站在亞瑟旁邊的蘭斯洛特。果然，亞瑟正和自己的得力助手交頭接耳討論著什麼，想必等下又有雜事要做了。趁蘭斯洛特還未注意到自己前，崔斯坦迅速將手中的韁繩塞給離自己最近的葛文，不著痕跡地溜出人滿為患的廣場。

　　讓其他人去忙吧。好不容易回到長城內，他要獨自享受一下久違的清靜。崔斯坦狡猾地笑了一下。雖然對葛文有點抱歉，但誰叫他自己反應不夠快呢？

　　不過三個月的時間，感覺起來卻久的宛如隔世。拐過一個又一個無人的走廊和角落，崔斯坦悠閒地漫步在熟悉的房舍間，他已在這裡度過許多個年頭，既使閉著眼睛也能不撞上任何柱子或牆壁、毫髮無傷地逛完整座軍營。細碎的雪花愈下愈密，將透明的空氣織成一縷薄紗，地面的赭色在靜謐中一點一點消逝，取而代之的是純粹的銀白。崔斯坦停下腳步欣賞眼前的景致，這是今年冬天的第一場雪，然而不論相同的景色已上演過多少次，每一次他都不得不臣服在白雪的魔力之下、久久無法移開視線。

　　這是自己在長城迎接的第幾次初雪了？

　　短促的風聲劃破寂靜、傳入崔斯坦的耳中，喚起他的警覺。崔斯坦留心捕捉，立即意識到那是利刃在空中揮舞的聲音。

　　從訓練場的方向傳來的。是誰會在這個時候操演？崔斯坦好奇地循著聲源一探究竟，一個瘦小的身影無視寒冷、孤身站在空曠的訓練場中央，對方手中的長劍在空中劃出一道道俐落弧線，毫不猶豫地將溢出口鼻的溫暖霧氣斬成碎片。崔斯坦在訓練場邊坐下、悄悄觀察眼前陌生的青年，對方的動作乾淨流暢，劈砍迅速的同時更精準控制使劍的力道，使他單薄的身軀得以攻守自如、不被武器揮出去的重量牽著走——這是名經驗豐富的戰士、一位難纏的對手。崔斯坦暗自讚賞著。

　　青年察覺到場邊投來的注視，停下動作望向崔斯坦。冷冽的空氣吸去青年臉上的血色，只在他優美的唇間留下一抹淡粉，低溫和操演讓他白皙的面頰泛起紅暈，如火苗般在吐息凝結的霧氣裡忽明忽滅；加拉哈德抬起頭直直看向崔斯坦，清澈的眼眸藍中帶灰，在純粹的美麗裡增添幾分陰鬱與神祕，桀驁不馴的眼神彷彿荒野中的孤狼，宣示警告的同時卻又緊咬住獵人的目光。

　　崔斯坦出神地望著那攝人的眼眸，完全無法移開視線，直到加拉哈德不自在地轉過身去才驚覺自己的失態。

　　「崔斯坦！」葛文氣急敗壞地追了上來，一把揪住崔斯坦的皮甲、將正想溜之大吉的同伴拖了回來。「你竟敢偷跑——你這天殺的無賴！」

　　「身為戰士，無論何時罩子都該亮著，兄弟。」崔斯坦露出一抹邪笑，拍了拍葛文的肩膀。「更何況你一向處理得比我好。」

　　「去你的，混蛋！」葛文直接往崔斯坦胸口補了一拳。「我再也不要騎在你旁邊了。」

　　「太可惜了，我會很想念你的。」崔斯坦皺起眉頭裝作落寞地說。

　　葛文翻了個白眼，挫敗地嘆了口氣，不想再多理會賴皮的夥伴。這次算自己倒楣，反正崔斯坦向來如此，任誰都拿他沒轍……葛文轉看向站在訓練場上的青年，那張臉好像在哪裡見過……

　　「加拉哈德？」葛文試探地叫住正在收劍的青年，對方立即抬起頭，疑惑地盯著葛文。

　　「天啊，真的是你？」葛文又驚又喜，上前熱情地抱了下加拉哈德。「是我，葛文啊！你長高了。老天啊，都過這麼久了——」

　　「葛文？」加拉哈德一頭霧水，將熱情的葛文推開些距離。他仔細打量眼前的陌生人、絞盡腦汁回想，忽略那頭長捲髮和鬍渣，這張臉還真有那麼點眼熟……

　　「你是老追著列莉亞跑的那個葛文？」加拉哈德突然想了起來、驚訝地直接脫口而出。

　　「呃……沒錯。」葛文尷尬地承認。但這也沒辦法，他們的年齡本來就差了一截，自己會記得加拉哈德也是因為對方是他心儀女孩的弟弟。

　　「列莉亞她還好嗎？」

　　加拉哈德真沒料到會在異鄉遇到姐姐的追求者之一。他看著葛文殷切的神情考慮了一會兒，雖然有點不忍心，他還是吸了口氣、據實以告：「她已經嫁人了。」

　　葛文期待的眼神馬上轉為黯淡、垂下頭來有氣無力地喃喃自語：「啊……說的也是，都過這麼多年了……」

　　加拉哈德拍拍葛文的肩膀，安慰道：「不過她出嫁之前總是帶著一個信物，我認為……她本來也想等你的。」這其實不算是撒謊，加拉哈德記得那段時間列莉亞的確珍惜著一個信物——至於那到底屬於哪一位追求者？他就不得而知了。

　　「謝謝你。」葛文欣慰地說，臉上擠出虛弱的微笑。「總之很高興再見到你，加拉哈德。」

　　「我也這麼認為。」一個粗啞的聲音冷不防打斷他們的對話，加拉哈德轉頭看去，老愛找自己碴的艾格和幾名新兵也晃到了訓練場，正臉色陰沉、不友善地盯著自己看。加拉哈德瞄了艾格一眼，注意到對方的手擱在腰間的斧頭上，並未放鬆。

　　「歡迎回來，艾格。」加拉哈德沉著地走到艾格面前問候。「其他人還好嗎？」

　　「好的很。」艾格輕蔑地回道：「不像某個薩爾馬提亞人，要打仗時才會生病。」

　　「說話注意點，新來的。」葛文生氣地警告，跟著往前將加拉哈德護在身後。

　　「不，沒關係。」加拉哈德橫過葛文，站出來直接面對艾格的挑釁。「你到底想說什麼，艾格？少拐彎抹腳了，日耳曼人可不擅長這一套。」

　　艾格粗魯地往加拉哈德臉上啐了口口水。「這就是我要說的，娘娘腔！你這下流的賤貨，只敢躲在後面給羅馬人幹，放兄弟去前線送死。」

　　這番話完全激怒了加拉哈德，他憤怒地拔出長劍、將劍鞘一把甩到地上，而艾格也抽出腰間的斧頭，手裡轉動著斧柄準備廝殺一場。

　　「給我住手！」葛文馬上站到兩人中間阻止，但兩個人都沒有停手的意思，他們只是繞著中間的葛文、尋找突破的空隙。「給我收起武器，這是違反軍紀的！」葛文舉著雙手隔開加拉哈德和艾格，示意兩人退後，卻沒有一方理會他。眼看場面一觸即發，葛文氣急敗壞地看向始終坐在場邊的崔斯坦。

　　「幫幫忙啊，崔斯坦！」

　　然而崔斯坦沒有回應，他繼續保持沉默、聚精會神地觀察殺氣騰騰的加拉哈德和艾格。

　　「什麼？有人要決鬥？」不知是誰跑去宣傳，場邊圍觀的人愈來愈多，此起彼落的交談、叫好和噓聲融成一片鬧哄哄的噪音，如同開戰的鼓聲更加助長了對峙雙方的氣勢。

　　「打啊，我押那個大個子贏！」

　　「加油啊，艾格！好好教訓那個矮子！」

　　「給他好看，加拉哈德！」蘭斯洛特不知何時也站到場邊助勢，「我全押你了啊。」

　　「給我閉嘴，蘭斯洛——」葛文氣得破口大罵。但他還沒罵完，一聲威嚴的怒斥就硬生生打斷了他、終止了失去秩序的混亂和喧囂。

　　「這裡在吵什麼？」亞瑟大發雷霆地踏入訓練場，面對軍團長的怒氣，場邊的兵士們立刻閉上嘴巴，場上的加拉哈德和艾格也停下了動作。「軍中嚴禁私鬥！到底發生了什麼事？」

　　眼見亞瑟現身解圍，擋在中間的葛文立刻鬆了口氣，葛文正想和亞瑟解釋，一直在場邊旁觀的崔斯坦卻忽然起身，搶先開口道：「日耳曼大個子出言侮辱小矮子，說他故意裝病、不是個戰士。」

　　崔斯坦瞥向場中央的兩人，他們乍看雖停止了對峙，武器卻還握在手中，誰也不肯先示弱讓步。「看來兩個不爽對方一陣子了，他們需要打一場。」

　　「讓他們打，亞瑟。」蘭斯洛特跟著覆議，「一個男人該有捍衛自己名譽的機會。」

　　「尤其是薩爾馬提亞人？」亞瑟慍怒地反問蘭斯洛特，一針見血地點出對方的私心，蘭斯洛特不情願地低下頭、不敢再多說什麼。

　　「讓他們打吧，亞瑟。」崔斯坦語氣平淡地建議：「在大家面前算完帳，總比之後私下鬧出事好。」

　　「這是你發自內心的建議嗎，崔斯坦？」亞瑟嚴肅地直視崔斯坦的雙眼，崔斯坦雙手抱胸、神色自若地望著亞瑟，用頭指了下場中央。亞瑟隨著崔斯坦的指引，轉頭看了下場上仍劍拔弩張的加拉哈德和艾格。

　　「你覺得呢？」崔斯坦從容地問。

　　亞瑟望著訓練場沉思了一會兒，煩悶地嘆了口氣。

　　「好吧。」亞瑟走到場上、站到加拉哈德和艾格中間，嚴厲警告：「點到為止，我一喊停就馬上停下來。」

　　軍團長再次看向兩人，最後一次告誡：「明白了嗎？」

　　「明白。」兩人握緊手裡的武器，迫不及待、異口同聲地回答。

 


	7. Chapter 7

　　不出加拉哈德所料，軍團長一往後退，艾格手中的斧頭立刻劈了過來。加拉哈德舉起長劍從容一轉，一個側身便撥開了攻擊，他順勢往前一衝、拱起肩膀撞向來不及收回攻勢的艾格。既使身型佔了上風，艾格還是被加拉哈德出其不意的衝撞撞得重心不穩、狼狽地往後退了幾步；畢竟是挺過沙場的戰士，既使愣了一秒，艾格也沒忘記舉起武器抵擋對手乘勝追擊。

　　反應還不差。加拉哈德在心裡稱讚了一下艾格。

　　但跟自己相比還是差太遠了。

　　艾格簡直無法相信，外表看來弱不禁風的小矮子加拉哈德竟然讓他最自豪的戰斧完全無用武之地！加拉哈德的動作迅速且靈活，凌厲的攻勢裡更找不到半點空隙。艾格好幾次試著反擊，然而不是被對方識破，就是很快又被壓制回來。他光是防守就已拚上全力，根本無法扭轉一面倒的局勢；場邊圍觀的戰士們驚訝地瞪大了眼，混亂的叫囂沉為一片靜默，沒過多久便轉為全場喝采——全為加拉哈德叫好。

　　艾格覺得難堪極了。差距懸殊就算了，加拉哈德明明隨時都能解決自己，卻故意不下手，這哪裡是在決鬥了？根本是在羞辱他！艾格氣得漲紅了臉，恨不得馬上劈開對方的腦袋。忽然，他看到加拉哈德左側腰間出現了一道空隙……艾格想都不想，他發出一聲怒吼，發狂般砍向加拉哈德左側。

　　這未免也太好騙了吧？加拉哈德輕吁了口氣，鋒利的劍身巧妙地支開斧刃，抵著斧柄一路向上滑行，毫不留情地削向對方握住斧柄的手指。艾格大吃一驚，猛地放開斧頭。冰涼的劍尖嗖的一聲擦過掌心，若是他反應再慢個一秒，指頭便永遠跟手掌分家了。

　　「停！」勝負已分，亞瑟立即出聲制止，跟著走向兩人。沒等軍團長上前，艾格沉著臉不發一語，甩頭就走。

　　加拉哈德看了眼艾格的背影，再看向地上的斧頭。雖說對方污辱在前，但這下馬威似乎給得太過火了……加拉哈德嘆了口氣，彎腰撿起艾格拋下的斧頭。

　　「艾格。」加拉哈德叫住對方。艾格停下腳步，回頭怒視加拉哈德。

　　「你的斧頭。」加拉哈德轉過斧頭，將斧柄那端伸向艾格，想釋放一點善意——然而在艾格眼中這卻像是在提醒他差點丟了手指。艾格深吸了口氣，瞪了加拉哈德一眼、摀著粉碎的自尊心接過斧頭，推開人群離開了訓練場。

　　「你真是令人驚訝，加拉哈德。」亞瑟讚歎道，一手按上加拉哈德的肩膀，誠懇地說：「能有像你這樣厲害的戰士加入軍團，是我的榮幸。」

　　「謝謝您。」加拉哈德卑微地低下頭，避開軍團長的視線，眼角不經意地飄向場邊；眼看好戲結束，方才圍觀的弟兄們或是分帳、或是隨意散去……

　　那個人卻仍坐在原地。

　　加拉哈德登時頭皮發麻，想起在艾格來之前、對方直盯著自己看的神情，他繃起神經，握緊劍柄抬起頭看著軍團長：「亞瑟大人。」

　　「叫我『亞瑟』就好。」察覺加拉哈德緊繃的神情，亞瑟疑惑地問：「怎麼了，加拉哈德？」

　　「可以准許我……再和一個人較量一場嗎？」

　　亞瑟皺起眉頭，「還有誰找你麻煩？」

　　加拉哈德沉默地轉過頭，亞瑟隨著他的視線往場邊看去——目光落在始終安靜坐在角落的崔斯坦身上。

　　「崔斯坦？」亞瑟不敢置信地驚呼，崔斯坦本人也覺得詫異。

　　「這一定是個誤會，」亞瑟為崔斯坦辯解，「崔斯坦不會——」

　　加拉哈德沉默不語，他清楚先前那個注視背後所代表的意義。不願回想的記憶頓時浮現腦海——而那些往往都是從一個眼神開始的。

　　他已經不是過去無知的少年了，現在的他絕不會再給對方任何起頭的機會。

　　「沒關係的，亞瑟。」崔斯坦收起手中把玩的小刀，伸了個懶腰，從椅子上悠閒地起身。雖然不清楚自己是怎麼惹到加拉哈德，但難得能和厲害的對手過招，這機會可不能放過。

　　「他想和我打一場，我就和他打。」

　　原本散去一半的眾人見場上又有動靜，紛紛停了下來，人群重新聚集場邊，氣氛卻和方才的喧鬧截然不同，整個訓練場一片死寂，靜的只剩下空氣中雪花飄落的聲音。

　　「別鬧了，崔斯坦。」亞瑟嚴肅地制止，「有誤會解釋清楚就好，你覺得我事情還不夠多嗎？」

　　「別緊張，亞瑟。」崔斯坦一派輕鬆地拍拍亞瑟的肩膀，「不過比一場罷了。不用擔心，我知道分寸。」

　　「崔斯坦……」亞瑟的語氣裡帶著威脅。

　　「你懂我的，兄弟。」崔斯坦淺淺一笑，哀求地望著亞瑟，「求求你？」

　　我懂，所以我才不放心。亞瑟在心裡咕噥，他一向尊重弟兄們的意見，除非事態嚴重才會以軍團長的身分下達命令。當前的情形其實可大可小……他應該命令崔斯坦退下嗎？

　　亞瑟無奈地嘆了口長氣。

　　「謝謝你，亞瑟。」崔斯坦機靈地道謝，轉向對手緩緩拔出背後的彎刀。冷冽的反光隨著手腕運轉滑過刀身，加拉哈德聚精會神地觀察崔斯坦，儘管他的嘴邊仍掛著悠閒的微笑，眼底透出的殺意卻連那叢亂髮都遮蓋不住。加拉哈德下意識嚥了口口水，調整站姿預備迎敵。

　　「我一喊停，就立刻停下來。」亞瑟再次提醒，更針對崔斯坦嚴厲告誡：「要『立刻』停下來，明白了嗎，崔斯坦？」

　　崔斯坦點頭作為回覆。亞瑟舉起雙手示意雙方預備，慢慢往後退……

　　「開始！」

　　和艾格不同，崔斯坦並未馬上展開攻擊，他沉著地站在原地，等待加拉哈德進攻。加拉哈德也不著急，他放慢腳步、小心翼翼地在崔斯坦周圍繞圈子，手中的長劍顫了一下，但加拉哈德還來不及揮出一擊就已被崔斯坦識破企圖，刀鋒瞬間殺過來打亂他的動作，快的讓人措手不及。加拉哈德迅速往後跳躲開鋒刃，崔斯坦則順勢衝上來，刀劍的碰撞聲登時此起彼落，如同猛烈的暴雨敲碎眾人耳邊的寂靜。

　　劍刃一剎那壓下了刀鋒，加拉哈德抓住機會往崔斯坦下巴狠揍一拳，崔斯坦不由地向後退幾步，舌頭跟著嚐到血液的鹹味。崔斯坦突然笑了，對手的表現比他預期更好，血管裡的血液因興奮而沸騰，催促他快將加拉哈德收為刀下亡魂。

　　加拉哈德總算有機會喘息，和艾格不同，崔斯坦是個不容馬虎的強敵，自己絕不能貿然出手追擊。沒讓對手休息太久，崔斯坦這次主動攻了過來，鋒利的彎刀不只攻勢飛快，刀刃的走向更如蛇般狠毒陰險，加拉哈德吃力地擋下致命的蛇吻，一個不留神，他的腳底被崔斯坦一掃，頓時失去重心。加拉哈德大吃一驚，只見蒼白的冷光劈頭而下——

　　「停！」亞瑟馬上喊停。

　　但是崔斯坦沒有停下來，加拉哈德翻滾躲開攻擊，再抬頭只見崔斯坦提起刀子站了起來，既使積雪不多，地面仍留下一條清晰的劈痕……

　　加拉哈德背上一陣冰涼，這傢伙完全是來真的！

　　沒等加拉哈德回神，殺紅眼的崔斯坦已經砍了過來。加拉哈德趕緊掄劍抵擋，無情的刀尖劃開他胸前的衣料，崔斯坦仍未罷手，彎刀俐落一轉，眼看就要殺向加拉哈德的脖子。

　　他不能死在這裡！生死交關的一刻，不知從何來的狂怒倏地燒去加拉哈德的理智，他瞪大雙眼，在盛怒的驅使下提起長劍、向著死神做最後一搏。

　　「崔斯坦，住手！」亞瑟憤怒地大吼，崔斯坦愣了一下，他這才聽見軍團長的命令、立刻停止了動作。

　　但是加拉哈德卻沒有停下來，失去理智的他一擊打掉了崔斯坦的彎刀，整個人撲上來將崔斯坦撞倒在地、跨騎在崔斯坦身上，舉起長劍往對方喉嚨刺去……

　　「給我住手！」

　　上臂忽然一陣劇痛，加拉哈德停下來看向傷處，一把小刀已刺入他的右臂。

　　「加拉哈德！」是誰在吼他的名字？加拉哈德疑惑地想著，猛地回過神——是軍團長亞瑟！

　　自己剛剛幹了什麼？加拉哈德驚恐地看著手裡的劍和身下的崔斯坦，而崔斯坦不耐煩地推開驚愕中的加拉哈德，從地上爬起身。失控的憤怒已消逝無蹤，意識到自己差點犯下無法挽回的大錯，加拉哈德急促地大口呼吸、極力緩和恐慌的情緒。一隻有力的手從背後揪住他的衣服、將他從地上拉了起來，站穩後，加拉哈德抬頭看向手的主人——是崔斯坦。

　　他困惑地盯著崔斯坦，崔斯坦平靜地回望加拉哈德，攤開手掌伸到加拉哈德面前。

　　加拉哈德一時摸不著頭緒，崔斯坦聳了下肩，瞄了下加拉哈德受傷的上臂，似乎想要什麼……加拉哈德頓時懂了，他一把拔出刺入臂上的小刀，遞給崔斯坦。

　　亂髮遮蔽下的臉孔會心一笑，崔斯坦用袖子抹去小刀上的血，自顧自地收好刀子後便掉頭而去，將不知所措的加拉哈德拋在腦後。


	8. Chapter 8

　　沉寂多時的廳堂終於再次充滿生氣，僕人在屋裡忙碌地穿梭，不計其數的蠟燭與火炬跟著紛紛燃起，將藏在室內的陰暗與寒冷驅至外頭；廚房裡爐火熊熊燃燒，磨刀聲挾著牲畜的哀嚎不絕於耳，一桶一桶的葡萄酒與啤酒被從酒窖搬出、跟著熱呼呼的菜餚一同送往飯廳。飯廳的門一打開，等不及的戰士們便如洪水迅速湧入，今晚可是屬於他們的慶功宴，每個人都摩拳擦掌，不啃光最後一根骨頭、榨乾最後一滴酒誓不罷休。

　　看著眾人蜂擁著擠入飯廳，刻意走在人群尾端的加拉哈德趁機脫離隊伍，悄悄拐入轉角……

　　「加拉哈德！」加拉哈德頭轉頭看去，葛文正逆著人群來找他。看到他停下來後，葛文更熱情地向他招手示意。

　　「你要去哪裡？你是騎士團的一員了，一起來吧！」

　　「那小鬼就是加拉哈德？」另一個粗曠的大漢跟著葛文走了過來，指著加拉哈德粗聲粗氣地問：「就是你小子讓薇諾拉照顧了兩個月？」

　　加拉哈德警戒地點了下頭。

　　「站在那做什麼，還不過來給老子瞧瞧！」大漢手一伸、一把揪住加拉哈德的衣領往回拉，加拉哈德試圖反抗，但對方的力氣大的驚人、僅一個動作便毫不費力地將他整個人拖了過去。大漢惡狠狠瞪著努力掙扎的加拉哈德，加拉哈德也不甘示弱地回瞪對方，下一秒，兇惡的大漢突然開懷大笑。

　　「嚇到你了吧？哈哈哈哈！」大漢爽快地給了加拉哈德一個大擁抱。「我是波爾斯，薇諾拉的情人就是我。歡迎加入騎士團，哈哈哈！」

　　什麼？加拉哈德瞠目結舌地瞪著又矮又壯的波爾斯。他說他是薇諾拉的情人？這怎麼可能？加拉哈德轉看向葛文，葛文雙手抱胸、一臉認真地點頭。

　　「不相信啊，臭小子？」

　　我的情人不像你們長得那麼好看。薇諾拉確實這麼說過，但外型粗獷的波爾斯豈止跟好看沾不上邊？根本活像頭彪悍的野豬！他這德行究竟是怎麼贏得薇諾拉的芳心？

　　現在不是想這個的時候。加拉哈德甩開一團亂的思緒，波爾斯的大手已搭在自己的肩上，而葛文也跟在一旁，看來自己是沒機會溜走了……加拉哈德懊惱地垂下頭，乖乖跟著大夥兒一起進入飯廳。

 

　　「再多搬幾張椅子來！」亞瑟愉快地向外喊道，這次騎士團增了不少新成員，本來寬敞的廳堂頓時變得十分擁擠；僕人從門外抬來椅子卻擠不進廳內，只好讓戰士們將椅子一張張從頭頂上傳進去，加拉哈德接過椅子向前傳去，不經意地往內一瞥。

　　他簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

　　這是什麼鬼東西！加拉哈德目瞪口呆地盯著飯廳中央的巨大圓桌。一張圓桌？這座位到底要怎麼分配？加拉哈德張望其他人，老成員們早習以為常，而就連剛加入的新人們也自然地混在裡面，桌上沒有先後與尊優之分，眾人皆融洽地圍著圓桌而坐、放聲談笑。

　　這個地方到底是怎麼一回事？

　　「加拉哈德！」發現好友走過桌邊，伊格爾喜出望外地拉住加拉哈德，讓他在自己身旁坐下。

　　「伊格爾，謝天謝地！」加拉哈德高興地抱住伊格爾。這群人、這個空間、這個地方，太多異常狀況同時混在一起，他實在無法消化。至少伊格爾也在這裡，加拉哈德感到鬆了口氣，心底那種不真實的錯亂感總算減輕了些。

　　「騎士們，」亞瑟拿起酒杯站了起來。見軍團長起身，吵到快將屋頂掀翻的戰士們很快安靜下來，不約而同地放下手邊的食物和酒杯、專心聽軍團長要說什麼。

　　「雖然在座的各位都聽過很多次了，但我還是必須再說一次——感謝弟兄們。」亞瑟真誠地說道：「因為有你們，我們才能再次贏得勝利！」

　　整個廳堂齊聲歡呼，眾人紛紛舉起酒杯，亞瑟笑著示意騎士們稍安勿躁，他的話還沒說完。

　　「對於新加入的夥伴，恭喜你們撐了過來。」亞瑟收斂起開頭歡快的語氣，正經地說下去：「身為你們的指揮官，我必須誠實告訴你們，這裡的生活非常辛苦。」

　　「我們贏了一場戰役，但這不是結束。凱爾特人會捲土重來，他們的戰士不可勝數，而他們的強悍大家都親身體會了。」

　　「我們離鄉背井、賭命在這裡對抗他們，只為了一個原因——因為不列顛的人民需要我們！」亞瑟激昂地說，雙眼閃動著擁抱理想的光芒。「因為羅馬需要我們。」

　　「在這裡我們不用頭銜稱呼，因為真正的尊敬是發自內心，而非用權勢強迫人屈服。」亞瑟稍作停頓，一剎那，加拉哈德覺得軍團長似乎看了自己一眼。

　　「因為在這裡，我們都是平等的。」

　　平等？加拉哈德覺得一頭霧水。軍團長繼續說下去，但加拉哈德仍困在疑問中找不到出路。所有人都是平等的？這個羅馬人到底在說什麼？

　　「……祝大家都能光榮返鄉。」總算說完了話，亞瑟高舉酒杯，滿廳的戰士們跟著舉杯敬酒。

　　「敬羅馬。」亞瑟說。

　　「敬家鄉。」蘭斯洛特跟著補上一句。

　　放下酒杯後，嚴肅的氣氛轉眼便消失得一乾二淨，騎士們盡情大口咀嚼、互相乾杯。宴會廳沉浸在愉快的喧鬧中，就連亞瑟也加入騎士們的遊戲，一同吆喝著擲骰子比酒量。加拉哈德從伊格爾手中接過啤酒，痛快地再乾一輪。酒精在血液中作用，與滿室的爐火一同溫暖身軀，加拉哈德慵懶地靠著椅背，享受微醺的美好。眼睛放鬆地瀏覽滿室愉快的面孔，蘭斯洛特不知在說什麼有趣故事，贏得滿堂大笑；然而他們全加起來還是蓋不過波爾斯的笑聲，豪邁的波爾斯正抓著和加拉哈德一同新加入的達葛奈，邊大笑邊灌對方酒……啊，好勝的艾格解救了達葛奈、加入拚酒的行列。這倒有趣了，圍觀的其他人開始分邊下注，賭艾格和波爾斯誰比較能喝……

　　「伊格爾，」加拉哈德轉向朋友問：「怎麼沒看到霍爾斯？他受傷了嗎？」

　　伊格爾的臉色頓時沉下來，「他死了。」伊格爾舉起酒杯一飲而盡。「亞瑟沒說謊，這裡的確不好待。」

　　「艾格的挑釁……希望你別放在心上，他人其實不壞，就是脾氣太直接了。」伊格爾嘆了口氣，「他失去了很多朋友。」

　　加拉哈德抬頭再看向艾格，無奈地吁了口氣。

　　「我去幫你拿酒。」加拉哈德從椅子上起身，眼角不經意地瞄到一個身影——崔斯坦沒有加入嬉戲的行列，反而一個人安靜地靠在牆角，用小刀削蘋果吃。加拉哈德猶豫一會兒，端起兩杯啤酒、跨越地上醉倒的同伴走向牆角。

　　「崔斯坦？」

　　崔斯坦抬頭，一杯啤酒已遞至眼前。

　　「我想為決鬥的事道歉。」加拉哈德懊悔地說，「對不起，我當下失去了理智——」但崔斯坦好像沒在聽，他沉默地接過啤酒放在一旁，低頭繼續削蘋果。

　　這不是射中我的那把刀子嗎？加拉哈德盯著對方削蘋果的小刀，不禁皺了下眉。

　　「每個人剛到這裡時都很氣憤，」崔斯坦突然開口，「你會習慣的。」

　　加拉哈德驚訝地看著崔斯坦，那張紋著刺青的孤傲面孔淺淺一笑，將削下來的蘋果片遞向加拉哈德。

　　「謝謝。」加拉哈德接過小刀盛著的蘋果，內心掙扎幾秒，最後還是將它吃下肚。

　　梗在喉間的苦澀，暫時為舌尖蔓延的蘋果香甜取代。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不專業歷史補充：  
> 1.關於凱爾特戰士的外觀，要糾正先前補充的錯誤。第四回的補充我寫「關於凱爾特戰士的外型，有說法是凱爾特戰士會使用靛藍染料將自己塗成藍色，因為電影裡這樣拍所以我也這樣用了。凱爾特戰士還會用石灰水把頭髮抓成刺刺頭……」凱爾特戰士的外觀描述並不一致的原因，是因為「凱爾特人」其實是「通稱」，而非特定單一民族。維基查到：「前51年凱撒在他的《高盧戰記》中使用了日耳曼人這個名稱。……在此之前羅馬人將歐洲西部的民族稱為凱爾特人，而歐洲東部的民族被稱為斯基泰人。」所以就跟印地安人一樣，雖然都被叫做「印地安人」，實際上是多個不同民族，各有各的語言和文化。  
> 電影中稱凱爾特人為「Woads（崧藍人、黥面族）」，有人認為這是考據錯誤，因為當時羅馬人稱北邊的凱爾特人為「Picts（皮克特人）」，維基的資料上說：「Picti常被認為有「被彩繪者」或「背刺青者」，但這個字的字源可能與凱爾特語族的語言有關……」因為我自己看下來也昏了，所以文章裡還是繼續用「凱爾特人」稱呼。只是要告訴大家其實凱爾特人的外觀是有不同風格的XD  
> 順帶一題，世紀帝國２（Age of Empires II）遊戲裡有Woad Raider/崧藍武士這個兵種，隸屬於凱爾特人。  
> 2.古羅馬時期已經有啤酒了！在羅馬以前的希臘就會釀葡萄酒了，而羅馬人當然也喜歡喝葡萄酒/紅酒，羅馬人還喜歡在酒裡加蜂蜜、玫瑰汁、胡椒、花瓣等各種配料做成調酒或風味紅酒，超級懂得享受的。「古羅馬時代還沒有控制好發酵過程，葡萄酒的酒精含量難以預計，通常比現在高。」嗯……以前人拚酒真的很可怕喔。當時的啤酒被視為低俗的飲料，在下層階級里流行，也是羅馬士兵的主要飲品。  
> 3.亞瑟和騎士們擲骰子比酒量是參考自《古羅馬的旅人》裡描述的宴會：「高級宴會中同時有餘興節目，由於賓主盡歡，表演盡是情色淫穢低俗的節目，男歡女唱，擲骰子比酒量……」羅馬人真的很會享受啊。
> 
> 資料來自各網站、維基百科和《古羅馬的旅人》


	9. Chapter 9

　　先前的平亂讓長城附近一帶恢復了平靜，而隨著冬天降臨，日益增強的落雪與冰風大幅削減了人們的鬥志，無論是不列顛人或凱爾特人都避免在嚴酷的天候裡外出行動，亞瑟與眾兵士們也得以好好喘口氣。在長城的要塞裡，馬匹們窩在舒適的馬廄養精蓄銳，戰士們也藉此機會休養舊傷、整頓裝備。鐵匠熔掉了先前百夫長配給加拉哈德的那把老劍，將它重新鍛造成銳利的兵器；除了新劍外，加拉哈德還領到了一把製作精良的弓、一批漂亮的箭矢，由於他現在是「騎士」了，亞瑟更分派給他一匹專屬的戰馬。

　　一切萬事俱備——唯獨缺少了盔甲。

　　大概是要補的軍備太多，鐵匠一時間消化不完吧？看著鐵匠和學徒忙到連打聲招呼都沒空，加拉哈德也不想多耽擱他們的時間，轉身踏出比夏天的太陽更熱的工房。

　　「放輕鬆點，亞瑟他不會忘記的。」吃飯時，葛文一派輕鬆地拍拍加拉哈德，跟著在加拉哈德盤子裡多添兩片麵包。

　　「我那匹馬掉了兩個蹄鐵也還沒補上呢。真搞不懂羅馬人為何要自找麻煩，給馬釘鞋子。」

　　加拉哈德瞥了眼盤子裡「長」出來的麵包。葛文又來了，縱使加拉哈德已和對方反應過自己已經是個獨當一面的男人、不需要特別照顧，葛文卻怎麼也改不過來，老是護著自己……活了二十年才突然多了一個愛照顧人的哥哥，這感覺怪不自在的。

　　加拉哈德偷瞄了下桌子另一側、坐在波爾斯旁邊的達葛奈。也罷，至少自己不是唯一一個被強行收作弟弟的。

　　一天又一天過去，屋外的積雪默默深過腳踝，加拉哈德看著鐵匠給葛文的戰馬安上新的蹄鐵——連沒掉的兩腳也換成新的，而他苦等的盔甲卻連個影子都沒有。

　　這究竟是自己多心？還是亞瑟刻意安排？

　　加拉哈德皺起眉頭瞪了眼盤子裡自動多出來的食物，無奈地吁了口氣。他低下頭安靜用餐，邊用眼角偷偷觀察軍團長。軍團長亞瑟為人光明磊落，雖身為羅馬人卻賞罰分明、從不欺壓或偏袒任何一方，他特殊的行事作風雖讓一大票羅馬人頗有微詞，卻在下層士兵和異族戰士間獲得一致的信任與尊敬——這都是從葛文和蘭斯洛特那聽來的。

　　無論其他人給亞瑟多高的評價，加拉哈德就是無法相信亞瑟這個人。一個羅馬人或許會幫助他們眼中的「蠻族」，但絕不可能不索求任何回報。絕對不可能！

　　加拉哈德悶悶地灌下啤酒，轉看向另一邊空著的座椅——崔斯坦今天又缺席了。崔斯坦最近經常不見人影，加拉哈德回想早上似乎看到對方獨自騎馬出城。崔斯坦是騎士團的斥侯，據其他人說，在崔斯坦擔任斥侯以前，沒有一任斥侯成功活過一個月……

　　加拉哈德放下酒杯，不論關於崔斯坦的傳言是否屬實，對方頻繁出勤只代表一件事——騎士們很快又要出動了。

 

　　日子再過了幾天，加拉哈德一邊耐心等待領到盔甲，一邊小心迴避著軍團長。崔斯坦回到了要塞，向亞瑟報告完後又匆匆離去；亞瑟接著分別和蘭斯洛特與各級軍官開會，既使軍團長尚未挑明，緊張的氣氛卻不脛而走、默默散佈整個軍營。戰事已不遠了，眾人紛紛磨亮武器，忍著躁動的情緒，等待亞瑟一句話。

　　但加拉哈德還是沒有拿到盔甲。

　　「你不要再問了！」受不了每天被按三餐逼問，負責管理軍備的事務官一看到加拉哈德就像看到鬼般、立刻拔腿就跑。

　　「我真的不知道！」事務官無助地喊道，但負責後勤事務的他根本跑不過在前線廝殺的加拉哈德。

　　「你怎麼會不知道？這不是你的職務嗎？」加拉哈德惱怒地攔下事務官，看著對方害怕的樣子，他深吸口氣、壓下焦躁的情緒，改以平靜的口吻說：「我不是故意要找你麻煩，我只是……」加拉哈德無奈地嘆了口氣。

　　「我只是想知道，我何時能領到盔甲。」加拉哈德溫柔地看著事務官的雙眼。「可以請你幫我這個忙嗎，拜託你？」

　　對上那雙憂鬱的眼眸，事務官猶豫片刻，戰戰兢兢地回道：「是亞瑟親自下令的。」

　　什麼？加拉哈德驚訝地瞪著事務官。

　　「我親自問過亞瑟了……亞瑟說他會親自處理，不用向鐵匠加訂。」看到加拉哈德臉色大變，事務官緊張地補充：「所以我真的不知道，請……請你去問軍團長吧。」

　　是亞瑟親自下令的。加拉哈德宛如聽見噩耗，不發一語愣在原地，事務官發現對方沒了反應，趕緊推開加拉哈德。加拉哈德抬起頭，恍惚地看著事務官匆忙離去的背影。

　　羅馬人。絕望從心底潰堤而出，加拉哈德顫抖地握緊雙拳，卻突然覺得想笑。

　　終究是個羅馬人。

 

　　「你就是加拉哈德嗎？」新上任的指揮官親切地從辦公桌上起身，上前歡迎加拉哈德。

　　「是的，奧雷利烏斯大人。」加拉哈德恭敬地回答。不久前臨近的行省爆發了幾年來規模最大的叛亂，原先歸順帝國的日耳曼部落聯合起來攻打軍團，造成軍團死傷慘重；雖然最後軍團成功鎮壓了反叛的部落，但原本的日耳曼指揮官卻不幸受了重傷，只好提前退休。就算統帥是同族人，日耳曼人也同樣不買帳，這種情形下加拉哈德實在不懂中央為何會改派一個羅馬人來擔任軍團的新統帥。也許是想提醒日耳曼人，他們現在被誰統治吧？

　　「這麼年輕就被選為指揮官的護衛，看來前任指揮官非常器重你。」奧雷利烏斯從頭到腳打量了加拉哈德，玩味的說。

　　「甚至還有士兵建議，應該讓你擔任百夫長。」

　　「那只是士兵間的玩笑話，大人。誰請他們喝酒，他們就喊誰適合當百夫長。」加拉哈德不喜歡對方調侃的語氣，但礙於身分也不能說什麼。

　　「我是個戰士。我只擅長作戰，僅此而已。」這個羅馬人眼睛到底在看哪裡？

　　「你跟男人做過嗎，加拉哈德？」奧雷利烏斯突然問了一句。

　　加拉哈德大吃一驚，以為自己耳朵聽錯話。「您剛剛問我什麼，奧雷利烏斯大人？」

　　指揮官寬容地笑了一下，「誠實回答我。你跟男人上過床嗎，加拉哈德？」

　　「沒有，大人。」加拉哈德據實以告。短短五年來他的戰技進步驚人，而自從他毫不留情地教訓過幾個不長眼的混蛋後，便再沒有人敢越雷池一步。

　　「非常好。」奧雷利烏斯滿意地拍拍加拉哈德，走回辦公桌坐下。「我手上有個非常重要的任務，我需要可信任的人來執行。」

　　「羅馬市政官特里馬奇歐大人與我的家族向來交情良好，這次他也幫了我很多忙，是我重要的大恩人。」

　　「因此我特地準備了一批貴重的禮物要送給他，但我擔心其他人手腳不乾淨。若是禮物送到特里馬奇歐大人府上時少了幾樣，對方難免不會對我致謝的心意產生誤解。」指揮官直直看著加拉哈德說：「你在士兵間的風評不錯，加上前任指揮官很信任你，我想你應該能勝任這項任務。」

　　「你會讓我失望嗎，加拉哈德？」

　　「這是我的榮幸，大人。」沒想到指揮官會委以重任，加拉哈德受寵若驚地回道：「我絕對不會讓您失望的。」

 

　　既使高盧已是羅馬行省中數一數二富庶的地區，但一跟帝國的首都——羅馬相比，頓時遜色的不堪一提。高聳的樓房、宏偉的競技場和通向四方的整齊大道，絡繹不絕的馬車和人潮簡直像全世界的人同時聚集在此；市集裡的商人叫賣著來自世界各地的珍奇藝品，一整排的店鋪裡塞滿貴重的香料與美酒，街上的婦女穿著精緻的衣裳、畫著明豔動人的妝容大膽賣弄風騷……種種新奇、美麗的事物目不暇給，加拉哈德從沒想過自己有天會來到羅馬，以前他對羅馬的描述只覺得誇大而荒唐，親眼見識到了才驚覺自己的無知——羅馬的繁榮實在非傳言所能比擬，那些描述根本不及他親眼所見的百分之一。

　　羅馬市政官氣派的宅邸終於來到眼前。任務即將圓滿達成，加拉哈德總算能放下一顆心。隨行的信使上前向守衛表明來意，沒過多久宅邸的總管便親自出來迎接、帶領加拉哈德一行護衛與禮物車隊進入庭院。

　　羅馬市政官特里馬奇歐十分慷慨，主動出借自家的浴場給長途跋涉的士兵們使用。加拉哈德放鬆地享受蒸氣和熱水，驚奇地看了羅馬一整天，一鬆懈下來便感到疲累。羅馬奢華的奇景固然新鮮，看多了卻讓人煩躁，他想念起家鄉的草原和群山，雖然與羅馬相比一無所有，卻怎麼也看不膩。

　　再過十年。加拉哈德向自己說，再過十年他就能回家了。

　　加拉哈德洗完了澡，一名僕人領他到休息的房間，加拉哈德一踏進去卻看到兩名年輕男僕等在裡邊，一位手上捧著一疊華麗的衣服，另一位則拿著理髮工具。

　　「主人邀請你一同享用晚餐，請讓我們為你梳洗、更換衣服。」僕人恭敬地說。

　　加拉哈德覺得很奇怪，正想開口拒絕卻想起此行的目的——代表軍團指揮官向房子的主人、羅馬市政官特里馬奇歐表達謝意。雖然自己的任務只有護衛禮物，但若是在此回絕主人、惹對方不高興，豈不也辜負了指揮官對他的信任？何況房子主人還好心地讓他們一票髒兮兮的士兵使用浴池，他也應該替弟兄們向主人好好道謝。

　　「那就交給你們了。」加拉哈德無奈地坐下，看著僕人著手修整自己的亂髮、將一臉鬍鬚剃個乾淨。

 

　　「歡迎來到羅馬。」身材臃腫的市政官特里馬奇歐斜躺在躺椅上，一對豬蹄般的胖手熱情地朝加拉哈德揮舞。「坐下吧。別感到拘束，我喜歡有人一起吃飯。」

　　加拉哈德感到渾身不自在，他穿著由滑順的絲綢製成的昂貴長袍、刮去了鬍子、原本鳥窩般的亂髮也被剪成服貼的羅馬式髮型——這副模樣怎麼看都像個羅馬人，詭異極了。

　　「奧雷利烏斯在信上誇了你不少，我還以為他在吹牛，不過看到你我就放心了。」特里馬奇歐自顧自地說，跟著抓起一把蝸牛肉塞進嘴裡咀嚼。他拿起酒杯想喝幾口，發現酒杯是空的，轉頭怒斥隨侍在旁的小僕人。

　　「還在看什麼？倒酒啊！」男童嚇得面無血色、趕緊為主人斟酒，加拉哈德同情地看著嚇壞的男孩，突然驚覺——打從進入特里馬奇歐的宅邸後，自己就沒看到過半個女人了。

大宅裡所有僕人都是男的，而且清一色是長相清秀的青年或男童。

　　「加拉哈德，」特里馬奇歐突然喊了他一聲，「你怎麼不吃呢？」

　　「我……身體不太舒服，」加拉哈德結巴地回道：「今天走太多路……太累了……謝謝您，讓弟兄們使用浴場。」

　　「真的很抱歉，我先告退——」加拉哈德起身想走，但特里馬奇歐喊住了他。

　　「等一下。」特里馬奇歐從躺椅上坐起，「對不起，突然就找你一起用餐，你一定嚇壞了吧？」

　　「我沒有別的意思，我只是……很久沒有客人來拜訪了，難得吃飯能有個伴，一時興奮過頭了。」特里馬奇歐落寞地說：「至少陪我喝一杯酒，好嗎？」

　　位高權重的羅馬市政官竟誠心向區區一名異族士兵道歉？加拉哈德感到很驚奇，也為自己剛才無禮的反應感到愧疚，他心軟地坐回餐桌，向主人道歉。

　　「我為剛才無禮的舉動向您致歉，特里馬奇歐大人。懇求您原諒我這名不懂禮節的異族。」

　　「小事而已，別放在心上。」特里馬奇歐和藹地說，與加拉哈德乾杯。「敬偉大的羅馬。」

　　加拉哈德將杯中佳釀一飲而盡，醉人的葡萄酒參著蜂蜜與花香的芬芳，醺的讓人站不穩腳步——手裡的酒杯摔落地面，加拉哈德覺得一陣暈眩，趕緊伸手撐住桌子才沒倒在地上。

　　「怎麼了，加拉哈德？」特里馬奇歐走上來作勢攙扶加拉哈德，一把將加拉哈德拉了過去，扔到自己的躺椅上。「覺得身體不舒服嗎？」

　　「你……！」

　　「真沒想到薩爾馬提亞那種蠻荒之地也能出這等尤物。」特里馬奇歐一手抬起加拉哈德的下巴，像挑選貨品一樣審視加拉哈德。「我還該好好感謝奧雷利烏斯，提拔那小子真沒白費。」

　　加拉哈德一把甩開對方，想離對方遠一點，手腳卻在藥物的作用下使不上力。

　　「你到底在說什麼？」加拉哈德慍怒地問。

　　「奧雷利烏斯沒告訴你？」特里馬奇歐難看的肥臉擠出不懷好意的笑容，「你也是禮物之一啊。」

　　加拉哈德震驚地瞪大雙眼，惡毒的寒意從頭頂蔓延至全身，他渾身發抖、冷的一個聲音也發不出來。

　　他被指揮官出賣了。

　　「你不用再到前線賣命了，只要好好服侍我……」令人作嘔的肥手隔著細膩的絲綢撫摸加拉哈德的身體，另一手熟捻地探進長袍、搓揉加拉哈德的下體。

　　「包你這輩子不愁吃穿、享盡富貴。」

　　「不要碰我！」加拉哈德崩潰地嘶吼，他掄起拳頭往對方臉上揮去，特里馬奇歐輕鬆地抓住加拉哈德無力的反擊，將他反壓在餐桌上。

　　「喔，對了。這是你第一次跟男人做，我會對你溫柔點的。」特里馬奇歐沉重的身軀壓制住加拉哈德，加拉哈德不想感受，但對方一把掀開遮蔽加拉哈德身體的布料，吻上肌膚的涼意殘酷地提醒他即將發生的事。

　　「滾開！」加拉哈德絕望地吼著：「不要碰我！」

　　特里馬奇歐貪婪地舔吻加拉哈德的耳際與脖頸，滿身贅肉放肆貼上加拉哈德的背，「精實而不瘦弱，我喜歡。尤其是這屁股，嗯，很好、非常好。」肥嘟嘟的手掌猥褻地揉捏加拉哈德的臀瓣，加拉哈德徒勞掙扎，手指扯下桌布、將桌面弄的一片凌亂，突然，加拉哈德摸到一個冰涼的物體，他抬頭一看——是餐刀。

　　無預警地，炙熱的肉棒貼上加拉哈德，囂張地磨蹭、頂著加拉哈德的臀瓣。加拉哈德倒抽口氣，一把抓起餐刀往身後刺去。

　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊——」淒厲的哀號殺豬般響起，壓在上身的重量頓時消失，加拉哈德立刻頭也不回、跌跌撞撞地往外逃。

　　「抓住他！」

　　頭腦一片昏沉，連帶視線也是一片模糊，守衛與僕人從四方湧上來，加拉哈德咬破自己的下唇，用疼痛來刺激自己保持清醒。四肢愈來愈無力，連奪來的劍也握不住了。加拉哈德艱難地喘氣，又一批守衛衝了上來，他索性扔下武器，撲入對方懷中。守衛先是愣了一下，下一秒馬上慘叫著推開加拉哈德，加拉哈德跌在地上，惡狠狠地吐出口中血淋淋的耳朵，撐著牆站起身。

　　他絕對不能倒下，絕對不能。

　　僅剩的視野糊成一團，加拉哈德拖著身軀，扶著牆一步步往外走。他的臉上和胸前全染滿了血，牙齒是他僅剩的武器，不管來者是誰張嘴就咬。眼皮失去控制，逐漸塌了下來。不行，還不可以……加拉哈德含糊地低語，浸滿鹹腥的喉間疲憊地鼓動了一下，頓時歸於寂靜。

　　他終究敵不過藥力，昏了過去

 

　　「把他弄醒。」羅馬市政官冷酷地說，僕人聽命行事、撈起水桶潑向被鐵鍊吊著、遍體麟傷的加拉哈德。

　　「嘶——」加拉哈德劇烈顫抖，結痂的傷口再次裂開、滲出血液，他全身上下滿是瘀傷、燙傷和鞭傷，沒有一處皮膚完好如初。手腕上的鐵銬與鎖鏈將加拉哈德離地吊起，僅有腳趾尖碰得到一點地面。

　　「終究是個野蠻人。」特里馬奇歐鄙夷地看著慘不忍睹的加拉哈德，「對你好還不領情，竟敢刺傷我？」他提起鞭子，狠狠往加拉哈德傷痕累累的身軀再添幾道傷口。鞭子打得加拉哈德皮開肉綻，而加拉哈德早已無力反抗，他只希望自己能趕快昏過去。

　　打得手痠了，特里馬奇歐將鞭子交給一旁的僕人，揪起加拉哈德腦後的頭髮問：「你想死在這裡嗎，野蠻人？」

　　不。加拉哈德痛苦地喘氣，盡力撐開眼看向特里馬奇歐。

　　我不想死。乾裂的嘴唇在空中無聲開闔，加拉哈德已虛弱地發不出聲音。眼淚逕自從眼眶滾落，挾著乾掉的血漬在臉上畫出混濁的紅線。

　　我想回家。

　　「喔，你不想死嗎？」特里馬奇歐理解地說，「其實我也不想這樣對你。老實說，我挺喜歡你的，加拉哈德。」

　　「你不想死，而我也不想殺你。不如這樣吧？我就當作這場不愉快沒發生，」特里馬奇歐貼到加拉哈德耳邊，刻意舔了下加拉哈德的耳根。

　　「只要你用身體好好『補償』我。」

　　加拉哈德深吸口氣，在鐵鍊允許的最大範圍內揮開特里馬奇歐。

　　「殺了他。」特里馬奇歐冷漠地下令。一旁的守衛走上前，拔出腰間的長劍，加拉哈德任命地閉上雙眼。不用再忍耐了，他的痛苦很快就會結束……

　　「不，等一下。」特里馬奇歐突然制止守衛，「我想到更好的主意……」他走回加拉哈德面前，臃腫的手指饒富興味地逗弄自己掛滿贅肉的下巴。

　　「一個為羅馬服役的蠻族士兵，最想要的會是什麼呢？」

　　加拉哈德驚恐地抬起頭，特里馬奇歐擠著可憎的笑臉湊到加拉哈德眼前，放慢速度、得意地宣布：

　　「你永遠無法回到故鄉了。」特里馬奇歐陰森地笑著：「你會悲慘地死在異地，被鳥獸撕得肚破腸流。永遠後悔今天拒絕了我。」

　　不！加拉哈德奮力扯著鐵鍊，但對方大笑著離去，將他獨自扔在黑暗裡。

　　殺了我！加拉哈德忍著劇痛、不死心地扯著鐵鍊，但是沒有人搭理他，不久他耗盡體力，再次昏了過去。當他再睜開眼時，舉目所見只有一片陌生的灰藍。

　　他已在開往不列顛的船上。

 

　　「加拉哈德，」用完晚餐，亞瑟愉快地喊住正要離開飯廳的加拉哈德。「跟我去房間一下。」

　　終於來了。加拉哈德不動聲色地點頭，沉默地跟著軍團長離開人群。當事務官告訴他這全是亞瑟搞的鬼後，他便在靴子裡藏了一把匕首，靜候對方找上門。因為反抗特里馬奇歐，自己才會被送到不列顛的邊境，陷入另一個羅馬人——亞瑟的手中。若這就是加拉哈德的命運，那他也認栽了。

　　但他絕對會反抗到最後一刻。

　　「進來吧，小心地上——」亞瑟話還沒說完，加拉哈德就先踢到一疊堆在地上的書。他急忙蹲下身想將書擺回去，又差點被一張扔在地上的舊地圖絆倒。

　　「沒關係，你站在那別動。」亞瑟尷尬地說，軍團最高統帥的房間竟是如此災難，地板上亂七八糟地疊滿書堆，桌面也被各種雜物和文件霸佔，房間裡收藏衣物的大箱子全部打開……彷彿有人在找什麼一樣。

　　「最近忙過頭，之後就會恢復正常了。」亞瑟熟捻地穿過障礙，來到床邊。他隨意地卸下武器放在一旁，背對加拉哈德輕鬆地說：

　　「脫掉你的腰帶。」

　　真是直接。加拉哈德深吸口氣，將腰帶解下放在地上，手指悄悄伸向靴子內側……

　　「穿上它。」亞瑟突然扔了件衣服過來，緊接著又拋了件鎖子甲。「還有這個。」加拉哈德手忙腳亂地接住它們，一頭霧水地瞪著軍團長。亞瑟回過身，手裡拿著一條厚皮制的寬腰封，不解地望著手上捧著衣物、愣在原地的加拉哈德。

　　「怎麼了？穿上去啊。」

　　加拉哈德趕緊套上衣服，亞瑟耐心地幫助他穿上鎖子甲、繫上腰封，再裝上肩甲和披風。

　　「太好了，很合身。」亞瑟往後退一步，滿意地說。「我本來還擔心會太大，幸好有先請鐵匠補破洞。」

　　亞瑟再看幾眼，皺眉思索：「好像還是有點太長……你明天去鐵匠那給他調整一下——」

　　「等一下，」加拉哈德狐疑地打斷軍團長，「你要給我你的盔甲？」

　　「是啊。」

　　「你瘋了嗎？」加拉哈德不小心脫口而出。你叫我來房間只是要給我盔甲？這怎麼可能？不，就算如此，一個羅馬軍官、還是軍團裡階級最高的軍團長，竟然將他的盔甲送給一名異族士兵？

　　「收在箱子裡的盔甲沒有用處，它的功用應該是保護戰士。」亞瑟伸手蓋起掀開的箱子，「雖然是我用過的舊東西，希望你不嫌棄。」

　　「不，我不能收——」

　　「加拉哈德，」亞瑟打斷加拉哈德，不悅地嘆了口氣，語氣轉為認真：「聽著，我知道你在提防我。」

　　加拉哈德緊張地握緊雙拳，等待軍團長發落。

　　「我完全能理解。」

　　什麼？加拉哈德不敢置信地瞪著亞瑟，亞瑟沒有發怒，反而一臉平靜地繼續說下去：「原本我想讓你自己調適，但既然我們很快就要出任務，趁現在直接把話說清楚也不壞。」

　　「我想說的是，加拉哈德，」亞瑟誠懇地看著加拉哈德：「你在這裡沒有敵人。」

　　「我知道你經歷過什麼。特里馬奇歐臭名昭彰，既使在不列顛也略有聽聞。」

　　「我尊敬的導師教導我每個人都是平等的。我猜你過去受到許多不公平的對待，不過在這裡，沒有人可以用權勢和地位去傷害、脅迫其他人——至少我不允許。」亞瑟驕傲地說，伸出右手按著加拉哈德的肩膀。

　　「或許要你馬上信任一個羅馬人很困難，不過如果你願意的話，你可以試著相信我。」亞瑟的嘴角勾起一絲欣慰的微笑，「那將是我的榮幸。」

 

　　「加拉哈德，要不要去喝一杯？」

　　走回自己臥房的路上，加拉哈德碰到了伊格爾和葛文。伊格爾讚嘆地看著加拉哈德身上閃亮的盔甲，葛文則笑著拍拍加拉哈德說：「我說過，亞瑟他不會忘記的。」

　　「很棒的盔甲。回去把它拖了，跟我們去喝一杯吧。」

　　「不……謝謝你，葛文。」加拉哈德揮揮手，謝絕邀請。「我有點累，你們去就好。」

　　「你還好吧，加拉哈德？」伊格爾擔心地問。

　　「睡一覺就好了。」加拉哈德打了個呵欠，開玩笑地說：「有認識可愛的姑娘要介紹給我，別獨吞了啊。」

　　「你去夢中找吧！」只有這種時候葛文不會把自己當弟弟。加拉哈德笑著看葛文假裝生氣的離開，自從加拉哈德來了後，對方的行情可跌的不低。

　　回到了房間，加拉哈德關上房門，靠著門板緩緩深呼吸。

　　你在這裡沒有敵人。

　　亞瑟的話在腦中響起，眼淚頓時潰堤而下，加拉哈德伸手擦去眼淚，試圖止住胸口激動的情緒；多年來壓抑的委屈如洪水沖破堤防，加拉哈德無力抵擋，只能無助地抱著頭，滑坐在地上，在黑暗的掩蔽下哭得不能自己。

　　他終於沒有敵人了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不專業歷史補充：  
> １.關於羅馬統治下的高盧，對不起大家，我又來道歉了orz  
> 在第三回的補充，我寫「高盧地區一直都不太平靜，日耳曼人從被羅馬征服後就不太爽，和平個幾年後總會再起來反叛。」在寫這一回時我去翻了關於高盧行省的資料，發現這是個天大的錯誤。羅馬當初征服高盧時打得非常辛苦，高盧的日耳曼人非常頑強的抵抗。但是史實是，高盧卻在被統治後迅速的「羅馬化」，「最終由於羅馬的強勢而漸被同化，公元1世紀時已經無法和羅馬人相區分了。」而這篇亞瑟王的年代是西元五世紀……所以這是個差了四百年的低級失誤。(崩潰) 就請大家原諒無能的我，當作在平行世界的羅馬，過了四百年日耳曼人還是很不爽起來叛亂吧。QQ  
> 2.馬蹄鐵。「馬蹄鐵可能是羅馬人的創新，在公元前1世紀的遺址里就很常見了。」雖然羅馬人並沒有因此全面使用馬蹄鐵(大概是出於經濟考量吧？) 因為想表現亞瑟給騎士們高度待遇，就讓戰馬們都裝蹄鐵了，真是幸福呀~  
> 3.古羅馬時代的女人已經會化妝了喔！而且化妝是一件普遍的事。雖然用的化妝品原始很多(但真材實料)，當時的女性已經會畫粉底、腮紅、口紅、眉毛，甚至還會去除腿毛和腋毛。
> 
> 資料來自維基百科、《腐化墮落的羅馬人》和《古羅馬的旅人》


	10. Chapter 10

　　一抹黑影匆促地奔過一望無際的白淨雪地，平整的積雪在馬兒飛馳的步伐下攪成千片、揚起陣陣煙霧般的雪塵；戰馬風馳電掣地穿過森林和原野，然而背上的騎士仍不滿意，崔斯坦焦急地用腳跟輕踢了下忠實戰友的側腹，催促牠加快速度。馬兒不高興地抗議了一聲，還是遵從主人的指示、邁開四蹄全力奔馳。

　　謝了，夥伴。回到軍營一定給你蘋果吃。崔斯坦在心裡由衷感謝道。

　　他承認這次自己追得太深入了，他原應在察覺暴風雪的前兆時就打住回頭，但是他卻沒有這麼做——導致自己回頭時被暴風雪白白困了兩天。他懊惱的倒不是無法回到溫暖的床鋪這點小事，在冰天凍地中熬幾個夜晚難不倒他。

　　讓崔斯坦耿耿於懷的是時間。情報的傳遞向來分秒必爭，而他已被迫浪費了整整兩天！既使這是他必須冒的險，而獲得的成果也為自己的先見之明做了見證……崔斯坦回頭瞥了一下，唯一萬幸的是並沒有半點追兵的影子。

　　再快一點！時間緊追不捨地貼在崔斯坦身後，它無形的刀刃已抵上他的背脊。

 

　　「謝謝騎士大人！」

　　加拉哈德站在屋簷下伸了個懶腰，甫踏出溫暖的穀倉，鼻間的吐息立即凍成一片白霧。長城一帶雖是軍事重地，因著邊境內外的貿易活動吸引了不少人遷居於此，雖不如官方建立的大城市發達，倒也有一個小鎮的規模。沒有戰事時，亞瑟將騎士們分成幾個小隊，讓他們輪班跟著士兵一起協助地方官處理居民事務——例如在暴風雪後挨家勘查、補強房舍。

　　人人平等，不論位階皆要服務。加拉哈德按了按自己僵硬的肩膀，吁了口氣。的確很符合亞瑟的作風。

　　到了下一戶人家，伊格爾繞著屋子周圍巡視，突然有什麼引起他的注意。

　　「加拉哈德、艾格，」伊格爾在牆邊蹲下，向同伴揮手示意他們跟上。「你們過來一下。」

　　加拉哈德和艾格同時向前踏出一步，又因意識到對方的反應而停下來、互瞪一眼。

　　「快一點啦！」伊格爾不耐煩地催促，這兩人怎麼老是一見面就要打起來？兩人總算站到伊格爾身後，循著他指的地方看去，牆腳的雪地有挖掘過的痕跡。

　　艾格不以為然地哼了一聲。「老鼠洞有什麼好看的？」

　　「老鼠沒這麼大隻，」加拉哈德觀察挖掘的範圍立即反駁，跟著在伊格爾旁邊蹲下。「你覺得是什麼？」

　　「不知道。」伊格爾轉向加拉哈德笑了一下：「不過把它挖開就會知道了。」

　　一半出於好奇，反正要補好洞也需要把裡頭的住客請出來，於是加拉哈德幫著伊格爾挖起巢穴，艾格雖不願參與，卻仍敵不過好奇地站在旁邊看。挖著挖著，巢穴深處似乎起了動靜。伊格爾拿下腰上的配劍，將劍柄充當棍子探進洞裡，劍身立即傳來震動，洞裡的生物正死命地攻擊入侵的握柄；伊格爾迅速將劍拉出洞穴，洞穴的主人來不及鬆口，跟著被拖了出來——是隻野兔。三人愣了一下，兔子沒等人類反應過來，馬上蹬腳彈開、拔腿就逃。

　　「抓住牠！」偏偏他們今天是出來修房子、沒一個人帶弓箭，一時間三人手邊有什麼全往兔子扔；野兔靈巧地閃過朝自己飛來的刀劍和斧頭，沒多久便甩開兩腿生物的徒勞追逐，消失在雪地上。

　　「可惡……」眼看加菜無望，加拉哈德懊惱地撐著膝蓋，停下來休息。跑得上氣不接下氣的艾格則乾脆就地坐下，乾瞪著兔子消失的方向。

　　加拉哈德回過頭，卻只看到艾格。「伊格爾人呢？」他皺眉問道。艾格跟著往後看一下，聳聳肩無精打采地回答：

　　「不知道，沒跟上吧？」

　　加拉哈德盯著艾格。這傢伙開頭一副不感興趣的樣子，卻也跟著追了過來。

　　「看什麼看啊，薩爾馬提亞人？」

　　雖然先前發生那些不愉快，但認真說來自己並不討厭艾格。加拉哈德輕吁了口氣，向著正欲起身的艾格伸出右手。對方防備地瞪了加拉哈德一眼，猶豫了一下，拉住加拉哈的的手爬起身。兩人沉默地沿著原路折返，一邊尋找不見蹤影的伊格爾，從雪地上的腳步看來對方沒跑多遠就折回原地，回到原來的兔子洞旁……

　　「那隻兔子呢？」看見加拉哈德和艾格走回來，伊格爾站起身，手裡不知道捧著什麼。

　　「被牠跑了。」加拉哈德無奈地回答，誇張地舉了下空空如也的雙手。

　　「噢，那還真可惜。」伊格爾輕快地接道，聽起來並不這麼認為。

　　「你是在高興什麼？看老子白跑一趟覺得很有趣嗎？」艾格沒好氣地問。

　　「你誤會了，艾格。」伊格爾連忙將手中的東西湊到兩人眼前，幾隻渾身紅通通、連眼睛都還沒睜開的小兔子正在他手心扭動。

　　「先來幹活吧，等會兒一起喝兔肉湯。」

　　從廚方漫出的燉煮香氣融化了屋外的寒冷，濃郁的香味不請自來地竄入鼻樑、勾的人食慾大開，在加拉哈德一夥人加強屋頂、堵好兔子洞的時候，房子的女主人用小兔子們煮了鍋好湯，更慷慨地在湯中添入其他食材以感謝辛勞的士兵和騎士們。待修補的工作告一段落後，一行人便停下來滿足地享用美味的兔肉湯。

　　喝完一碗後，加拉哈德悠閒地看著周圍歡快的人們，士兵和百姓不分彼此、融洽地圍著湯鍋談天說地、共享美食。這裡的生活真不賴。加拉哈德放鬆地欣賞眼前的景象，不知不覺間嘴角已悄悄泛起笑意。

　　匆促的馬蹄聲無預警地打破和諧，一名騎士忽然急駛而來、直到人群邊緣才緊急勒住韁繩。葛文眉頭緊皺，坐在馬背上居高臨下地向眾兵士們傳令：

　　「所有人，立即回軍營集合！」

　　「發生什麼事了？」加拉哈德忍不住問。

　　「崔斯坦回來了。」葛文匆匆拋下一句話，馬不停蹄地繼續傳令。

 

　　嚴肅的氣氛盤據廳堂，騎士團全員到齊、圍著圓桌屏息等待亞瑟發言，加拉哈德瞥了眼崔斯坦，崔斯坦沉默地喝著熱酒，孤傲的臉孔多了幾處凍傷的痕跡。

　　「騎士們，」亞瑟起身打破沉默，「我們都知道凱爾特人鮮少在冬天來犯，不過事實證明：永遠不能小看你的敵人。」

　　「崔斯坦偵查到一群凱爾特人趁著暴風雪時往長城逼近，距離城門僅剩兩天的距離。」亞瑟稍作停頓，與崔斯坦交換眼神。「對方人數不多，大約只有四十人，很可能是先遣部隊、後方或許還有支援，但無論如何我們不能讓他們繼續前進。」

　　「明日天一亮出擊。」亞瑟話一說完，滿堂騎士馬上一致叫好。看著熱血沸騰的弟兄們，亞瑟寬慰地笑了一下，繼續以認真的語氣宣布：「明天分成兩隊行動，一隊和我一起正面迎敵，另一隊由蘭斯洛特率領從側翼突擊。接下來我叫到名字的人明日跟我一隊，其餘的跟著蘭斯洛特。」軍團長宣布完畢，轉而瀏覽一屋子躍躍欲試的戰士，在座眾人紛紛屏息以待、引頸期盼亞瑟唸到自己的名字。

　　「崔斯坦。」

　　崔斯坦靜靜點頭，舉了下酒杯致意。

　　「波爾斯、達葛奈。」

　　「好耶！」波爾斯邊抓著達葛奈，邊興奮地大喊。

　　「加拉哈德。」

　　加拉哈德驚訝地抬起頭，亞瑟向著他微微一笑，接著繼續點其他名字。雙手不自覺地收緊成拳，但不是因為害怕，加拉哈德吸了口氣將期待配著酒吞回肚裡，暗自等待明日到來。

 

　　陽光虛弱地掙脫雲霧的箝制，在凍得發白的雪地灑下微光；鐵鍊上的冰霜隨著鍊條的轉動發出陣陣清脆的碎裂聲，厚重的城門緩緩開啟，亞瑟率領著騎士駕著戰馬一湧而出，眾人按照軍團長前一天的安排、安靜有序地向著凱爾特部隊的營地前進。鬆軟的積雪雖然能降低馬蹄聲，幫助他們隱藏行蹤，同時也拖慢了馬匹行進的速度，更易於敵人藏匿陷阱。無須亞瑟吩咐，騎士們不約而同保持緘默，唯恐無情的野地將多餘的聲響蒐集起來送給敵人。天色漸暗時眾人停下來在林中簡單紮營，崔斯坦則在夜色掩護下獨自探勘前路。第一日平靜地過去，一行人沒碰上敵人，晚上也沒有夜襲。

　　「很奇怪，」翌日崔斯坦向亞瑟回報，「他們根本沒移動，還在原來的位置。」

　　「人數有增多嗎？」亞瑟問道。

　　「沒有，周圍也沒有其他營地。」

　　「要合為一隊嗎？」蘭斯洛特雙手抱胸，等待亞瑟指示。

　　「不，等一等。」亞瑟思索了一會兒，開口說：「我和崔斯坦帶幾個人進去交涉，你指揮剩下的人包圍營地，在外待命。」

　　雖然有幸被亞瑟欽點隨行，加拉哈德仍不明白軍團長為何在我方站上風的情形下選擇先與對方交涉。既使加拉哈德並非好戰之徒，但根據同伴所說的凱爾特戰士作風——凱爾特人向來寧願自殺也不投降，這種敵手只會和對方廝殺到最後一刻，根本不吃談判這套。

　　無論如何，加拉哈德只能繃緊神經，做好最壞的打算、盡全力保護軍團長。在蘭斯洛特的指揮下，包圍很快布署完畢，騎士們只能屏息等待，目送軍團長在崔斯坦、加拉哈德以及會說凱爾特語的不列顛騎士貝德維爾的陪同下深入敵營。亞瑟一行小心翼翼地前進，凱爾特營地粗陋的籬笆外牆已進入視線範圍，卻沒看見任何凱爾特戰士的蹤影。愈靠近營地，一股難以忍受的腐臭味跟著撲鼻而來，亞瑟和崔斯坦迅速交換了下眼神，崔斯坦眼神銳利地盯著前方，而加拉哈德用力將臭味呼出鼻腔，腐敗的臭味重到連冰冷的空氣都無法稀釋。

　　四人沉默不語，那是屍體腐爛的味道。

　　突然，一名骨瘦如柴的孩童抱著籃子，從搖搖欲墜的圍籬內走了出來。發現陌生的騎士，小孩嚇得瞪大雙眼，動也不敢動。

　　「不用怕。」貝德維爾爬下馬，用凱爾特語慢慢問，「你住在這裡嗎？」

　　面對人高馬大的騎士，小男孩嚇得渾身發抖，牙齒在嘴裡打顫，緊張到連個聲音都發不出來。

　　「我叫貝德維爾，你叫什麼名字？」貝德維爾耐心地問。「這股臭味是從哪發出的？」

　　男孩愣了一下，眼淚無預警地漫過他臉上紅腫的凍瘡。

　　「求求您……」男孩哽咽地說，痛苦與恐懼從眼底傾瀉而下。「救救我們。」

 

　　占地不大的營地裡滿是來不及埋葬的屍體。男孩擦去眼淚，領著騎士們走入人間地獄。在嚴寒的逼迫下，男孩的村落遭到其他凱爾特部落攻擊、掠奪糧食，多數男人在保衛家園時戰死，剩下的老弱婦孺為了活命沒有選擇，只能鋌而走險逃到鄰近長城的地區苟延殘喘。他們之中有許多傷患，除了沒有藥品外更缺乏食物，然而命運不但不施予同情，反而颳起無情的暴風雪吹滅更多生命。

　　加拉哈德看著沉默不語的亞瑟，重重嘆了口氣。悲劇在戰場上向來不新鮮，愈是經驗豐富的戰士，看過的煉獄就愈多。這群凱爾特人固然可憐，但他們畢竟是痛恨羅馬的凱爾特人。既使倖存者盡是婦女與孩童，仍難保日後他們不會向同族人通風報信。眼下他們可以為了活命屈就投降，但未來真的就會乖乖歸順帝國嗎？誰也說不準。

　　亞瑟雖宅心仁厚，然而這是戰爭。既使亞瑟決定對這群人見死不救，整個騎士團也不會有一人站出來譴責他。

　　那為什麼亞瑟還不下決定？加拉哈德用眼神質問貝德維爾，對方也跟自己一樣疑惑。

　　「亞瑟，」低啞的嗓音打破了死寂，加拉哈德看向聲音的主人——崔斯坦。深不可測的茶色眼眸透過亂髮，看向站在加拉哈德身後的亞瑟，加拉哈德鬆了口氣，等待崔斯坦將話說完。

　　「幫幫他們吧。」崔斯坦平靜地說。

　　加拉哈德不敢置信地瞪著崔斯坦，這才驚覺那對深邃雙眸裡閃著的不是同情。

　　而是悲傷。


	11. Chapter 11

　　「熊之地與老鷹之地，賜與我們生命與祝福的大地——」薇諾拉輕柔地唱著，美麗的歌聲穿過語言的隔閡，撫平凱爾特孩童們的恐慌與不安，孩子們終於放鬆地打起呵欠，垂下疲倦的眼簾沉入夢鄉。

　　「我們會穿越高山，回到家鄉。我們將會回到家鄉……」歌聲伴著孩子睡去而停歇，薇諾拉小心翼翼地起身，確定每個孩子都蓋好毛毯才放心離開。薇諾拉悄悄闔上門扉，一轉身便看見加拉哈德等在外邊。

　　「他們還好嗎？」加拉哈德靠著牆問。

　　「都睡著了，好不容易。」薇諾拉疲累地笑了一下，「你也累了吧？怎麼還守在這裡？」

　　「我只是在想……」加拉哈德深吸口氣，一瞬間，崔斯坦悲傷的神情浮上腦海。那個以殺戮為樂、差點將自己劈成兩半的崔斯坦，為何會露出這種表情？

　　「在那種情形下，為何活下來的都是孩童？」

　　「因為他們的親人將食物讓給了孩子。」薇諾拉淡淡地說，平靜的語氣裡透著一股屬於母親的堅毅：「換作是我也會這麼做。」

 

　　在崔斯坦提議下，亞瑟終於做出了決定。騎士們埋葬了凱爾特人的遺體，並將剩下的難民帶回要塞安頓。倖存的難民無論是成人或孩童身體皆十分虛弱，剛開始亞瑟只能暫時將他們收容在軍營的醫院照料，然而真正的難題在他們恢復健康後才開始。

　　帝國統治下的不列顛行省向來飽受凱爾特人的騷擾，尤其長城一帶的居民在凱爾特人的威脅下根本是與死亡比鄰而居。在居民的想像裡「凱爾特」就是死神的代名詞，看到凱爾特人就是末日降臨，更別提讓凱爾特人進城、還要他們與對方一同生活。出於對亞瑟的尊敬與愛戴，加上亞瑟身為駐軍軍團長的權力，好不容易，在亞瑟不厭其煩、苦口婆心地與地方官和居民溝通協商後，居民總算同意劃出一小塊區域讓難民居住——條件是要有士兵和騎士輪流駐守。

　　加拉哈德無聊地守在難民庇護所外，聽著裡頭貝德維爾教小朋友們學語言。一輛馬車運著木材駛經門口，駕車的樵夫冷冷地瞥了加拉哈德一眼，揮動馬鞭加速駛離庇護所。

　　親身體驗了在地居民投來的尖銳敵意，加拉哈德只能無奈地搖頭。

　　活著，無論對哪一邊都不容易。

　　值完了象徵性的站崗，加拉哈德與前來接替的弟兄寒暄兩句，拖著疲倦的步伐慢慢走回軍營。時間已接近深夜，白日時人聲嘈雜的廳房和走廊在寂靜裡安然沉睡，僅偶爾從遠處傳來守夜士兵的足音如夢境般緩緩迴盪。加拉哈德聆聽著自己的呼吸，享受當下幽靜的獨處時光，但眼皮不爭氣地愈垂愈低，加拉哈德不由自主地打起呵欠，遂改變主意往自己房間走。他選擇經過馬廄的近路，想以最快速度倒在床上，沒想到人都還沒走到馬廄門口，耳朵就先聽到一連串火辣的呻吟。

　　「啊……蘭斯洛特，好棒！啊嗯——」

　　蘭斯洛特那混蛋又把馬廄當旅館用了。加拉哈德厭煩地翻了個白眼。這匹沒節操的種馬，就不能找個隱密點的地方嗎！馬廄裡的女人愈叫愈高亢，加拉哈德尷尬到極點，根本不想再往前一步。

　　沒辦法，只好改繞遠路了。加拉哈德氣呼呼地掉頭，就算跟蘭斯洛特抗議對方也只會一臉得意地炫耀自己的「戰績」，改天一定要想個法子好好回敬他一番。

　　深夜的寒風凍得人牙齒直打哆嗦，既使春天的腳步已近，在深厚積雪融完前還需忍耐好一陣子才能收起冬衣。加拉哈德頂著冷風、加緊腳步通過長廊，這條沿著訓練場搭建的走廊沒有牆面，只有兩排柱子支撐，因此天冷時根本沒人會走這條路……

　　這全都是蘭斯洛特害得！加拉哈德給冷風咬得睡意全失，腦中快速轉著各種天馬行空的報復點子。呼嘯的風聲裡隱約傳來一個詭異的長音，加拉哈德一開始沒有特別留意，但是愈接近走廊盡頭那聲音愈顯清晰，它聽來沙啞而詭異，低沉的好比地底的暗流，又如射出箭矢的弓弦般震動不止。無預警地，聲音忽然轉為嘹亮、悠揚地吟唱著加拉哈德未曾聽過的語言。

　　這是誰的歌聲？加拉哈德好奇地停下來聆聽，滄桑的喉音隨風颳起又散去，孤獨地徘徊在空無一人的訓練場邊。加拉哈德藏起腳步、如貓般安靜地循聲走去。一名男子無視寒冷、坐在外邊的長椅上兀自低吟。加拉哈德站在牆後靜靜聽著，雖然他是第一次聽見這些歌，卻不可思議地覺得那調子很耳熟……自己究竟是在哪裡聽過呢？

　　「誰在那裡？」歌聲的主人突然隔牆問了一句，加拉哈德嚇了一跳——是崔斯坦！

　　「抱歉。」沒想到會先被發現，加拉哈德紅著臉慌張地拋下道歉，頭也不敢回地跑離原地。

　　崔斯坦起身踏入牆內，目送加拉哈德倉皇地隱沒在走廊盡頭。

 

　　用餐時的飯廳永遠吵鬧得彷彿屋頂下一秒就會掀開，加拉哈德埋頭享用菜餚，有道銳利的視線卻始終盯在自己身上。加拉哈德乾下一杯啤酒，佯裝毫不知情，起身投入其他騎士們的打鬧和遊戲。

　　他不用抬頭也知道是誰在盯著他，到底崔斯坦為什麼要盯著自己？

　　崔斯坦在角落默默觀察加拉哈德，他不過想和對方說句「昨晚沒關係、不用放在心上」之類的，但加拉哈德卻一直閃躲，真搞不懂這小子到底在彆扭個什麼？等得不耐煩了，崔斯坦從習慣的牆角起身，主動上前破冰：

　　「加拉哈德，」

　　加拉哈德總算正眼看著自己了，討厭的是連其他人也停下動作，好奇地看向他們，搞得好像崔斯坦要找碴一樣。

　　「有什麼事嗎，崔斯坦？」看崔斯坦遲遲沒說話，加拉哈德忍不住問。

　　「沒事……」算了，反正不說也可以。崔斯坦打消念頭，轉身折回舒適的牆角。

　　真是個怪人。加拉哈德心想，不過這還是他第一次看崔斯坦離開牆角，雖然崔斯坦又走了回去。

　　崔斯坦從不參與遊戲，據騎士團中少數稱得上和崔斯坦熟的蘭斯洛特所說，崔斯坦並非討厭遊戲，只是……就喜歡在旁邊看。雖然崔斯坦話不多，但他和騎士們處得不錯、是個可靠的夥伴，不過大家也承認，沒幾個人真的懂他在想什麼。

　　加拉哈德想起他們帶凱爾特難民回到要塞那一天，當晚崔斯坦和平時一樣窩在牆角、自顧自地削蘋果，自己忍不住上前質問崔斯坦：

　　「你為什麼那樣說？」

　　「抱歉？」崔斯坦抬起頭，不解地問。

　　加拉哈德吸了口氣，雙手叉腰問道：「你叫亞瑟幫助他們，為什麼？」

　　「一時興起罷了。」崔斯坦隨口回道，低頭繼續切他的蘋果。

　　「那個眼神可不像一時興起的樣子。」

　　亂髮後的深色眼眸立刻激動地瞪向加拉哈德，凶狠的眼神霎時如火星燃起又熄滅，接著崔斯坦面無表情地起身，丟下加拉哈德直接走出飯廳。

　　「輪到你了，加拉哈德！你到底要不要擲啊？」波爾斯不耐煩的嗺道，大手一伸把加拉哈德頭上的捲毛揉得更亂。「發呆啊？不會是在想薇諾拉吧，臭小子？」

　　「沒在想你女人啦！」加拉哈德一把撥開波爾斯。

　　他實在不懂崔斯坦，更不明白為何崔斯坦悲傷的神情會印在腦海，始終揮之不去。

 

　　結束一場盡興，加拉哈德回到房間、滿足地倒在床上等待睡意光臨。軍營裡受歡迎的男人可不只蘭斯洛特一個呢！加拉哈德得意地哼了一聲，雖然自己個子不高，但憑著他的長相當初在高盧也是頗吃得開。

　　不知不覺又過了一年。加拉哈德翻了個身，平躺在床上盯著天花板。

　　還有九年。

　　他閉上眼睛，一望無際的翠綠草場浮現眼前，涼風越過群山吹拂而下，掀起沙沙作響的綠浪。羊群在夕陽的催促下踏著火紅的餘暉回到圈裡，傍晚的空氣燃起烤肉的香味與柴火焚燒的劈啪聲；他和姊姊們圍在營火旁，聽父親訴說祖先的故事和傳說。沙啞的歌聲緩緩吟唱，曲折如陡峭山間的細流，又如射出箭矢的弓弦般震動不止……

　　加拉哈德猛地坐起身，推開房門往訓練場走去。熟悉而陌生的曲調鬼魅般徘迴在深夜寂寥的房舍間，加拉哈德循著歌聲回到前一晚的走道盡頭，崔斯坦仍在牆外的長椅上低吟，加拉哈德佇立一會兒，靠著牆悄悄坐下。

　　加拉哈德的確聽過這些歌。在他還小的時候，有一次幾位異族商旅來到部落交易，大人們熱情地宰殺羊隻、設宴款待難得的貴客，客人們感謝主人的慷慨相待，便拿出攜帶的樂器獻唱幾首。那是年幼的他第一次聽見來自外邊的音樂，他以為自己永遠也不會忘掉那獨特的歌聲和樂曲……

　　六年過去了，巍峨的群山在腦中僅剩一塊模糊剪影，高低起伏的山谷和平原也融為同一片廣大綠海，再也分不出方向和位置。眼眶逐漸濕潤，加拉哈德將臉埋入雙膝。他不想忘記，但家鄉的模樣卻和河岸的沙土一樣，在時間的沖刷下逐漸崩解、一去不回。

　　牆外的歌聲停頓了一下，崔斯坦輕輕吁了口氣，向著夜空繼續將歌曲延續下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不專業歷史(?)補充：  
> 關於崔斯坦唱的歌，參考自這一首：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwANedEkqaY  
> 這是蒙古人的古老喉音唱法，稱為「呼麥」。引用維基百科：「又稱喉音唱法、雙聲唱法、多聲唱法或浩林·潮爾，是一種典型運用泛音的歌唱方式（歌者能在一個持續的低音之上，同時唱出另一個像口哨聲的高音），被蒙古人、圖瓦人，和位於阿爾泰地區的蒙古族（卡爾梅克人），阿爾泰人……及楚科奇族應用在民間音樂裡。」聽起來非常特殊，可以從震動的超低頻切換到高音，不可思議到讓人驚奇這真的是人類發出的聲音嗎? XD  
> 更詳細的介紹可以看這篇文章：〈蒙古族古老歌唱法-呼麥〉http://blog.xuite.net/sl5261/twblog/119294859-%E8%92%99%E5%8F%A4%E6%97%8F%E5%8F%A4%E8%80%81%E6%AD%8C%E5%94%B1%E6%B3%95-%E5%91%BC%E9%BA%A5


	12. Chapter 12

　　強勁的山風躍過蓊鬱的山頭和森林，狂野地攪亂一望無際的原野。馬兒嗅聞著掀起的草香，愜意地甩甩鬃毛，邁開腳步迎風奔馳，載著騎士一路登上小丘頂端。馬背上的青年拍掉方才穿過樹林時捲在髮間的草葉，俯瞰底下遼闊的平原與伸向地極的道路；青翠大地與蔚藍天空的邊界悄悄滴下幾個渺小黑點，青年定睛細看，模糊的黑點映入他灰藍色的眼珠，隨著距離接近轉為飄揚的旗幟和車隊。加拉哈德露出笑容，轉頭對著身旁的同伴說：

　　「是他們！」

　　「是亞瑟沒錯，」看到負責人順利歸來，代管騎士們的蘭斯洛特稍稍鬆了口氣，但望著浩浩蕩蕩的隊伍又皺起了眉頭。「這次的新兵也太多了吧？。」

　　「這不是好事嗎？我們的確需要人手。」加拉哈德再次看去，行進的隊伍在綠色的畫布上拉出一條細長黑線。蘭斯洛特說得沒錯，這批新進人馬實在多到詭異、愈看愈令人不安。

　　伊格爾憂慮地盯著綿長的隊伍，低聲說了一句：「彷彿要遠征一樣。」

 

　　夜幕翩然降臨，明亮的火炬與繁星一齊升起、妝點要塞的走廊和廳堂。可口的香味迫不及待溜出廚房，壞心眼地躲入鼻孔，讓一副副急需填滿的腸胃更加飢餓難忍。加拉哈德伴著一大票夥伴興高彩烈地擠入飯廳，時光飛逝，轉眼間兩年過去了。在亞瑟帶領下，他們修好了被凱爾特人破壞的路段，更馬不停蹄地將凱爾特人逐出鄰近道路的地區，好不容易讓邊境一代享有安寧；中間雖有死傷，但幸運的是折損的人數不多，這回更沒想到中央會一口氣加給他們如此豐厚的兵力，往後的日子想必能輕鬆不少。

　　「歡迎回來，葛文。」兩週沒看到葛文，加拉哈德起身擁抱了下好兄弟，「這趟出遊怎麼樣？有搭訕明豔動人的倫迪尼烏姆美女嗎？」

　　「喔，這趟可精彩呢。」葛文故意挑起邊眉毛，舉起杯子裝模作樣地乾杯：「可惜你不能一起去，我都為你感到遺憾了。」

　　「少來了。」加拉哈德開玩笑地搥了下葛文，「新上任的總督如何？」

　　「小氣的要命。他只請亞瑟吃飯，我還只能跟一群士兵擠同間房睡！」葛文不甘心地抱怨：「但是崔斯坦就有跟他們一起吃——雖然是在亞瑟堅持下，亞瑟和總督不知道談了什麼，他說回來再一起宣布……」葛文轉看向亞瑟，嘆了口氣。

　　「希望是好消息。」

　　加拉哈德跟著看向軍團長，亞瑟邊用餐邊和弟兄們分享此行所見，他神采飛揚地描述倫迪尼烏姆的改變，而同行的幾位弟兄則加油添醋地補充新總督有多小氣，更有人站起來戲謔地模仿新總督不可一世的語氣和動作，逗得滿堂大笑。

　　雖然亞瑟遲遲未宣布和總督討論了什麼，但看他的樣子應該不用擔心會是什麼壞消息。加拉哈德轉看向崔斯坦，對方看起來更像沒出過這趟遠門、還是和往常一樣安靜喝酒、自得其樂地玩他的小刀。

　　「騎士們，」酒足飯飽後，亞瑟終於站起身來清了清喉嚨：「我有重要的事要宣布。」

　　「新任總督麥西穆斯十分驚豔邊境地區的安定，對我們這兩年來的努力更是讚許有加。」亞瑟停下來深吸口氣，嚴肅地說：「因此，他派給我們一項重任——收復安東尼長城。」

　　熱鬧的廳堂頓時鴉雀無聲，地處北邊的安東尼長城原是不列顛尼亞的邊界，然而在凱爾特人頻繁的攻擊下，羅馬軍團沒過多久就放棄了安東尼長城、往南撤回現在的邊界——哈德良長城。既使軍團中間也曾短暫收復過安東尼長城，但那也是距今兩百年前的事了。他們先前出城平亂僅在距哈德良長城不遠的地區，再往北的荒野全是凱爾特人的地盤，從沒有人膽敢冒險深入。

　　縱使總督增派的兵力再多，也對渺茫的勝算毫無幫助。

　　「好啊！」波爾斯突然起身歡呼：「老子早就受夠那些藍臉啦！終於能殺個痛快啦，哈哈哈哈哈——」富有感染力的豪邁笑聲趕走了低迷的氛圍，接連響應的叫好燃起士氣，騎士們紛紛起而慶祝、彼此乾杯。

　　「讓他們瞧瞧我們的厲害！」

　　騎士們陶醉著、歡唱著，興緻高昂地互相灌酒，忘卻憂慮與害怕、在心裡編織同一個美夢——他們即將打一場轟轟烈烈的戰爭，痛快地將敵人殺個片甲不留，名留青史，然後衣錦還鄉。

　　眾人盡情痛飲，直到深夜才踏著迷濛的腳步各自散去。椅子不知被誰踢了一下，加拉哈德這才昏沉沉地抬起頭，自己不知何時趴在圓桌上睡著了。他撥開凌亂的桌面、搖晃地站起身，飯廳各處滿是醉倒的同伴，伊格爾和他一樣睡在桌上，艾格則躺在地上、抱著酒瓶呼呼大睡……

　　加拉哈德看著夥伴們各式各樣、千奇百怪的醉相，雖然仍未脫離醉意，但笑一笑也跟著醒了不少。加拉哈德小心地扶著牆、搖搖晃晃地跨過艾格，往自己房間走去。

　　他發誓，如果這次蘭斯洛特又在馬廄播種，他就親手剁了那傢伙的命根子。加拉哈德迷迷糊糊地想著，看也沒看就拐入馬廄，馬廄裡的確有人，但不是蘭斯洛特。

　　「仁慈的上帝啊……」軍團長亞瑟卑微地跪在地上，向著他的神喃喃祈禱。

　　「求祢賜下憐憫，保守我的騎士們平安歸來。」

 

　　低沉的喉音隨著夜風的流動吟唱，加拉哈德靠著走廊的外牆，靜聽牆外詭譎的歌謠。唱完一曲，崔斯坦小聲碎唸了一串。崔斯坦常會這樣，在曲子停歇時自言自語，不知在和誰說話。加拉哈德耐心等待歌聲再次響起，沙啞的吟唱從靜謐的邊緣流瀉而下，與深夜的寂寥共鳴合唱。

　　說來也奇怪，崔斯坦的語言加拉哈德明明一個字也不懂，大部分的曲子更是怪異到無法分類，但是每次聽著崔斯坦的歌，心裡都會產生一股平靜的感覺。加拉哈德輕吁了口氣，或許是因為這些歌和自己的兒時回憶有關吧？自從想起那段回憶後，每當夜深人靜、思念起家鄉時他便會來到這裡，偷聽牆外的崔斯坦唱歌。

　　自從亞瑟回來後全要塞就為出征一事忙翻了天，經過幾個月的籌備後，補給的糧食和軍備總算湊足數量、裝上一車又一車，從其他地方調來的增援部隊也已到達邊境，沿著城牆紮營。明日軍團就要出征，既使討伐順利，再回到這裡恐怕也是兩三年以後了。

　　而誰也不知道自己能否平安歸來。加拉哈德沉重地嘆了口氣，他早已踏過由敵人與戰友的屍體交織而成的慘烈戰場，清楚明白自己隨時都會成為其中一具。然而此刻的自己卻像個新兵般惶恐不安，連加拉哈德自己都無法置信。在邊境的日子雖然艱辛，他卻從未想過自己會如此快樂，當他被丟上開往不列顛的船時他以為自己已一無所有，而現在他卻再次害怕失去。

　　求祢賜下憐憫，保守騎士們平安歸來。

　　想起亞瑟的禱告，加拉哈德閉上雙眼，思緒隨著深沉的吟唱歸於平靜，在心底緩緩默禱一個又一個名字。


	13. Chapter 13

　　「六。」

　　「九。」艾格自豪地報數，將斧刃上的血往地上一甩，看向達葛奈。

　　「十三。」達葛奈轉看向波爾斯。

　　「十五，哈哈哈——」波爾斯得意地大笑，轉向加拉哈德問：「你呢，你殺了幾個？」

　　「我沒算。」加拉哈德將劍收入鞘中，「我不喜歡比這個。」

　　「嘖，掃興的小子。」波爾斯搔搔頭，正巧瞥見從樹林另一頭走回來的崔斯坦。「你殺了幾個啊，崔斯坦？」

　　「二十一。」崔斯坦一邊張望四周，漫不經心地回道。

　　「天殺的，你他媽灌水的吧！」波爾斯立即瞪大眼睛喊道。

　　「信不信隨你。」崔斯坦搭了下波爾斯的肩膀，狡黠地眨了下眼睛。「還是你想改計總人數也可以？」

　　一天的行動在黃昏將至時宣告結束，騎士們躍上坐騎穿過茂密的森林，在夜幕降下前回到營地。離開長城不過一個半月的時間軍團就攻下了兩座堡壘，接連的勝利大幅提振士氣，失落的安東尼長城似乎不再遙不可及，不論軍官或士兵皆躍躍欲試，人人都期盼著能早日拔營、繼續立下更多戰功——除了亞瑟以外。

　　等了好幾天，這次遠征的總指揮官總算肯叫亞瑟到房間商討戰情。亞瑟迫不及待地準備匯報這幾天掃蕩的成果，然而指揮官不僅壓根沒打算聽亞瑟報告，短短的一句命令更是直接將亞瑟的心情打入谷底。

　　「您要我們繼續前進？」聽到總指揮下達的指令，亞瑟忍不住直言：「這樣太冒險了，路堤利烏斯大人。城外的森林裡還藏著敵人，現在前進的話我們的補給隨時可能被切斷——」

　　「夠了，」路堤利烏斯不耐煩地打斷亞瑟，揮手示意亞瑟退下。「我已經決定了，後天就拔營，繼續往北推進。」話說完了亞瑟人卻還不走，路堤利烏斯皺起眉頭瞪向一臉凝重的亞瑟。「你還站在那做什麼？」

　　「給我一個月。」亞瑟深吸口氣，耐著性子懇求：「只要一個月的時間，讓我的人肅清這一帶的森林，至少確保敵人——」

　　「不要再說了！」總指揮慍怒地問：「你是在質疑我的判斷嗎，亞瑟？」

　　「凱爾特人只是暫時放棄堡壘，這裡是他們的地盤，只要他們想隨時都能殺回來。」亞瑟的憂慮頓時化為怒火，他忍不住脫口而出：「不先控制住堡壘的腹地就前進，無疑是自殺。」

　　「說話給我小心點，亞瑟‧安托利亞！」路堤利烏斯惱羞成怒，他毫不客氣地指著亞瑟鼻子吼道：「我才是總督任命的總指揮，這裡輪不到你來發號施令，給我好好記清楚了！」

　　「我絕不會讓我的人白白送死！」亞瑟再也忍不下去，語帶威脅地說：「給我時間將敵人逐出這一帶，不然我的軍團就停在這裡。」

　　「你現在是想造反嗎，安托利亞！」

　　「不，我很樂意聽從您的命令，路堤利烏斯大人。」亞瑟以退為進、不亢不卑地回道：「只要您讓我們先肅清這一帶。」

　　路堤利烏斯氣得臉都紅了，他立刻想叫身後的護衛將亞瑟拖出去軍法處置，幸好理智及時扼住了怒氣，路堤利烏斯憤而轉身背對亞瑟，心中暗自盤算。處死亞瑟雖然容易，但要是在這節骨眼上怕會影響軍心、嚴重的話甚至可能刺激亞瑟的部下起來反叛，那可就得不償失了。

　　「我給你一週的時間，然後就拔營。」總指揮官不甘願地讓步，舉手示意護衛將亞瑟趕出去。亞瑟縱使還想抗議也沒有辦法，只能在護衛的「護送」下轉身離開。走出路堤利烏斯的房間，亞瑟立刻氣得揮拳揍向牆面，指節和骨頭狠狠撞上石砌的堅固牆壁，痛的整隻手幾乎失去感覺。

　　「亞瑟！」目睹亞瑟反常的行為，正巧經過的加拉哈德嚇了一跳，趕緊上前關心：「你的手沒事吧？你在做什麼？」

　　「我很好。」包覆關節的薄皮微微滲血，亞瑟連忙將受傷的右手藏至身後，裝作沒事地問：「清理森林還順利嗎？今天誰排第一？」

　　加拉哈德嘆了口氣：「是崔斯坦。」既然亞瑟不願意告訴自己，他也不想硬去戳破對方的偽裝。

　　「又是崔斯坦？」亞瑟皺眉道。

　　「對，」至少這個話題讓亞瑟眉宇間的凝重稍稍減輕了些。加拉哈德故作輕鬆地接下去：「大家都在抱怨，說這樣賭盤根本開不下去。」

　　亞瑟苦笑了一下，開玩笑地回道：「這點我或許能幫上忙，再過幾天我就要派崔斯坦去……」亞瑟突然停了下來，話語突兀地斷在中間，墜入苦澀的沉默中。

　　「亞瑟？」

　　「抱歉，一時分神了。」亞瑟打了個呵欠，以疲倦來掩飾內心的脆弱。「我還是先去睡吧。晚安了，加拉哈德。」

　　亞瑟逕自轉身離去，加拉哈德感慨地望著亞瑟的背影，忍不住喊了一聲：

　　「亞瑟，」亞瑟回過頭，加拉哈德深吸口氣、盡力擠出一個最開朗的笑容。「我們都支持你。」

　　亞瑟回以欣慰地微笑。

　　「謝謝你。」

 

　　狂風洶湧地從微小的縫隙和裂痕灌入岩洞，在伸手不見五指的洞穴裡吹奏起陣陣毛骨悚然的尖叫與哀號。加拉哈德奮力攀爬著狹窄的岩壁，他找不到洞穴的出口，四周的岩牆彷彿隨時都會塌下來，將他埋葬在暗無天日的地底。

　　「你在哪裡？」他無助地喊道，強勁的風聲將他單薄的呼喊撕成碎片，捲入死寂的深淵。

　　沒有人聽得到他。加拉哈德絕望地爬著，岩壁在他腳下不斷延伸，他怎麼也走不出去……

　　短促的吠叫從凌亂的呼嘯中浮了出來，是牠的聲音嗎？加拉哈德循著零星的狼嚎前進，猶如將溺之人緊抱浮木，細微的光線一絲一絲滲了進來，刻畫出岩石的紋理以及他顫抖的指尖。他的手在光線照射下閃著濕潤的反光，大概是汗水吧？加拉哈德無暇多想，前頭愈來愈亮，出口已經不遠了！彎過一個轉角，明亮的光線無預警地傾瀉而下，刺得他睜不開眼；加拉哈德趕緊舉起雙手護在眼前，小心翼翼地踏出岩洞。瞳孔慢慢調節適應，透過手指縫，他看見那匹狼站在前頭，和之前一樣等待著自己。

　　身後突然傳來高亢的鳴叫，加拉哈德回過頭，那隻鷹就停在自己身後不遠處。加拉哈德轉過身，先前老鷹都在空中盤旋，這還是牠第一次離自己這麼近。加拉哈德好奇地端詳著老鷹，牠的體型比他想像的更龐大，深褐色的羽毛在陽光下閃著古銅般的光澤，看起來莊嚴而不可親近。老鷹轉過頭來，銳利的茶色眼珠掃過加拉哈德，那孤傲的眼神似曾相似……

　　老鷹突然警戒地澎起羽毛、對著加拉哈德一陣叫嘯，激動地張開雙翼好似要衝過來，加拉哈德吃驚地舉手抵擋，赫然發現自己不僅雙手染紅，手中更不知何時握著一把斧頭！他驚恐地抬頭，這才注意到老鷹腳下的不是樹枝——是軍團斷折的旗竿。

 

　　「敵襲！」士兵驚恐的呼喊劃破午夜的寧靜，「快起來！敵人攻來了！」

　　震耳欲聾的吼聲撼動整座堡壘，轟雷般的吶喊震得人眼冒金星，熟睡的戰士立即驚醒過來，顧不得穿戴裝備、抓起武器就往外衝。

　　「城牆快擋不住了！到城頭上去！快點——」

　　靛藍色的凱爾特戰士在暗夜裡宛如黑色巨浪，洶天蓋地漫過堡壘的城牆侵襲而來。加拉哈德跟著伊格爾登上通往城樓的階梯，在混戰中奮力殺出血路，敵人不停從上方殺進來，倒下的屍體和斷肢舖滿了階梯，血液的鹹腥味充斥狹窄的城樓，加拉哈德覺得自己就要窒息在石砌的城樓裡。虛弱的曙光掙脫黑夜，顫抖地滾落地面，戰士們總算殺出塔樓，迎著晨曦登上血流成河的城牆。

　　鋒利的長劍刺穿藍色的軀體，加拉哈德往敵人身上用力一蹬，將劍拔了出來。凱爾特人的數量終於開始減少，加拉哈德疲憊地支開敵人的攻擊，劍身一個旋轉斬開咽喉，凱爾特戰士摀著脖子、嗚咽著倒地，加拉哈德立即舉起劍刺入對方的胸膛。

　　他還不能倒下。加拉哈德咬緊牙關苦撐著起身，一抬起頭，前方的牆邊插著一根斷折的旗杆，和他夢見的景象一模一樣。加拉哈德登時愣住了，沒注意到背後的敵人已向著他舉起魚叉……

　　「加拉哈德！」旗桿旁的崔斯坦忽然衝著加拉哈德大吼，加拉哈德猛然回神，但為時已晚——利刃劃破空氣、砍入肉身，加拉哈德轉過身，倒下的敵人身上深深插著艾格的斧頭。艾格氣極敗壞地瞪著自己，加拉哈德拔起斧頭，正想和艾格道謝，一柄長矛卻從後方無情地刺穿艾格的胸膛。

　　「艾格——」加拉哈德嘶吼著，不顧一切地衝上前，一斧將長矛主人的腦袋劈成兩半。艾格艱難地喘著氣，綿軟地跪倒在地。

　　「對不起，都是我的錯。」加拉哈德扶住艾格，將斧頭放回他手中。「你不會有事——」

　　「閉嘴，娘娘腔……」艾格不耐煩地打斷加拉哈德，跟著咳出幾口血。他的時間不多了，艾格拿起自己最自豪的斧頭，遞向加拉哈德，「留著它……」

　　「給我活下去。」艾格顫抖地吸了口氣，用最後一絲力氣推開加拉哈德。

 

　　「路堤利烏斯大人！你在哪裡，路堤利烏斯大人？」前一夜的死戰終於結束，顧不得疲憊，亞瑟心急如焚地穿梭在屍橫遍野的堡壘，然而無論亞瑟怎麼喊，卻始終沒有總指揮官的回音。倖存者和傷兵逐漸聚集到堡壘中庭，亞瑟不死心地一一詢問，終於從傷兵口中得到噩耗。

　　「他陣亡了，大人。」一名傷兵向亞瑟報告，他原是總指揮官的護衛。「我親眼看見一名凱爾特人砍下他的腦袋。」

　　「我問遍了，看來你是倖存最高位階的軍官了，亞瑟。」蘭斯洛特拖著腳步走到亞瑟旁邊，蹲下來稍作休息。「現在該怎麼辦？」

　　亞瑟環視四周，中庭裡滿是痛苦的哀嚎，僅剩的幾名軍醫根本應付不了數量龐大的傷兵，只能救一個算一個、盡己所能地跟死神拔河；既使身上沒有大礙的士兵心中也為恐懼和絕望占滿，他們沉默地看向亞瑟，一道道脆弱眼神無助地哀求。英勇凱旋的美夢早已破滅，如今眾人唯一的祈望，只有活下去而已。

　　「召集所有還能走動的人，徹底搜尋堡壘。」亞瑟嘆了口長氣，轉向蘭斯洛特下令，「將傷者集中到中庭安置，死者移至城外……」

　　亞瑟下定決心，沉重地閉上雙眼，「全軍準備撤退。」

 

　　腰帶上的斧頭隨著步伐搖晃，加拉哈德吃力地扛著艾格、艱難地走到城外。放眼望去，原先翠綠的原野被密密麻麻的遺體遮蔽，成群的烏鴉被濃烈的血腥味吸引，盤旋在屍海上空準備伺機而下、大快朵頤。走過成堆藍色的屍體，加拉哈德停下腳步，小心翼翼地卸下艾格、讓他平躺在伊格爾身邊。加拉哈德鼓起勇氣，撥開伊格爾的頭髮端詳摯友慘不忍睹的臉孔——伊格爾不幸喪生於通往城樓的階梯上，他的臉在混戰中被踏得面目全非，全靠加拉哈德憑著當晚的記憶沿著塔樓耐心搜尋，才總算從凌亂的屍堆中認出伊格爾的衣物和頭髮、將他抬了出來。

　　當自己被扔在船上、對未知的前途全然絕望時，與他素未平生的伊格爾冒著被懲罰的危險來到加拉哈德身邊，一路扶持著他，給了他活下去的希望。加拉哈德拿出小刀，割下伊格爾的一撮頭髮。淚水滴落伊格爾蒼白的臉龐，加拉哈德再也承受不住，雙膝跪倒在地、抱著伊格爾的遺體失聲痛哭。

　　這是他最好的朋友，但是他能做的卻只有割下伊格爾的頭髮帶回長城。他最好的朋友將留在這裡，永遠留在長城外的荒野裡。

　　灼熱的火苗漫過柴堆，將冰冷的遺體連同柴薪一併燒去，加拉哈德回過頭，熊熊燃燒的火堆揚起黑色的濃煙，蜿蜒的黑煙隨風擴散開來，沿著天空爬升，直達雲霄。

　　「要走了，加拉哈德。」葛文已經騎上馬，正在前頭等著他上路。

　　但願風能帶領他們跨越大海，回到家鄉。加拉哈德在心裡祈禱，最後一次回過頭，接著跨上馬背，跟著隊伍踏上歸途。


	14. Chapter 14

　　烏鴉刺耳的叫聲打老遠就聽得一清二楚，崔斯坦勒住韁繩，停下來側耳細聽周圍聲響；除去聒噪的烏鴉，隱密的林間只有樹葉和樹枝在風中摩擦、沙沙作響，偶爾夾雜幾串野鳥的啼叫與蟲鳴。崔斯坦不敢掉以輕心，既使沒看見、聽見敵人，也不代表四周就是安全的，最好還是謹慎為上。崔斯坦安靜地下馬，牽著馬兒小心翼翼地前進，馬兒感染了騎士緊繃的情緒，連踏在地面的馬蹄力道都跟著放輕許多。他們靜悄悄地穿過堡壘周圍濃密的森林，憑著記憶找到位於林地邊緣的制高點。這個地點是先前崔斯坦和同伴在將凱爾特人逐出附近森林時發現的，從這個位置他可以在樹林的遮蔽下直接鳥瞰堡壘正面，對於偵查再理想不過。  
　　崔斯坦放眼望去，密密麻麻的烏鴉盤據堡壘的城牆。崔斯坦不禁皺起眉頭，他向來不喜歡烏鴉，這跟迷信沒什麼關係，而是有烏鴉的地方往往都沒好事，這次也不例外——城牆上掛著一整排沒有頭顱的屍體，而從屍體身上所剩無幾的血肉判斷，看來已經掛在那兒好幾天了。  
　　凱爾特人。崔斯坦嚥了口口水，和亞瑟擔心的一樣，前任總指揮急著立功、沒有徹底控制整個地區就前進的後果，就是給敵人留下機會反撲。崔斯坦翻身上馬，不論消息好壞，他的職責都是盡快向亞瑟回報。後援的堡壘再度失守，如今他們別無選擇，只能帶著不計其數的傷兵繞過這個地區、繼續撤退。  
　　崔斯坦瞄了眼頂上蔚藍的天空，現在軍團唯一的希望只剩乞求上蒼網開一面、賜下好運，讓他們能頂著腦袋回到長城。

　　厚重的城門緩緩開啟，歷經千辛萬苦、好不容易回到安全的城內，戰馬不禁輕快地蹬了幾步，表達回到家的欣喜，然而馬背上的騎士卻猛地勒住韁繩，硬生生中止牠單純的喜悅。加拉哈德停了下來，麻木地看著歷劫歸來的士兵從馬兒身側走過；一對對不同的眼珠裡映著一樣的空洞，沉默的人群失去表情、低垂著頭如同行屍走肉般緩緩移動腳步，踏入城內。  
　　身後的城門沒過多久便再次關上，加拉哈德向前看去，他並不清楚出征時的總人數，憑印象估算至少也超過一萬。  
　　而平安回到長城的人、包含傷兵在內，僅剩原先的三分之一。

　　加拉哈德推開飯廳的門扉，頭一次順暢無阻地走入裡面，飯廳的樣子和他們離開前一模一樣，一張張椅子整齊地圍繞著圓桌，等待位子的主人前來。加拉哈德看了眼已入座的蘭斯洛特，再看向蘭斯洛特身旁的座椅，貝德維爾坐在蘭斯洛特左邊，接著是帕西弗、拉莫萊克、加雷斯……，伊格爾的位子在自己的右手邊，而艾格則坐在達葛奈旁邊；不需要閉上眼睛加拉哈德就能看見同伴們不耐煩地敲打桌面、吵著開飯的樣子，那畫面鮮明地彷彿他們人就坐在這裡、和往常一樣喝酒打鬧。  
　　回到要塞的士兵只有原先的三分之一，而整個騎士團包含亞瑟在那，只有七個人活下來。  
　　加拉哈德拉開椅子坐下，椅腳刮過石板地面、在死寂的空間裡拉出一長串尷尬迴音。大夥兒不發一語、低下頭安靜地用餐，刀叉與杯盤碰撞的聲音此起彼落，過去從未留意過的細碎聲響原來是如此清脆、如此響亮……  
　　如此讓人難以忍受。  
　　將啷一聲，酒杯墜落地面敲起一連串刺耳噪音，騎士們倏地抬起頭看向聲音來源——波爾斯彎下身撿起不慎弄掉的酒杯，他張開口想和大家說些什麼，眼淚無預警地、搶在話語之前先一步奪眶而出，那張粗曠的臉頓時被悲痛扭成一團，像個小孩般站在原地嚎啕大哭。  
　　「坐下吧，波爾斯……」達葛奈安慰地拍拍波爾斯的背，卻連他的眼眶也跟著濕潤。「不要哭了。」達葛奈哽咽地說道。  
　　蘭斯洛特顫抖地深吸了口氣，推開座椅，頭也不回地走出飯廳。其他人跟著紛紛起身，用各自的方式舔舐傷口。

　　時節已近夏末，寬廣的庭院裡擺了一張張木桌與長凳供戰士們乘涼共飲，加拉哈德毫不節制地灌著酒，一杯接著一杯，甘醇的啤酒今夜嘗起來每一口都比膽汁更苦，但他卻完全停不下來。  
　　太安靜了，真他媽太安靜了！  
　　一陣噁心感湧上喉頭，加拉哈德下意識地身子一傾，吐了一地。  
　　「噁，我沒事。」加拉哈德趕忙舉起手，朝著一旁解釋：「喝太快罷了。別擔心，伊格爾。我還能喝——」視線向旁掃去，自己身旁空蕩蕩地、一個人也沒有。碩大的庭院一片寂靜，沒有酒杯互撞、沒有歡笑、歌聲抑或含糊的醉話，只有寥寥幾人散落各桌、伴著回憶的鬼影獨酌痛飲。  
　　涼爽的晚風吹拂過庭院，加拉哈德不由自主地打了個冷顫，用手背抹去唇邊的穢物，提起酒壺再倒一杯。

　　夜半的寒氣不請自來地吻上脖頸，蜷縮在地的青年立即打了陣哆嗦。  
　　好冷。加拉哈德抖了幾下，翻了個身，手掌胡亂地摸索毯子。掌心傳來冰涼的觸感，連腦袋和背後也是硬的受不了……加拉哈德撐開沉重的眼皮，石板地面和廊柱底座在朦朧的瞳孔裡逐漸聚焦，加拉哈德昏沉沉地看了好一陣子，直到確定這裡怎麼看都不像自己的臥房，才不甘願地坐起身。  
　　這裡是哪裡？加拉哈德無精打采地打量四周，一根根廊柱頂著天花板向外延伸，兩側都沒有牆面……  
　　這裡是訓練場外邊的長廊，崔斯坦平常唱歌的地方。腳邊的地面躺著一個酒壺，加拉哈德抓過酒壺、將壺口抵至嘴邊仰頭一灌——空的，連一滴也沒有。他懊惱地往旁一扔，陶製的酒壺在地上摔成好幾片，清脆的碎裂聲一瞬間炸開寧靜，旋即又為寂靜所吞沒。  
　　「為什麼這麼安靜？」加拉哈德自言自語、歇斯底里地笑著說，「給我吵鬧起來啊，混帳……」淚水顫抖地滾落雙頰，加拉哈德背靠著牆，無助地將臉埋入雙膝間低聲啜泣；悲傷就像一根木椿，殘暴地穿透他的胸口、將他懸在空中，任由血液沿著傷口邊緣汩汩流下，直到將他整個人掏空。  
　　一聲嘆息從牆後傳來，接著腳步聲由遠而近、直到他面前停下；加拉哈德以為自己幻聽，緊閉雙眼不願抬頭。他累了，今晚他不想再看見任何死去的人了。  
　　來者又嘆了口氣，無奈地喚了一聲：「加拉哈德。」  
　　不是錯覺。加拉哈德立刻抬起頭，發現崔斯坦正站在自己面前。  
　　「你喝太多了，」崔斯坦淡淡地說了句，在加拉哈德前面跪了下來，崔斯坦注視著加拉哈德，猶豫了一會兒，伸手抹去加拉哈德臉上的眼淚。「我扶你回去。」  
　　崔斯坦往前一傾，剛想扶起對方，一雙手卻迎面而來、擦過崔斯坦的髮間——加拉哈德壓下崔斯坦的頭，顫抖地吻上崔斯坦的嘴唇。舌尖掰開了牙齒，深入口中，哀求地纏住崔斯坦的舌頭；崔斯坦驚訝地推開加拉哈德，唾液在兩人嘴角牽出一條蛛絲般的細線，無聲斷在空中。加拉哈德沉默地望著崔斯坦，絕望的眼神浸著淚光，破碎的令人不忍直視，卻又美麗的讓人捨不得移開視線。崔斯坦不禁吸了口氣，加拉哈德伸手撫上崔斯坦的胸膛，崔斯坦情不自禁地閉上雙眼，感受加拉哈德的掌心經過自己的脖頸，撫過嘴唇，沿著側臉直到耳際。柔軟的觸感再次貼上唇瓣，短暫的輕觸如擊打的火石喚醒火星，在空洞的胸間愈燒愈烈。崔斯坦悶哼一聲，傾身向前將加拉哈德抵在牆上，飢渴地吸吮、嚙咬青年的唇舌和脖頸；而加拉哈德環抱住崔斯坦，順從地仰起脖子，擱下哀慟、逃入感官的歡樂裡。

　　唇舌貪婪地在肌膚上遊走，周圍的空氣隨著每一次肢體接觸升溫，崔斯坦小心地扶著加拉哈德，讓他往後平躺在床上，手掌順勢伸入加拉哈德前襟，在一陣愛撫後拉開衣服，舔吻加拉哈德的乳首；加拉哈德抖了一下，喘息不小心漏出口，他的雙頰頓時泛起紅暈。加拉哈德難為情地別過頭，但崔斯坦的舌頭及時纏了上來，不讓加拉哈德有機會閃躲。下身愈來愈熱，加拉哈德下意識地解開褲頭、愛撫自己的勃起，快感隨著套弄攀升，加拉哈德正享受地低吟著，另一隻手卻伸過來抓住他的手臂壓在一旁。加拉哈德慍怒地睜開眼，而崔斯坦一把抬起加拉哈德的腰，壓上加拉哈德，加拉哈德感受到硬挺的柱體抵著自己下方，過去的陰影頓時襲上腦海，他馬上驚恐地瞪大雙眼、一把推開崔斯坦。  
　　「加拉哈德？」崔斯坦停了下來，疑惑地看著一臉驚懼的青年。  
　　加拉哈德猛然回過神，定睛望向身前的男人——崔斯坦本來就雜亂無章的頭髮現在堪稱一場災難，向來如鷹般銳利的茶色雙眸這一刻卻困惑地盯著自己。  
　　「加拉哈德……」沙啞的嗓音嘆息般輕喚著自己，不是特里馬奇歐，更不是羅馬士兵。加拉哈德細細撫摸崔斯坦頰上的刺青，淚珠不受控制地溜出眼眶，而崔斯坦溫柔地捧起加拉哈德的臉龐，將淚滴小心地收進吻裡。  
　　指尖從身後一點點探了進來，加拉哈德緊張地倒抽口氣，詭異的感覺隨著指頭入侵擴散，加拉哈德緊閉雙眼、想要忽略不適的感受，然而紊亂的呼吸卻讓崔斯坦的一舉一動更加清晰。又一根手指伸了進來，加拉哈德恐慌地抓緊身下的織物，崔斯坦低下頭舔吻加拉哈德的大腿內側，試圖轉移加拉哈德的注意、協助他放鬆些。手指繼續往內拓展，指尖不經意地碰觸到肉璧，加拉哈德立即驚喘出聲。  
　　「啊！」未曾感受過的快感衝上腦海，加拉哈德反射地夾緊雙腿、差點就射出來。結了厚繭的手掌憐愛地撫摸他的額頭，待他的呼吸平復些後，崔斯坦的手指才繼續緩慢地抽插、按摩，耐心尋找方才讓加拉哈德興奮難耐的點。  
　　「嗯……啊，嗯……」加拉哈德壓抑地咬住下唇，然而呻吟仍不受控制地溢出齒間，體內的手指再次按到那個點，加拉哈德沒有準備、忘情地叫了出來，臉上跟著一片通紅。崔斯坦瞇起眼，欣賞對方眼中迷亂的情慾和羞恥的神情，他俯身親吻加拉哈德汗濕的前額，慢慢退出手指，改以自己的性器抵住加拉哈德的穴口，慢慢挺了進去。碩大的龜頭稱開穴口擠了進來，痛得加拉哈德飆出眼淚，而緊箝的穴口同樣讓崔斯坦痛得直冒冷汗。崔斯坦深吸口氣，忍住硬闖的念頭，將加拉哈德夾在自己腰上的雙腿向旁分開，耐心等待對方適應，一點一點推進。疼痛不知何時混入快感，加拉哈德顫抖地感受埋入體內的陰莖、身軀不安地扭動著，崔斯坦傾身親吻加拉哈德的耳際，舌尖靈巧地沿著耳廓撩撥慾望，加拉哈德情不自禁地喘息、環抱崔斯坦央求更多的交纏。  
　　頂撞的速度逐步攀升，哭泣與呻吟在官能的愉悅裡失序堆疊、挾著混濁的呼吸和喘氣沖刷而下；崔斯坦雙眼緊閉，乘著情慾的浪潮忘情低吼，在加拉哈德又一次仰頭嘶喊時發狠往深處撞去。  
　　「啊——」猛烈的高潮衝上腦海，加拉哈德十指緊緊摳入崔斯坦的背，戰慄地射了出來。而崔斯坦狠狠頂入加拉哈德，隨著加拉哈德的興奮釋放出來。  
　　混濁的呼吸逐漸平息，情動的喘息歸回無聲，空虛的軀體靠著彼此陡然消失在寂靜裡，沉入沒有夢境的夢中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不專業歷史補充：  
> 我知道在肉後面接補充很煞風景，但你阻止不了我的(欸)  
> 1.凱爾特人是出了名的愛砍敵人的頭(其實很多民族都喜歡啦……)，一方面炫耀戰功、防止敵人裝死反撲，除此之外凱爾特人還相信砍下敵人腦袋能因此得到敵人的智慧和力量。他們會從砍下的頭顱中取出腦子，將腦子和石灰混在一起做成混凝土球拿來炫耀。  
> 2.羅馬帝國一個軍團有六千人，但我認為不太可能全部出動(總是要留下人看家的，對吧？)，所以人數就模糊帶過了，反正這不是重點嘛~(那你補充個屁！)


	15. Chapter 15

　　輕柔的晨光悄悄越過窗台，一點一滴沖淡夜晚遺留的黑暗；朦朧的睡意隨著逐漸稀薄的夜色一同褪去，床上的男人不甘願地咕噥了一聲，撐起惺忪的睡眼瞪向不請自來的早晨。

　　怎麼這麼熱？崔斯坦迷迷糊糊地掀開毯子，起身坐在床邊。腦袋因為宿醉一片昏沉，崔斯坦無精打采地搔了搔頭上的亂髮，委靡的視線飄過再熟悉不過的臥房，房間和往常一樣沒有變化——除了多出一批扔在地上的衣物外。

　　這是怎麼回事？崔斯坦疑惑地眨了眨眼，地上除了自己的衣服外，還丟著一雙不屬於他的長靴、一個皮製的護腕和深色的袍子。

　　這是誰的東西？為什麼會在這裡？崔斯坦撿起護腕細看，深黑的皮套上釘著精緻的護甲，做工十分講究；手中的護腕愈看愈眼熟，不只是護腕，連那雙長靴也似曾相似，但他一時卻想不起來這些東西歸誰所有。一股涼風從窗外吹了進來，崔斯坦打了個噴嚏，這才注意到自己身上什麼也沒穿，趕緊從地上撈起自己的長袍披上。

　　昨晚到底發生了什麼事？崔斯坦絞盡腦汁努力回想，那安靜到令人吃不下的晚餐、波爾斯哭了，蘭斯洛特忍不住離席，接著他記得自己帶了些酒到訓練場邊喝……再後面的記憶有些混亂，不過應該是在做夢吧？加拉哈德怎麼可能會吻上自己……

　　加拉哈德。崔斯坦驚愕地瞪著手中的護腕——這是加拉哈德的東西！虛無的夢境不僅沒有消失，反而隨著清醒愈來愈鮮明；背後突然傳來一聲微弱的低吟，崔斯坦轉頭看去——加拉哈德眉頭緊皺、抱著枕頭囈語著，跟自己一樣什麼也沒穿。

　　天啊，我幹了什麼！崔斯坦震驚地瞪著仍在熟睡的加拉哈德，腦中一片空白。清晨的冷風再次吹入房間，床上的青年顫抖了一下，手指下意識地找起毯子；崔斯坦連忙拉起毛毯蓋好加拉哈德，加拉哈德扭動了幾下，滿足地輕哼一聲，在毯子底下捲起身體繼續酣眠。

　　幸好沒醒來。崔斯坦鬆了口氣，小心翼翼地在床沿坐下。昨夜的畫面陸續湧上腦海，他想起青年悲痛欲絕的眼神、顫抖的親吻與誘人的撫觸……

　　夠了。崔斯坦懊惱地呼了口氣，轉而觀察加拉哈德。深棕色的鬈髮半掩著青年白皙的臉龐，讓本就精緻的五官顯得更加脆弱、惹人憐愛；崔斯坦忍不住端詳加拉哈德纖長而濃密的睫毛以及緩緩吐息的優美唇瓣，加拉哈德長得實在太過漂亮了，既使對方已刻意留了滿臉鬍子仍蓋不住他天生的美貌。

　　像加拉哈德這種長相的人，在軍隊裡通常都下場悽慘；他們根本不該入伍，然而身為被羅馬征服的異族、他們又何來選擇的權利？

　　崔斯坦凝視加拉哈德，對方手腕周圍的皮膚隱約有一圈淡淡的紅色，崔斯坦湊近細看那塊皮膚，憐憫地嘆了口氣——從顏色的形狀和位置看來，那無疑是鐵銬留下的疤痕。大概是被崔斯坦的吐息吹得癢了，加拉哈德翻了個身，光裸的背部從毯子邊緣露出一截，再次應證了崔斯坦的推測——青年的背上密密麻麻地、全是大大小小的傷疤，疤痕密集到怎麼看都不可能是打鬥中留下的。

　　如果他沒記錯，這小子好像是打了什麼高官才被送到這來的？崔斯坦回想加拉哈德剛到長城的時候，那時自己領著菜鳥傷兵們前往診療室，結果加拉哈德在半路上昏倒了，當下崔斯坦只好扛起加拉哈德繼續走；那時的加拉哈德體重輕的不可思議、還發著可怕的高燒，他以為這小子一定撐不過來……

　　沒想到他不僅活下來了，更一度跟自己打成平手。想到這裡，崔斯坦不由地伸手撫摸加拉哈德的頭髮，指尖卻在即將碰到那叢鬈髮時忽然打住。

　　崔斯坦忽然明白那天加拉哈德為何指名自己單挑了。崔斯坦苦澀地望著熟睡的青年，握緊手指收了回去。

　　原來遠在他自己還沒有自覺時，加拉哈德就已先一步洞見了。

　　他從未料到自己會有對同性產生慾望的一天，更別提還付諸行動。他明明知道加拉哈德一直以來在反抗什麼，卻還是讓它發生了。

　　崔斯坦挫敗地起身，頭也不回地走出自己房間。昨晚完全是個意外，但既使責任不全在自己身上，他仍覺得自己難辭其咎。

 

　　「加拉哈德？」外邊的走廊上響起葛文的聲音，崔斯坦愣了一秒，停下梳理馬背的動作看向後方，正好對上葛文的視線。葛文匆忙地踏入馬廄，向著崔斯坦問：「你有看到加拉哈德嗎，崔斯坦？」

　　崔斯坦遲疑了一下，決定搖頭否認。

　　葛文眉頭緊皺，雙手叉著腰憂慮地說：「我整個早上都沒看到他，打從昨天晚上後我就沒看到他了！」

　　「拜託老天，別讓他跑去幹什麼傻事——」

　　「你太操心了，葛文。」他只是在我房間，雖然也的確幹了傻事——或說是害我幹了傻事。崔斯坦忍不住自嘲地想。

　　「我知道，但加拉哈德就像我弟……」葛文心煩意亂地解釋，「算了，總之幫忙留意一下。拜託你了。」

　　「如果有看到他，我會告訴你。」

　　「謝謝你，崔斯坦。」

　　「不客氣。」

　　直等到葛文走遠後，崔斯坦才放下刷具，起身往臥房走去。因為不知該如何面對醒來的加拉哈德，他一整個上午都待在外面，完全沒回去看過；當房間門口近在眼前，崔斯坦忍不住停下腳步，佇立門前。

　　他該和加拉哈德說什麼？早安，睡得可好？還是什麼也別說，直接轉告葛文在找他就好？想來也好笑，面對未知的危險敵境自己從來沒猶豫過片刻，現在卻害怕進區區一個房間——而且還是他自己的房間。

　　崔斯坦吸了口氣，心一橫、乾脆地推開房門。「葛文在找你。」

　　語句滾落寂靜之中，連一絲漣漪都未引起。房間裡空空如也、一個人也沒有，原先散落一地的衣物失去蹤影，毛毯與枕頭也好端端地舖在床上、整齊的好似什麼也沒發生過。

　　崔斯坦在空著的床邊坐下，掌心緩緩撫過羊毛織物柔軟的表面，縱使腦中的畫面再鮮明，掌下的皮膚依然連半點溫度都感受不到。

 

　　孤單的足音飄過寂寥的走廊和廳堂，兀自拐過馬廄與戰士們居住的房舍，最後在訓練場邊休止。崔斯坦在場邊的長椅稍作歇息，訓練場上一個影子也沒有，這並不令人意外，畢竟在這種時候誰還會有心情操演練習呢？崔斯坦無奈地吁了口氣，自己怎麼會認為加拉哈德可能在這裡？

　　離開房間後崔斯坦晃過了整座軍營——中間還遇到了葛文兩次，卻怎麼也找不到加拉哈德。

　　那小子到底跑哪兒去了？竟然連個鬼影子都沒有。看著空曠的訓練場，崔斯坦沒來由地感到煩躁，他不喜歡這種感覺。

　　為何自己要這麼在意那小子？昨晚他只是想一個人靜靜，是加拉哈德自己跑了過來。就算自己不像加拉哈德總是跟其他人混在一塊，一次死了這麼多弟兄自己心裡一樣不好受，為什麼他還得煩惱那小子的下落？他又不是葛文……

　　崔斯坦愣了一下，加拉哈德的好朋友都死了。這次因為死傷人數太過龐大，不得已只能將遺體就地火化……

　　他知道加拉哈德在哪裡了。崔斯坦嘆了口長氣，離開訓練場，往軍營後方走去。從軍營後面出去是一塊墓園，過去軍團都會將死去的同僚帶回長城、葬在此地；縱使無法將遺體運回他們來的地方，至少也讓死去的弟兄們有一個歸屬。

　　崔斯坦剛來長城的時候軍團的勢力範圍沒有現在這麼大，騎士團也只有寥寥幾人。當時凱爾特人經常來犯，士兵幾乎每天都在挖新的墓穴，他自己也埋葬過好幾次死去的戰友。每回激戰過後，你先是感謝老天讓自己活下來，但看著一具具熟識的遺體、挖著一個又一個墓穴時，你又不禁開始想：為什麼活下來的是我？

　　土塊墜落地面的悶聲伴隨著金屬鏟入地面的聲響傳入耳中，崔斯坦走過一個個墳塚，循著聲音來到墓園邊緣，瘦小的青年正揮著鏟子埋頭苦幹，他身旁的地面已經挖好了一個墓穴。

　　「加拉哈德，」崔斯坦喚了一聲，加拉哈德停下動作、轉頭瞥了崔斯坦一眼，繼續挖他的墓穴。

　　「葛文在找你。」

　　加拉哈德好像沒有聽見一樣，依然自顧自鏟著土。崔斯坦觀察對方，加拉哈德的呼吸明顯不順，鏟土的動作雖然賣力，抬起鏟子時卻搖搖晃晃的、站也站不穩——他已經累了，卻仍執著著不讓自己休息。

　　這小子八成從醒來到現在什麼也沒吃、就獨自在這挖墓吧？

　　加拉哈德倔強地深呼吸，苦撐著鏟起土堆往外送。崔斯坦再也看不下去，上前一把拉住加拉哈德，硬是將對方手中的鏟子搶過來；加拉哈德吃了一驚，立刻固執地想奪回鏟子，但崔斯坦不予理會，他不耐煩地推開加拉哈德，彎腰挖起墓穴。加拉哈德頓時呆住了，他安靜地在一旁坐下，看著崔斯坦俐落地挖深墓穴。

　　兩個墓穴都完成後，崔斯坦站在邊上，加拉哈德拿出一撮頭髮放進足以容納一人的墓中。加拉哈德再抽起插在腰間的、艾格的斧頭，想將斧頭放進第二個墓。

　　崔斯坦看著斧頭，淡淡地說：「他希望你留著。」

　　加拉哈德猛地轉向崔斯坦，茫然的灰藍眼瞳痛苦地掙扎。崔斯坦無奈地吁了口氣，向著那瀕臨崩解的眼神伸出手。

　　「給我。」

　　加拉哈德不解地瞪著崔斯坦，而崔斯坦沒有催促、靜靜等待；加拉哈德猶豫了一會兒，還是聽從崔斯坦的話、將艾格的斧頭遞給崔斯坦。崔斯坦接過斧頭，抽出隨身的小刀割斷斧頭炳上用皮繩纏繞而成的把手，將皮繩放入墓穴、斧頭遞還加拉哈德，一起埋好了墳墓。

　　縱使沒有遺體，至少立起的墳塚證明了這些生命曾經存在過、替仍在塵世掙扎的人們留下一絲安慰。

 

　　涼爽的夜風悠然拂過空曠的訓練場，崔斯坦放下淨空的酒壺，向著孤單的月亮舉起最後一杯，悼念已逝的眾多弟兄；湧起的哀傷梗住了他的喉頭，緘默成了他唯一的曲調，不過崔斯坦無須擔心，他背後的走廊一片寂靜，今夜沒有人會來打擾他的安靜，以後也不會再有了。

　　這樣正好，崔斯坦放下酒杯，望向空中殘缺的月亮。自從她們離開以後，他再也不想擁有任何事物。既然無法長久留存，擁有不過是讓自己難過罷了。

　　他累了，對失去徹底累了。崔斯坦吁了口氣，所以他從不參與騎士們的遊戲，僅僅在角落觀看，既在人群中也不在人群中。

　　但加拉哈德卻讓他想起孤獨是什麼，以及有人陪伴又是何種快樂。

　　他知道那小子經常來聽自己唱歌，雖然剛開始他覺得很不自在，不懂加拉哈德為何會感興趣、甚至一度很想叫加拉哈德不要再來打擾他獨處了，但最終他還是忍了下來，配合那小子彼此心照不宣。

　　不知不覺間，每當他獨自唱起家鄉的歌謠，心底便暗自期待牆後沉默的聽眾來到。有時他忍不住想和對方交談，又怕那彆扭的小子會感到尷尬不再前來，只好用加拉哈德聽不懂的母語自言自語。

　　「你今天想聽什麼呢？」

　　「今天有幾個士兵偷偷討論你，說你的眼睛很美，你要是聽到一定氣炸了吧？要我告訴你是誰說的嗎？」想像加拉哈德氣呼呼的樣子，崔斯坦不禁笑了一下。

　　「不過……你的眼睛真的很美。」崔斯坦吁了口氣。

　　「不要再來了，我會喜歡上你的。」

　　他一再用自己的語言重複這句話，卻始終無法真正說出口。崔斯坦深吸口氣，靠上冰冷的牆面，任由失落填滿胸口的空虛。

　　這一次，加拉哈德真的不會再來了。

　　這樣很好，本來就該是這樣。走廊的火炬已經熄滅，零落的腳步聲在午夜的靜默裡慢慢消逝，崔斯坦拖著微醺的身軀走向臥房，想趁著體溫冷下來前上床入睡。一個瘦小的人影脫離走道邊緣的暗影，冷不防擋在崔斯坦面前；崔斯坦皺眉瞪向來者，微弱的月光勾勒出青年精緻的五官，深邃的雙眸映著漆黑的夜色，直看入崔斯坦的孤寂。

　　為什麼你又來了？崔斯坦張口欲言，加拉哈德卻搖搖頭、勾起一抹悲涼的微笑，以親吻作為回答。

 

　　紊亂的呼吸逐漸緩和，翻騰的情慾在釋放過後拉著意識沉入恍惚的夢境。加拉哈德靜靜聽著崔斯坦規律的吐息，確定對方已經睡著，加拉哈德輕手輕腳地移開崔斯坦環抱自己的手臂，下床撿起散落的衣物穿上。床上的男人咕噥了一聲，加拉哈德警覺地回過頭——崔斯坦沒有醒來。加拉哈德鬆了口氣，他猶豫地盯著崔斯坦一會兒，轉身離開了房間。

　　房門小心翼翼地闔上，崔斯坦輕嘆口氣，睜開雙眼，惆悵地聽著微弱的足音慢慢遠去，消失在寂靜中。


	16. Chapter 16

　　時間的巨輪在悲傷裡失去了既有的規律，加拉哈德覺得每一天時而在眨眼間消逝，有時又漫長的彷彿永遠停留至此；悲傷像層薄霧隔在他與世界中間，不論看什麼、做什麼都宛如身在夢中，恍惚而不真實。

　　崔斯坦慢慢脫下加拉哈德的長褲，粗糙的掌心刮過青年赤裸的肚腹、沿著軀幹線條緩緩下滑。加拉哈德短促地吸了口氣，崔斯坦的指腹在大腿內側逗留了一會兒，大膽地探向加拉哈德的敏感部位。

　　「嗯——」加拉哈德舒服地低吟，最初幾次他們都避免碰觸彼此的器官，這讓加拉哈德有些驚訝——原來不只他自己不習慣與男人做愛，連崔斯坦也是！但最近崔斯坦似乎克服了這層障礙，他不僅開始觸碰加拉哈德的私處、更樂於……怎麼說呢？取悅加拉哈德。

　　「啊！」濕潤的感覺突然包覆柱身，加拉哈德吃驚地喊出聲，猛然睜開眼睛往下面看去；褐色的眼瞳穿過雜亂的髮流，往上瞥了眼加拉哈德。加拉哈德不甘示弱地瞪向那雙發亮的眼睛，伸手搓揉那叢夾雜髮絲與辮子的亂髮，溫暖的口腔吞吐起加拉哈德挺起的器官，加拉哈德閉上雙眼、混濁地喘著，將思緒摒棄在外，讓原始的快樂焚去生根在呼吸裡的空洞。

 

　　紛亂的雨滴一剎那擊碎深夜的靜謐，濕冷的夜風跟隨雨聲的腳步入侵，不懷好意地襲向酣睡的人們。崔斯坦咕噥了一聲，反射地將毯子拉高了一些；而加拉哈德倏地睜開雙眼，下床關上窗戶。增強的雨水在強風指使下狂暴地敲打外牆與窗板，外頭儼然已轉成一場暴風雨；聽著窗外洶湧的雨勢，加拉哈德無奈地吁了口氣，瞥向床上仍在熟睡的崔斯坦。

　　他從不在這裡過夜，但外頭的雨真的太大了。加拉哈德捏著自己的衣物、猶豫著是否要穿上，寒氣穿過窗板親吻他裸露的皮膚，進一步動搖他的決心。

　　還是這次留下來算了？

　　不，路上又不是沒有遮蔽。加拉哈德搖搖頭，將突如其來的念頭甩出腦海。只要趕快回到自己房間就好了。加拉哈德固執地穿好衣服，頂著暴雨離開崔斯坦的房間，縱使有屋頂遮雨，在狂風吹拂下雨水還是洶湧地打進走廊、毫不留情地將加拉哈德潑得渾身濕透。加拉哈德冷的牙齒打顫，一回到自己房間馬上甩掉一身濕透的衣物、將自己牢牢裹在乾爽的毛毯裡。水珠沿著髮絲滑過額頭，安靜無聲地浸入枕頭表面。

　　他應該先擦乾頭髮再躺上床，這樣很容易生病。加拉哈德迷迷糊糊地想著，疲倦的身軀卻一動也不動。

　　除了第一次自己睡著以外，他從來不在崔斯坦那過夜，既使他讓崔斯坦碰自己，也主動去找崔斯坦上床。

　　這只是暫時的，他們不是那種關係，充其量不過是排解空虛罷了。加拉哈德閉上眼睛，冰涼的雨水沖走了睡意，他煩躁地翻了幾次身，儘管身體哀求著想盡快入睡，大腦卻不識相地逼迫宿主思考他不願面對的問題。

　　為什麼是崔斯坦？

 

　　前一夜的大雨到了早晨已經減弱，綿綿細雨領著惱人的濕氣公然佔領各處，連馬廄裡蓬鬆的乾草也被濕氣泡軟、整個塌了下去。戰馬煩躁地打了個響鼻，尾巴不高興地亂甩，做為被迫在惡劣天氣出門的抗議。

　　「我懂，」崔斯坦無奈地拍拍好夥伴，「但大夥兒全仰賴我們了。」

　　露天中庭的地面布滿大大小小的水窪，靴子與馬蹄踏在積水上、濺起陣陣水花，昨夜雨勢之滂沱由此可見一番。

　　縱使昨夜的雨下得再大，加拉哈德還是沒有留下來。崔斯坦不自覺地想著。積水反射蒼白的日光，如同鏡子般倒映出崔斯坦若有所失的表情，崔斯坦默默瞪著眼破鏡般的地面一會兒，翻身上馬，將思緒連同鏡像扔在背後。

 

　　厚重的烏雲聚集為一，聯合狂風浩浩蕩蕩逼近，強風兇猛地拉扯崔斯坦的披風和頭髮，似是要將他從馬上拽下來。崔斯坦驅策坐騎躍出翻騰的草浪，登上鄰近的丘陵遠眺。

　　暴雨雖已過去，更大的風暴卻還等在後頭。崔斯坦瞇起眼瞭望，一望無際的綠海彼端浮起一串細小黑點；崔斯坦耐心觀察黑點的走向，沒有錯，這批人馬的確朝著要塞前進。崔斯坦一手握住長弓，另一手調轉馬頭，改往下一處地點就近觀察這陌生的隊伍。

　　此次他們雖出師未捷但也並非一無所獲，既使撤退時失守了一座堡壘，軍團仍收復了兩座城堡、加強了對長城外更多地區的掌控——至少目前為止仍是這樣，崔斯坦憂慮地想著。凱爾特人十分清楚這次對死敵羅馬造成的打擊，若上面不快點加派支援，恐怕不只這次打下的範圍、連原本好不容易穩定下來的邊境地區都將重回戰火的懷抱；既使亞瑟一回到長城就馬不停蹄地派出信使向總督請求增援了，卻直到現在都沒有回音，這給崔斯坦不好的預感。

　　就算此次遠征的總指揮不是亞瑟，看來總督仍然遷怒到亞瑟頭上了。崔斯坦拉起韁繩，戰馬敏捷地越過灌木組成的天然路障，沿著起伏的坡地撒腿飛奔。

　　大部分的人仍在哀傷裡渾渾噩噩，其餘的則心懷憂慮不安度日；無論如何，每個人都在這短暫的寧靜裡屏息以待——等著看這場無法避免的風雨是否會將所剩無幾的現有摧毀殆盡。

　　下方的綠地傳來騷動，陌生來客循著大道而行，即將通過小丘下方；崔斯坦從容地抽出一支羽箭搭在弓上，如獵鷹般居高臨下地靜候獵物現身。強風無預警轉了個彎，鮮明的旌旗跟著從旗桿上掀起、飄進崔斯坦深茶色的眼瞳。

　　該來的終究還是來了。崔斯坦嘆了口氣，不甘願地收起弓箭，騎下小丘為總督的使者領路。

 

　　不知不覺又到了晚餐時刻，加拉哈德和同伴們依序走入飯廳，隨著日子的流逝他們漸漸習慣了在靜默裡用餐，就連杯盤碰撞的回音也不再難以忍受。大夥兒沿著圓桌分散，在各自的老位子坐下；或許在時間的洪流中沒有無法取代的事，不久之後一張張空椅子也將再度被新人填滿，但當下騎士們不約而同地選擇維持現狀，以不變作為對往昔的悼念。

　　「加拉哈德。」有隻手突然落在肩上，加拉哈德回頭看去，葛文表情複雜地盯著他，一副欲言又止的樣子。

　　「怎麼了，葛文？」

　　「沒什麼。」葛文猶豫了一會兒，小心翼翼地說：「如果需要幫助，你可以跟我說。」

　　葛文到底在說什麼？加拉哈德整個一頭霧水，而葛文自顧自地點頭，走回他的位子坐下。

　　我需要幫助？為什麼？加拉哈德正想問個清楚，遠道而來的使者正好入座完畢，軍團長亞瑟隨即站起來向大夥兒宣布：「明日我會啟程去倫迪尼烏姆，這段期間的事務由事務官直接辦理，邊境巡防及其他需要騎士團支援的任務由蘭斯洛特負責分派及指揮。」

　　加拉哈德錯愕地看向亞瑟，這決定未免也太突然了吧？這樣想的不只他一人，波爾斯立刻大聲抗議：

　　「為何要大老遠跑一趟？有什麼事寫個信叫這混蛋帶回去不就好了？」波爾斯不客氣地指著使者說。

　　「不准對客人無理，波爾斯。」亞瑟嚴肅地制止波爾斯，臉上的表情更是凝重的可怕。「這是總督的命令，其他人還有疑問嗎？」

　　「我有問題。」蘭斯洛特舉手發言，一雙靈敏的眼睛直瞪著使者：「總督究竟找亞瑟去做什麼？」

　　「總督麥西穆斯大人對於討伐行動有些疑問，希望亞瑟大人能親自解答。」使者不甘示弱地回覆蘭斯洛特：「以釐清征討失敗和軍團傷亡的責任歸屬。」

　　「你小子說什麼！」波爾斯激動地拍桌，馬上站起身要給使者好看。「你是指打輸都是亞瑟的錯嗎！」

　　「坐下，波爾斯！」亞瑟怒斥。「不准再說了，這是命令。」

　　「你不能就這樣跟他們走，亞瑟！」葛文著急地勸道：「至少帶幾個兄弟和你一起去，我們才能放心。」

　　「好吧，」亞瑟閉上眼，沉重地嘆了口長氣。

　　「崔斯坦和達葛奈會陪我一起去。」

 

　　加拉哈德在床上滾了好幾回，卻始終無法入睡。崔斯坦和達葛奈，亞瑟竟然選這兩人陪同！他簡直不敢相信自己的耳朵。這麼想的不只他一個，就連其他同伴都不能贊同，但又無法直接反駁亞瑟。

　　崔斯坦的實力無庸置疑，而達葛奈平日行事雖低調，卻擁有一身無人能敵的怪力；這兩人當護衛根本大材小用，但他們兩個也是最沉默寡言的騎士，光是波爾斯一天說的話都超過這兩人加起來一個月的份量。

　　亞瑟的用意很明顯，他不要任何人阻止他，假使總督將敗軍的責任全算在亞瑟頭上，亞瑟也會獨自承擔——不，亞瑟根本就想獨自承擔！那明明不是他的錯，為何他老是這麼想不開？

　　崔斯坦和達葛奈絕對不會違抗亞瑟，縱使其命令是要他們眼睜睜看著亞瑟送死。加拉哈德愈想愈激動，他毅然決然地下床，匆匆往訓練場邊前進。雖然不確定這麼做能夠起什麼效果，但他需要和崔斯坦好好談一談——現在、馬上！

　　今夜的訓練場和往常不太一樣，加拉哈德人還走沒到老位子，耳殼就先接收到一連串細碎的說話聲。是誰在和崔斯坦說話？加拉哈德好奇地放慢腳步，悄無聲息地貼在自己慣常聆聽崔斯坦歌聲的牆後，外面的人沒有察覺到牆後多了個聽眾，依舊自顧自地交談著。

　　「這不是我們能插手的事。」崔斯坦的語氣平靜中透著無奈，「如果總督真要懲處亞瑟，我也阻止不了。」

　　「我知道，」另一個聲音接著響起——是蘭斯洛特。「這些我都知道。我只要你答應我，盡可能保護好他。」蘭斯洛特心煩意亂地來回踱步，和平時游刃有餘的樣子簡直判若兩人；大概是自己也走煩了，蘭斯洛特發出一串懊惱的聲音，停下腳步，挫敗地將屁股摔在椅子上。

　　「這聽起來很蠢，但你就當作在哄小孩吧。」蘭斯洛特自暴自棄地說：「至少你們走後我還能睡得著。」

　　對方頰上的刺青並未因笑意牽引移動，崔斯坦理解地看著蘭斯洛特，誠懇地說：「我答應你。」

　　「謝謝。」

　　話語戛然而止，空曠的訓練場再次落入寂靜之中，憂慮不分牆內牆外、一視同仁地在三人心底孳生醞釀；沁涼的夜風徐徐吹過訓練場赤裸的地面，捲起一小團沙塵。

　　蘭斯洛特靜靜凝視塵土一會兒，開口說道：「還有一件事，我不確定該不該告訴你。」

　　崔斯坦皺起眉頭，雙眼穿過簾幕般的亂髮直盯著蘭斯洛特。蘭斯洛特猶豫片刻，吸了口氣說：「葛文知道了。」

　　「早晚的事。」崔斯坦淡淡地回道，不感興趣地看向夜空。

　　「葛文很不爽。他認為是你用某種方式強迫加拉哈德，或誘使他就範。」蘭斯洛特聳聳肩，詼諧地補了一句：「那小子真那麼好配合，現在也不會在這裡了。」

　　崔斯坦不發一語，仍沒作出半點回應。相處這麼久了，蘭斯洛特瞭解這就是對方正在思考的樣子，崔斯坦鮮少逃避自己問的問題，或許是因為他們夠熟吧？一方面出於信任，另一方面則是種默契，總之蘭斯洛特決定省下旁敲側擊的時間，直接問個明白：

　　「你喜歡男人嗎，崔斯坦？」

　　崔斯坦毫不遲疑地搖頭否定。

　　「所以只有加拉哈德？」

　　崔斯坦低下頭，還是沒有說話，但不同的是這一次緘默已經替他做出回答。

　　「我明白了。」蘭斯洛特思索了一下，伸出手安慰地拍拍崔斯坦。「這麼說或許有點奇怪，但我很高興你找到伴了。」

　　「不是你想的那樣……」崔斯坦撥開蘭斯洛特的手，「加拉哈德只是一時需要慰藉而已，這只是暫時的。」

　　「那小子如果真對你沒意思，他寧可自殺也不會給你碰一根寒毛。」蘭斯洛特一針見血地說，隨即打了個呵欠：「這麼簡單的道理，別說你不知道。」

　　崔斯坦沉默不語，茶褐色的眼珠躲進雜亂的瀏海中，不願再回應。

　　「晚安了，崔斯坦。」蘭斯洛特識趣地起身，回過頭補上一句：「路上小心。」

　　糟糕！躲在牆後偷聽的加拉哈德吃了一驚，當他想到要閃避時已經太遲，蘭斯洛特正好踏入走廊內、直接和加拉哈德撞個正著。兩人頓時面面相覷，加拉哈德尷尬極了，這時候無論說什麼都不是；幸好蘭斯洛特雖嚇了一跳，但身經百戰的他很快便反應過來，擠出招牌的自信笑臉輕快地說了一句：「晚安，加拉哈德。」接著沒等加拉哈德回應就腳底抹油溜之大吉，狡猾地將尷尬扔給還愣在原地的加拉哈德和崔斯坦。

　　所以只有加拉哈德？

　　方才的問句在突兀的死寂裡緩緩迴盪，加拉哈德深吸口氣，問句的回音在腦中擴散開來，晃得他一時站不穩。

　　只有加拉哈德。

　　加拉哈德走出牆後，冷冽的彎月映出崔斯坦的背影——那形單影隻、在無望裡靜候的落寞身影。

　　這種感覺到底是什麼？

　　崔斯坦聽見身後遲疑的腳步聲，他閉上雙眼，忍下回頭的衝動，一如往常靜靜等待。腳步聲靜止了一會兒，倏地調轉方向，沉入彼端的靜默中。


	17. Chapter 17

　　刺鼻的焦味隨著氣流向四方擴散，樹幹被火舌燻成一片死黑，在林地中央怵目驚心地斷成一截又一截；加拉哈德踏過光禿禿的地面，靴子踩到餘燼裡的斷枝，頓時揚起一陣橘紅火星，然而滿目瘡痍的地表已無物能復燃，火星旋即消逝在騎士腳邊帶起的微風中。加拉哈德一絲不苟地審視大火肆虐後的雜亂地面，他不確定自己尋找的東西是否存在，抑或自己希不希望它存在——不管是哪一個他都必須找出答案。轉眼間，亞瑟前往首府已過了兩週，乍看之下長城內外的凱爾特人似乎沒有動靜，但騎士們各個心知肚明，危機正在他們無法觸及的濃密林間悄悄醞釀。

　　如果崔斯坦還在就好了。加拉哈德瞥了眼幽暗的森林深處，不由自主地想。不知道崔斯坦現在怎麼樣？總督應該不至於連他都一起懲處吧？憂慮和火苗一樣，一旦點起便難以撲滅，加拉哈德看向被火焰燻黑的樹幹，嘗試將心思拉回當下。

　　真希望崔斯坦能快點回來。

　　不！真希望「亞瑟」能快點回來。加拉哈德愣了一下，馬上糾正自己。自己會掛念著崔斯坦純粹是因為對方是軍團裡最優秀的斥侯，大夥兒長久以來都仰賴崔斯坦偵察敵情，何況他們一起並肩作戰也有三年了，會想起對方再正常不過。

　　才不是蘭斯洛特說的那樣。加拉哈德懊惱地吁了口氣，將注意力轉往腳下面目全非的焦黑土地。燒毀的區域仍留著一股餘溫，這場火燒得快去得也快，除非是老天有意讓閃電擊中樹木，不然在這暴雨肆虐的季節會發生森林火災實在太異常了。加拉哈德拔出長劍，劍尖漫無目的地翻攪地上的焦炭和碎屑，挑了半天仍一無所獲。加拉哈德正想放棄搜索，地面突然響起一聲清脆的碰撞聲。加拉哈德立刻蹲下身，手掌小心地撥開雜亂的地面，往長劍掃過的地方細細摸索；指尖觸到一個冰冷的硬物，他拾起那個小東西湊到眼前細看——大火雖將它的表面燒得一團漆黑，卻沒有破壞它的形狀，這是一個箭頭。加拉哈德審視著小巧的箭頭，它的作工並不細緻，箭尖的長度也和軍團使用的不一樣。

　　「加拉哈德——」另一頭傳來葛文的叫喚，加拉哈德將箭頭收起，改往聲音傳來的方向走去；其他人已經結束調查、正聚集在約定的地點等加拉哈德歸隊。

　　「你那邊有什麼發現嗎，加拉哈德？」蘭斯洛特問。

　　「接著。」加拉哈德將箭頭拋向蘭斯洛特。蘭斯洛特一手接住箭頭，看了一眼後臉色立即沉了下來。

　　「怎麼了？加拉哈德發現了什麼？」一旁的波爾斯雙手插腰，不耐煩的問。

　　「凱爾特人，」蘭斯洛特握緊箭頭、咬牙切齒地說。「他們來了。」

 

　　濕冷的夜風翻過牆頭，如入無人之境般在戒備森嚴的軍營放肆嬉戲；零落的腳步聲沿著長廊一路擴散，在空曠的訓練場邊停了下來，形單影隻的青年默默靠在牆邊，若有所思地看著枯黃的落葉在氣流形成的漩渦裡翻騰。秋風忽然轉了方向，惡作劇般捲起枯葉灑向心事重重的青年，加拉哈德無奈地拍掉一身落葉，從牆邊起身，在崔斯坦素來坐的那張長椅坐下。

　　再過兩天，距離亞瑟離開就滿三週了。加拉哈德鬱悶地想著，而始終沒有任何他們的消息傳來。冷風不懷好意地襲向加拉哈德的脖子，涼得他不由得打了個哆嗦。隨著秋天將盡，邊境的天氣開始一天天轉為濕冷，加拉哈德舉頭仰望，濃密的雲層遮去大半星斗，就連月亮也不見蹤影；加拉哈德不禁嘆了口氣。又一年即將過去，算一算這已是自己服役的第九年。

　　而這一年裡，發生太多事情了。加拉哈德懷念起吵鬧不堪的晚餐時間以及飯後少不了的吹噓與打鬧，艾格就算喝到脖子都紅了還是死不認輸，而伊格爾總是不厭其煩地化解各個無心擦出的大小衝突。命運無情地擊碎歡樂原有的形狀，其本來鮮明的色彩也在遺憾與傷痛中褪成一片蒼白。回憶的亡靈得不到安息，只能潛伏在每個無人的靜謐角落，等待午夜夢迴時向過路的追悼者索取惆悵。加拉哈德用力吸了下鼻子，伸手抹去眼角積聚的淚水；失去的悲傷在胸間隱隱作痛，他忽然好想聽見崔斯坦沙啞的嗓音、忽而高亢忽而低沉的獨特唱腔以及那些自己聽到熟悉的異族歌曲。

　　他好希望崔斯坦現在就在這裡。加拉哈德不由自主地想，隨即感到既懊惱又困惑。

　　為什麼自己會產生這種感覺？這種感覺到底是什麼？加拉哈德苦苦思索，卻始終找不出一個合理的解答。他憶起崔斯坦離開前一晚、沐浴在月光下的孤獨身影，當自己注視崔斯坦落寞的背影時，腦中第一個浮現的念頭竟是上前緊擁對方、用親吻驅走對方的孤單。

　　所以他逃開了。他們的關係不過是暫時而已，是順著意外、將錯就錯長出的畸形作物，過不了多久便會自然枯死；對此他一直堅信不移，然而事實卻和自己認為得不一樣。

　　為什麼自己會對崔斯坦產生這種衝動？又到底為什麼——在過了三週後的現在，自己仍不停想起崔斯坦？

 

　　濃密的烏雲公然佔據天穹，太陽被不斷湧上的雲層團團包圍，只能認分的束手就擒。加拉哈德瞥了眼陰暗的天色，群聚的烏雲厚的彷彿要從天上掉下來、將地上渺小的生靈壓成碎渣，低沉的雷鼓隔著雲團轟轟作響，等下的風雨鐵定非同小可。

　　沒有人想在這種天氣外出，但也沒有人開口抱怨。昨日城外的哨站通報，疑似發現凱爾特人出沒的痕跡，騎士團必須即刻前往察看，視情況或許還會和敵人直接交手。加拉哈德將劍鞘繫上腰封，另一邊則掛上艾格的斧頭。整裝完畢，大夥兒俐落地翻上馬背，沿著領隊的蘭斯洛特整齊地排成一列。

　　「準備好大幹一場了嗎，臭男人們？」蘭斯洛特不正經地問道。

　　「打你小子出生前就準備好啦！哈哈哈哈哈——」波爾斯豪放大笑，迫不及待地吆喝：「還在龜什麼？快出發啦！」

　　蘭斯洛特挑起眉毛、回以同伴一個挑釁的微笑，輕踢了下馬腹。「我們走——」蘭斯洛特意氣風發地下令，戰馬隨即邁開四蹄，使出全力向前奔馳。

　　「等一下——」一名士兵突然衝上前來、擋在蘭斯洛特面前，千鈞一髮之際，蘭斯洛特緊急勒住韁繩，戰馬嘶鳴著抬起前腳一陣亂踢，險些就將士兵踹倒在地。

　　「你在幹什麼？我差點就輾過你了！」蘭斯洛特氣急敗壞地罵道，一邊安撫身下激動的戰馬。

　　加拉哈德跳下馬，一把拉起跌坐在地的士兵。「你沒事吧？」

　　「事務官，」傳令兵上氣不接下氣地說，雙眼驚恐地盯著蘭斯洛特：「事務官……要我立刻攔下您、請您馬上過去。」

　　「發生什麼事了？」蘭斯洛特皺起雙眉，憂慮地問。

　　「他只說倫迪尼烏姆來了訊息。」

　　從首府來的訊息。簡短的話語如雷電劈頭而下，騎士們頓時鴉雀無聲；蘭斯洛特深吸口氣，轉向夥伴簡短地交代：「大家先回去，等我回來再——」

　　「上面說了什麼？」倫迪尼烏姆發生了什麼？不等蘭斯洛特說完，加拉哈德突然激動地抓住傳令兵的肩膀，衝著對方問。

　　傳令兵嚇了一跳，他驚慌失措地搖頭：「事務官交代——」

　　「回答我，上面說了什麼！」焦慮瞬間炸開理智，加拉哈德猛地揪住傳令兵的領口，衝著對方怒吼。在旁的其他騎士全傻住了，葛文第一個反應過來，他立刻跑上前試圖分開加拉哈德和傳令兵，但加拉哈德像瘋了般抓著對方不肯鬆手，隨後跟上的波爾斯乾脆直接架住失控的加拉哈德，用蠻力硬是把他往後拖開。

　　「冷靜點，小子。」波爾斯斥喝道：「給老子冷靜！誰準你比我還失控的？」

　　「告訴我，上面到底說了什麼！」不安伴隨眼淚一同潰堤，加拉哈德向著蘭斯洛特和傳令兵逐漸模糊的背影，不死心地吼著。

　　「求求你……」

　　告訴我，他會平安回來。

 

　　「告訴我，上面到底說了什麼！」波爾斯怪聲怪氣地模仿，接著報以連串大笑。「哭成那個樣子，結果連個屁事也沒有。」連日來的低迷氣氛煙消雲散，吃飽飯後戰士們不分你我、歡快地聚在庭院裡，舉杯慶祝危機過去。

　　「真笑死老子啦，哈哈哈哈哈——」

　　「好了啦，波爾斯。」蘭斯洛特嘴巴上勸阻，嘴角卻跟著抽個不停。「別再笑他了，亞瑟他們沒消沒息這麼久，真的把所有人都嚇個半死啊。」

　　「我說得沒錯吧，加拉哈德？」蘭斯洛特調侃地拍拍加拉哈德，而加拉哈德板著臉、手撐著額頭一聲也不吭，他真恨不得馬上在地上挖個洞躲進去，直到變成骨灰也不出來。搞了半天，那封書信是亞瑟特地發來向大家報平安的，他們一行人已經從倫迪尼烏姆出發，正在返回邊境的路上；此外總督還命令亞瑟護送一名貴族與其家眷，似乎是羅馬高層將本次軍團打下來的地區分封給對方……總而言之，完全虛驚一場。

　　波爾斯和蘭斯洛特仍壞心地笑個不停，加拉哈德負氣地起身，改坐到葛文那桌；葛文一臉同情地提起酒壺，給加拉哈德斟了滿滿一大杯，加拉哈德一口氣乾掉啤酒，將杯子重重扣在桌上。

　　「你為什麼喜歡列莉亞？」加拉哈德突然沒來由地問了一句。

　　「什麼？」葛文不解地轉向對方，而加拉哈德專注地盯著葛文，看來鐵了心要得到答案。

　　「這……因為她很漂亮啊。」葛文結巴地說，表情變得有些不好意思。

　　「不，所有人都清楚拉妲長得比列莉亞漂亮。」提起自己的兩個姊姊，加拉哈德毫不客氣地指正：「但你喜歡的卻是列莉亞，為什麼？」

　　「為什麼你這麼確定自己喜歡的是列莉亞？」

　　「喔，這很簡單啊。」葛文握著酒杯，低頭凝視杯中搖晃的倒影。「你看到她笑會覺得開心，在她身邊就沒來由地感到安心。」葛文對著倒影無奈地笑了一下，喝了口酒繼續說：「只要有她在，每天感覺都很不一樣，就算發生討厭的事，見到她後也會覺得沒什麼大不了的。」

　　「當她在你身旁時，整個世界都很美好；而當她不在身邊時——」葛文提起酒杯一飲而盡。「你才發現自己比原本以為的還更寂寞。」

　　加拉哈德閉起眼簾，如鷹般銳利的眼瞳在髮叢後炯炯閃爍、鮮明的刺青高傲地描出顴骨剛勁的線條，明明是再普通不過的畫面，卻不可思議地撫平心中的焦躁和不安……

　　「你說得沒錯，拉妲確實長得比列莉亞更美，但我對她沒有這種感覺。」葛文望著沉默不語的加拉哈德思考了一會兒，深吸了口氣。

　　「所以，崔斯坦也讓你產生這些感覺嗎？」

 

　　雄偉的石造建築一點一點從地平線的彼端浮現，看著再熟悉不過的城牆，崔斯坦總算能鬆一口氣。將近一個月的時間後，他們終於再次回到避風港般的邊境要塞，而這回要不是已故總指揮的隨扈為亞瑟作證，加上生還軍官們一致求情，此刻亞瑟根本不可能還好端端地跟在後頭、讓自己替他開路。

　　既使未來仍晦暗不明，至少這一刻他們能暫時先喘口氣。厚重的城門和往常一樣緩緩開啟，友好地向歸來的旅人表達欣喜之情，然而崔斯坦心知肚明，往後的生活再也回不到離開之前了。

　　用完晚餐，崔斯坦逕自脫離興高采烈的人群，一步一步將歡笑和喧鬧聲扔在身後，直到完全沒入寂靜。現在的他只想一個人靜一靜，什麼也不想聽見。崔斯坦放慢腳步，徬徨在空蕩蕩的走廊與營房。他知道這一天遲早會來，雖然他不敢去奢望，內心卻仍因失落隱隱作痛。

　　加拉哈德本來就不屬於他，他對自己並沒有那種情感。先前的日子只是自己一廂情願而已。崔斯坦悵然若失地往老地方走去，穿過沒有遮蔽的長廊，再繞到牆後——崔斯坦登時停下腳步，不敢置信地瞪向自己素來愛坐的那張長椅。

　　「我可以坐在這裡嗎？」長椅上的青年轉過頭，深邃的眼睛接著月光、倒映出崔斯坦的剪影。

「當然。」崔斯坦低語道，鷹一般的眼睛微微瞇起，兩頰的刺青不知不覺向上爬升，連同隱沒在鬍渣後的嘴角揚起欣慰的笑意。


	18. Chapter 18

　　晨光無聲無息地潛入室內，睡夢中的青年慵懶地翻了個身、往共枕的同伴擠了過去——但另一邊的床鋪卻空無一人。

　　「崔斯坦？」眼睛不甘願地撐開一條縫，朦朧的視線漫無目的地飄過漸亮的臥房，一道影子從視線死角切了進來，撥開青年凌亂的捲髮、在他額上輕輕落下一吻。

　　「你該起床了，」崔斯坦在床沿坐下，「今天要巡視哨站，要早點出發。」

　　「那你昨天就不該纏著我做兩次。」加拉哈德咕噥道，將臉埋入枕頭裡作為抗議。

　　「是這樣嗎？」崔斯坦饒富興味地抬起一邊眉毛，「我記得有人當下可不是這麼說的喔？」

　　加拉哈德立即抬起頭、惱羞地瞪向崔斯坦，而後者抓住機會，俯身挑逗地啄了下加拉哈德的唇瓣；紅暈迅速掠過面頰，加拉哈德賭氣地咬了下崔斯坦的下唇作為報復，同時摟住對方的脖子，打算好好品嚐一頓早晨之吻。手臂無意間掃到了什麼，加拉哈德好奇地瞄向床邊——原應放在甲冑旁的長劍不知何時長了腳，竟離開了位置、大剌剌躺在床上。

　　「崔斯坦？」加拉哈德側臉別過親吻，而崔斯坦停下動作、溺愛地凝視身下的加拉哈德。

　　「怎麼了？」崔斯坦問。

　　加拉哈德吸了口氣，向著那雙殷切的眼睛問：「為什麼我的劍會在床邊？」

　　那八成就是小孩子偷做壞事卻剛好給大人逮個正著時的表情吧？加拉哈德看著張口結舌的崔斯坦，一半覺得好笑，另一半又覺得怒氣即將爆發。

　　「我說過了，我的武器我自己會維護。」加拉哈德不高興地拿回配劍，連帶將崔斯坦攆下床。

　　「我只是看一下——」崔斯坦試圖辯解。

　　「給我出去。」

 

　　除了位於長城聯外大門的要塞外，城牆下每隔一定距離均設有崗哨駐守；隨著時間推移，人煙稀少的地區開始火災頻傳，然而在中央尚未補足人手的情形下，駐防士兵嚴重短缺，而幾位碩果僅存的騎士們更是疲於奔命。

　　原始的狂風兇猛地竄出危機四伏的樹林，不懷好意地撲向林地邊緣的騎士。加拉哈德舉起手掌護在眼前，死葉與焦炭的碎屑凌亂地刮過他的臉龐，鼻尖頓時為戰火蔓延的氣味所霸佔。青年厭惡地呼了口氣，將惱人的味道逼出去；潮濕的空氣再次流了進來，加拉哈德將就地吸著帶有霉味的空氣，轉看向一旁的亞瑟——軍團長正專心傾聽駐守軍官報告，事必躬親的亞瑟堅持親自至各崗哨視察災情，好掌握實際情形、向總督請命。加拉哈德不耐煩地瞥向林間，自己鮮少質疑亞瑟的決定，這次也不例外，然而現在他就是不甘心——不甘心亞瑟將他留下來，不讓加拉哈德和其他人一起去搜索森林。

　　加拉哈德不甘願地踢起地面的小石頭，既使亞瑟什麼也沒說，他也知道亞瑟為何獨將自己留下來。沒錯，自己今天早上確實反應過頭了，但他是個男人、是個獨當一面的戰士。他不需要被照顧，而這不會因為他跟崔斯坦在一起就改變！加拉哈德氣呼呼地想著，與其擔心他會害崔斯坦分心，崔斯坦對他造成的影響才叫大吧？

　　好吧，不論他們兩個誰受對方影響較多，這都嚴重到足以讓亞瑟不得不干預。不需要亞瑟提醒他也清楚，出任務不是兒戲，稍有疏失便是拿命開玩笑，而騎士團已經不起再折損任何一人。想到這裡，加拉哈德不禁嘆了口氣，內疚也跟著油然而生。害亞瑟多操心絕非他的本意，只是崔斯坦和自己都還在適應彼此中，雖然他也知道崔斯坦有在努力調整了，只是——加拉哈德煩悶地再嘆了口氣。

　　大概他們倆都一樣笨拙吧？

　　樹叢另一頭捎來動靜，加拉哈德立即警覺地抽出箭矢搭在弓上，隨行的士兵也跟著拔出武器以防萬一；一道人影在樹蔭的遮掩下逐漸接近，加拉哈德瞇起眼睛、屏息以待，人影已踏入弓箭的射程，他緊繃地觀察了對方幾秒，隨即鬆懈地放下弓弦、收起箭矢。崔斯坦從容地自林中走出來，拋給加拉哈德一個讚賞的眼神。加拉哈德板著臉、不領情地瞪了回去，早上的帳可還沒算完呢。

　　崔斯坦聳了下肩，正想說些什麼卻被波爾斯宏亮的大嗓門打斷。

　　「快看看我發現了什麼！」波爾斯興奮地喊道，手掌併攏著、小心翼翼地捧著什麼。加拉哈德好奇地湊上前去，波爾斯得意洋洋地揭開謎底——一隻毛茸茸的雛鳥正害怕地發著抖、瑟縮在大漢粗糙的掌心裡。

　　「帶回去給我家那群小毛頭們玩，他們一定會樂壞——唉呦！」波爾斯正得意著，掌中的小鷹突然用力啄了他一下，痛得波爾斯驚叫出聲；其他人見狀紛紛笑了出來，小鷹不甘似弱地猛啄了好幾下，彷彿在對波爾斯的處置提出嚴重抗議。

　　「野生的雛鷹不好照顧。省省麻煩，給你的孩子一條狗吧，波爾斯。」崔斯坦笑道，攤開手掌伸向波爾斯。「不介意的話，可以把牠給我嗎？」

　　「你會養鳥？」加拉哈德忍不住問道。

　　「那是我的文化的一部分，加拉哈德。」見加拉哈德終於和自己說話，崔斯坦俏皮地眨了下眼睛，然而加拉哈德只是冷冷地白了他一眼。

　　「好吧，」波爾斯連忙將燙手山芋塞給崔斯坦，跟著疼惜地甩了好幾下手。「不過要先給我那群小鬼看一眼喔。」

 

　　歷經一天的驚嚇，小鷹疲憊地閉起眼睛、窩在布團裡睡著了。崔斯坦輕輕關起窗版，防止小鷹被夜半的涼風吹著涼，接著躡手躡腳地闔上門扉。加拉哈德一整天都故意不理自己，這讓崔斯坦覺得很不是滋味。他不是不能理解加拉哈德生氣的原因，只是那小子有必要反應這麼大嗎？想到亞瑟刻意留下加拉哈德、不讓他跟著大夥兒一起出動崔斯坦就覺得好笑；雖說亞瑟是出於關心，但對加拉哈德那脾氣根本是火上加油，這也怪不得他不給自己好臉色看。

　　陌生的旋律沿著夜晚的靜謐飄揚，崔斯坦小心拾起耳畔零碎的歌聲，隨著它的蹤跡一路來到訓練場邊。青年一手抱膝、悠閒地坐在長凳上，身軀隨著齒間流瀉的曲調輕輕搖晃；崔斯坦安靜地倚在牆邊，闔上眼簾諦聽，他依稀記得說著同樣語言的人們翻過平原和山谷、在馬背上隨風恣意奔馳的模樣，那是屬於綠草和群山的聲音──來自薩爾馬提亞的聲音。崔斯坦睜開眼睛，冰涼的月光滑過薩爾馬提亞青年濃密的髮間、在他優美的頸間與唇邊曖昧地徘徊。崔斯坦忍不住咋了下舌，酸澀的醋意頓時蔓延開來。

　　加拉哈德轉過頭，不解地瞄向身後的聽眾，而崔斯坦起身走上前、在加拉哈德身旁坐下。加拉哈德望著滿天星斗、裝作認真研究的樣子，崔斯坦則低下頭盯著地面，假裝被什麼東西吸引住；靜默橫在兩人中間，成了一種尷尬的默契，他們同時等待另一方先開口，卻只讓氣氛更加不自在。

　　「那隻鳥，」終於，加拉哈德放棄掙扎，開口問道：「你給牠取名了嗎？」

　　「還沒，很難決定。」崔斯坦鬆了口氣，「牠是母的，我考慮過烏仁圖婭、薩仁高娃、斯琴高娃……」

　　加拉哈德忍不住打斷對方：「可以取個好唸一點的嗎？」

　　崔斯坦想了一會兒，「莎林娜？」

　　「嗯，『莎林娜』不錯。」加拉哈德身子一偏，慵懶地靠著崔斯坦、將頭倚在對方肩上。「很好聽。」

　　崔斯坦親暱地撫摸加拉哈德的頭髮，而加拉哈德舒服地閉起眼睛、沒有閃躲。兩人再次陷入沉默，但卻不像方才那樣坐立難安。

　　「加拉哈德。」這回崔斯坦主動破冰。

　　「嗯？」

　　「對不起，早上是我不對。」崔斯坦緩緩吁了口氣，「我不該檢查你的武器。」

　　「你不需要擔心我，崔斯坦。」加拉哈德平靜地說：「我和你一樣強悍。」

　　「你確定？」崔斯坦不假思索地回道，加拉哈德正欲給對方胸口結實的一拳，但崔斯坦的反應比他還快、立即扭過頭狡猾地吻住加拉哈德。

　　算了，這回就姑且放過他吧……加拉哈德無奈地放下拳頭，改拉住崔斯坦的髮辮，讓彼此的舌尖纏得更加緊密。

 

　　嘈雜的鳥叫大膽地鑽過窗板，毫不客氣地宣示早晨的降臨。給窗外嬉鬧的野鳥吵得睡意全失，加拉哈德猛地睜開雙眼，走到窗前冷不防推開窗板，麻雀們大吃一驚，立即嚇得振翅而去。望著麻雀落下的羽毛，加拉哈德表示勝利地哼了一聲，甩上窗戶想再睡一會兒，轉過身卻發現床上空蕩蕩的。

　　加拉哈德盯著無人的床鋪，失落的感覺頓時襲上心頭。他無奈地吁了口氣，打消睡回籠覺的念頭，揉了揉腰、轉而穿起衣服。

 

　　「早安，加拉哈德。」一打開房門，崔斯坦立刻笑著在加拉哈德額上印下一個早安吻。

　　「早安，崔斯坦。」加拉哈德打了下呵欠，正想回吻對方卻撲了個空——崔斯坦已經走回桌前，撿起一小條肉條繼續餵小鷹吃飯。

　　加拉哈德靠在門邊，心情複雜地看崔斯坦伺候那團毛球。他原以為跟崔斯坦在一起已經夠出乎意料了，想不到竟然還會淪落到跟隻鳥吃醋。

　　「你要試試看嗎？」崔斯坦忽然抬頭問：「餵莎林娜。」

　　如果可以把牠噎死、讓做完的隔天早上醒來身旁看得到人，這倒是個不錯的提議。加拉哈德嘲諷地想著，但最後他只是清了清喉嚨、簡短回了句「好啊。」

　　崔斯坦往旁挪出位子，而加拉哈德走到崔斯坦旁邊，瞥向桌上的白色毛球，前一秒還叫個不停的小鷹頓時停止討食、縮起身子緊張地瞪著加拉哈德。加拉哈德吁了口氣，從皮囊裡捏起一條崔斯坦準備的肉條。是他的錯覺嗎？這些肉條看起來好像帶點藍色？

　　一看到食物，小鷹馬上伸長脖子、揮動小翅膀站起身。好吧，牠其實真的挺可愛的。看著小鷹迫不及待的模樣，加拉哈德不禁這麼想，沒想到下一秒小鷹卻惡狠狠地啄了他的手指。

　　「該死的！」加拉哈德痛得咒罵，而小鷹得意洋洋地叼起前者扔下的肉條、仰起頭吞個一乾二淨。

　　「壞女孩，」崔斯坦伸手輕戳了下小鷹的腦袋，教訓道：「不可以這樣，這是加拉哈德，是媽——」查覺到加拉哈德冰冷的眼神，崔斯坦趕緊改口：

　　「是爸爸。」

　　加拉哈德這才輕哼了一聲，轉而注意到桌上除了小鷹的鳥窩之外，還放著幾片裁好的皮革和針線。

　　「這些是做什麼用的？」加拉哈德指著材料好奇地問。

　　「手套。」崔斯坦邊摸小鷹邊回答，「等莎林娜長大一點、訓練牠停在手上用的。」

　　加拉哈德忍不住瞥了眼那團渾身絨毛、正陶醉在崔斯坦撫摸裡的嬌小畜生。「牠連羽毛都還沒長耶？」

　　「先準備好總沒錯。」崔斯坦聳聳肩，低下頭溺愛地對著小鷹說：「妳說對吧，莎林娜？」

　　加拉哈德冷眼看著面前自得其樂的一人一鳥，他原先認為讓崔斯坦養隻寵物也好，如此一來對方就不會一直想要照顧自己……但看來效果似乎好過頭了。

 

　　「等一下，崔斯坦。」加拉哈德著急地張望四周有無來人，然而崔斯坦不以為意、強行吻了上來，濕潤的水聲溢出緊貼的唇瓣，隨著軀體有意無意的碰撞與摩擦掀起陣陣慾求的漣漪。

　　「住手……」加拉哈德紊亂地喘著氣，臉頰因羞恥和興奮紅成一片，而崔斯坦親暱地細吻加拉哈德耳際、鼻頭撒嬌地磨蹭青年的髮間。喉間細微的震動沿著肌膚傳播，挾著磁性的低語狡猾地引誘加拉哈德鬆開束縛。

　　這個狡猾的混帳！加拉哈德在心裡罵道，隨之顫抖地吸了口氣。崔斯坦太清楚自己的喜好了，但他豈能就這樣任對方擺布？他們可是在該死的走廊上啊！加拉哈德咬緊牙根，拚上最後一絲力氣攀住理智的邊緣。

　　「住手，崔斯坦。」

　　崔斯坦倏地停下動作，而加拉哈德馬上推開崔斯坦、緊張地掃視周遭環境。感謝老天，沒有任何目擊者。加拉哈德如釋重負地吁了口氣，轉頭正想斥責崔斯坦時，崔斯坦卻抬起手指曖昧地撫過加拉哈德泛紅的嘴唇，微瞇的雙眼饒富興味地盯著氣呼呼的加拉哈德、意有所指地抿了下唇。加拉哈德愣住了，湧到嘴邊的話語頓時消失無蹤，只扔下空白的腦海倉皇地驅使乾渴的喉嚨嚥下口水。

　　崔斯坦勾起一抹曖昧的微笑，閃爍的眼神在凌亂的髮後若隱若現，看起來再挑逗不過。

　　「回房再繼續……」加拉哈德只覺得臉頰燙得彷彿即將熟透，而對於自己竟能忍住沒吻回去，連他自己都覺得不可思議。

 

　　「嗯——」舌尖靈巧地爬過鎖骨、沿著頸部線條而上，加拉哈德陶醉地低吟，隨著崔斯坦的舔吻順從地仰起脖子；沒耐性繼續耗下去，崔斯坦胡亂地撥開桌面、騰出一塊空間讓加拉哈德坐上桌邊，而加拉哈德一手撐住桌面、另一手挑釁地扯過崔斯坦的領子，盡情嚙咬對方的舌頭與下唇，小腿更肆無忌憚地抵在崔斯坦腿間摩蹭。崔斯坦倒抽口氣，猛地將加拉哈德翻過來、面朝下壓在桌上，桌面的物品在激烈的晃動下摔落地面，驚動了原本熟睡的小鷹；小鷹生氣地叫了起來，但兩位飼主專注於自身活動，沒有人理會牠的抗議。

　　崔斯坦俐落地脫下加拉哈德的長褲，壓上加拉哈德、貪婪地親吻他白皙的後頸，手掌熟練地解開腰封，沿著敞開的衣袍伸向青年誘人的軀體。加拉哈德闔上眼睛，黑暗放大了身體的感官，滑向下身的粗糙掌心、噴上耳後的混濁吐息……每一個細微的動作變得清晰無比，意識在不間斷的刺激中載浮載沉，忽然間，羅馬市政官猥瑣的臉孔猛地浮上腦海，那令人作嘔的髒手在身上遊走的觸感、男性器官強硬分開臀瓣的噁心感覺……

　　「不要碰我！」加拉哈德歇斯底里地大吼，崔斯坦嚇了一大跳、立刻向後退開；加拉哈德恐慌地發抖、搖搖晃晃地試圖站直身子，崔斯坦連忙上前扶住加拉哈德，幫助他遠離桌子、在床邊坐下。加拉哈德驚魂未定地大口呼吸，赤裸的皮膚已佈上一層冷汗，而原本睡回去的小鷹被加拉哈德的吼叫嚇醒，驚慌地拍著翅膀、唉聲呼喚飼主。

　　「你沒事吧？」崔斯坦抹去加拉哈德額上的冷汗，擔心地問道。加拉哈德看向那對深茶色的眼睛，崔斯坦眼中倒映出的青年雙手環抱著自己，看起來如此脆弱無助。加拉哈德對著自己的鏡像苦笑，都過這麼多年了，那創傷的時刻卻沒有隨時間褪去，彷彿一道烙印在他的靈魂燙下無法磨滅的傷痕。

　　「加拉哈德——」崔斯坦憂慮地盯著加拉哈德，但加拉哈德立即回道：

　　「我沒事，」加拉哈德疲憊地搖了搖頭，躺入崔斯坦的胸膛。「只是……不要從後面。」此刻的他沒有心力去解釋或描述，他只想甩開過往的陰影、逃的愈遠愈好。

　　崔斯坦溫柔地擁著加拉哈德，像是安撫孩子般輕聲哼著歌曲，一遍又一遍摸過他的頭髮；恐懼和不安隨著呢喃的歌聲一點點融化，急促的呼吸也漸漸轉為和緩，加拉哈德依偎著崔斯坦，沙啞的歌聲好似在他與世界間築起一道牆，而一切傷痛都被隔絕在外、再也無法傷害他。

　　靜謐的夜色為安歇的生靈悄悄披上睡意，迷濛間，加拉哈德下意識地往崔斯坦身旁靠去，軀體默默沉入織物的懷抱，原來陪伴在旁的溫度卻不知去向；加拉哈德撐開朦朧的睡眼，身旁的床鋪空蕩蕩的，他疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，瞥見自己尋覓的對象正坐在桌旁、低聲安撫桌上毛茸茸的生物。

　　一瞬間，加拉哈德覺得腦袋裡好像有什麼東西斷掉了。

 

　　冷冽的金屬嗖一聲劃破空氣，在降落地表的前一刻突然打住，腥紅的血滴反應不及，只能在空中劃出惋惜的弧線、脫離鋒刃沉入一地的血腥和凌亂中。加拉哈德盡可能將武器上的血漬甩乾淨，收入鞘中。放眼望去，其他人一邊整頓武器，一邊走了回來；亞瑟從先前的火災區域以及崔斯坦的偵查裡推出了敵人的行動路線，在騎士團鍥而不捨的追擊下總算讓他們攔截到一批凱爾特人的游擊隊，順利將對方殲滅。

　　加拉哈德低頭審視地上已無生命的軀體，有的遺體一臉平靜、看似終於放下塵世的重擔回歸安息，有的則一臉猙獰，彷彿拚上最後一口氣也要控訴命運的不公不義。加拉哈德吁了口氣，將視線從陌生的面孔上移開。曾有段時間他會彎下身、憐憫地闔上那些逐漸混濁的眼睛，直到有次差點被尚存一息的敵人割斷喉嚨後，他就再也不這麼做了。

　　無論再怎麼掙扎，所有生命終究會去同一個地方，有時加拉哈德也不免思索，不知道當那必然的一刻臨到自己時，他留下的又會是哪一種表情？

　　「幫我個忙吧，親愛的。」蘭斯洛特突然拍了下他的肩膀，將加拉哈德喚回當下。

　　「去把他叫回來，好嗎？」蘭斯洛特搭著加拉哈德肩膀，比了比身後。加拉哈德好奇地順著蘭斯洛特指的方向看去，臉色立即垮了下來，蘭斯洛特則不要臉地擠出招牌笑容，幸災樂禍地等著看加拉哈德會怎麼回應。

　　這個雞婆的混蛋！加拉哈德真想直接賞那張討厭的笑臉一拳，但這樣做只會正中蘭斯洛特的下懷，天殺的！加拉哈德惱怒地推開蘭斯洛特，不甘願地走向蘭斯洛特比的方向——崔斯坦蹲的位置。

　　崔斯坦背對著大夥兒，蹲在凱爾特人的屍身旁不知在研究什麼；加拉哈德光看那道背影就一肚子氣，昨夜他想抱著崔斯坦入睡時，崔斯坦竟然丟下自己跑去安撫那隻蠢鳥！這樣就算了，當下加拉哈德一氣之下直接奪門而出，而崔斯坦不只沒有追上來，他甚至連登門道歉都沒有！想到自己氣到睡不著，像個笨蛋般在房裡來回踱步、只等著對方來敲門他就更為光火。

　　這麼喜歡那隻鳥，以後他乾脆就跟牠做算了！加拉哈德怒火中燒地想。聽到腳步接近，崔斯坦轉頭瞥了加拉哈德一眼，加拉哈德這才看清楚崔斯坦手中握著小刀、腳邊放著用來裝小鷹食物的小皮囊。

　　難道……不好的預感襲上心頭，加拉哈德想起崔斯坦拿來餵小鷹的那些肉條，他老覺得那些肉帶有一點藍色……

　　「你在做什麼？」加拉哈德深吸口氣，暗自祈禱自己的想像不會成真。

　　「我的族人相信，人死後只有屍身被鳥獸吃淨，死者的靈魂才能隨著飛鳥回到天上。」崔斯坦輕描淡寫地解說，同時收起小刀和皮囊：「雖然莎林娜還小——」

　　「等一下，」加拉哈德的頭皮頓時一陣惡寒，強烈的反胃感跟著湧上喉頭。「所以你的意思是、你先前準備的那些肉條……」

　　崔斯坦沉默地看向摀住嘴巴的加拉哈德，點了點頭。

　　「給我丟掉！」

　　「冷靜點，加拉哈德——」

　　「天啊，我還碰過那些肉……」加拉哈德摀住臉，自暴自棄地碎念。

　　「他們都死了，屍體本來就會被吃——」崔斯坦急忙辯護道。

　　「給我閉嘴！」加拉哈德氣極敗壞地吼道：「我管你相信什麼，總之不准再用人肉餵鳥了！」

　　「以後莎林娜的食物由我準備，不然就不要碰我。」加拉哈德氣沖沖地扔下狠話，崔斯坦只好閉上嘴巴，乖乖倒空皮囊，跟著加拉哈德一起回去。

 

　　微亮的晨光穿過窗櫺照了進來，崔斯坦聽著窗外嬉鬧的鳥鳴，倏地睜開眼睛。莎林娜一定也醒來了，正飢腸轆轆地拍著小翅膀、催促崔斯坦前來餵食。枕邊傳來一陣模糊的聲音，崔斯坦轉頭看去，身旁的加拉哈德仍在熟睡，他小心地抽身、試著不驚動加拉哈德，但才稍往外移對方變下意識地又靠了上來。

　　不去擁有還沒事，沒想到一抓就來了兩個黏人的傢伙，這可真讓他傷透腦筋。崔斯坦無奈地想，睡夢中的加拉哈德此時咕噥了一聲，伸過手擁住崔斯坦。

　　算了，今天就讓莎林娜等久一點吧。崔斯坦憐愛地輕吻加拉哈德，拉起毯子，閉上雙眼享受久違的寧靜早晨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不專業歷史補充：  
> 關於崔斯坦的老鷹，由於電影中用的是美洲才有的栗翅鷹(Harris Hawk)，維基百科上說「牠們分布在美國西南部至智利和阿根廷中部。牠們有時會在西歐，尤其是英國出沒，但很多相信都是從飼養中逃走的。」以當時的背景應該是不可能出現在英國……所以本文中崔斯坦養的老鷹改成英國與蘇格蘭常見的、體型與栗翅鷹差不多大小的鵟(Common Buzzard)。(其實對故事根本沒影響，但我就是會在意啊orz)  
> 順帶一提，加拉哈德夢中的老鷹是金鵰(Golden Eagle)，這是和崔斯坦的背景設定有關。栗翅鷹和鵟的身長大約50~58公分，金鵰的身長則是75~90公分、成鳥的翅膀展開平均超過2公尺(超大隻！)  
> 而崔斯坦想的老鷹名字均參考自蒙古族的女性名，蒙古名都有各自的意思，「莎林娜」的意思則是「風華」。
> 
> 參考自《鳥類圖鑑》、維基百科和Wild Scotland(www.wild-scotland.org.uk/)


	19. Chapter 19

　　夏日的暖風匯集瀰漫空中的濕氣，如潮水般從漫無邊際的廣闊草浪上漲起，漫過成年鵟棕白相間的羽毛；馬背上的崔斯坦緩緩舉起右手，站在騎士手上的莎林娜小心地調整重心、站穩腳步，瞇起眼睛感受從腳下席捲而上的氣流。在本能的驅使下，莎林娜忍不住展開雙翼，翅膀末端的飛羽跟著一根根向外張開；崔斯坦將手往前一揮，老鷹跟著向前一躍，翅膀生硬地在空中拍打了幾下，向前滑了一丁點距離後便狼狽地跌落地面。

　　還是不行。旁觀的加拉哈德搖搖頭，走上前想將莎林娜抱起來，似乎讀到加拉哈德在想什麼，莎林娜奮力拍動翅膀、衝向加拉哈德，勉強停在對方的護腕上。加拉哈德不禁笑了出來，牠還沒放棄，真不窺是睥睨眾鳥的鷹。

　　馬匹不滿的嘶鳴和崔斯坦的斥喝幾乎同時響起，加拉哈德尋聲看去，崔斯坦邊惱怒的斥責坐騎，邊勒住韁繩、扭轉轡頭的方向阻止馬兒衝向加拉哈德。加拉哈德無奈地嘆了口氣，每回莎林娜降落地面，崔斯坦的坐騎就會想衝上前踩踏；其實也不能怪馬兒會如此激動，畢竟在崔斯坦收養小鷹前，牠才是集崔斯坦寵愛於一身的對象，如今害牠失寵的始作俑者就在眼前，不想踢個兩腳才奇怪。

　　「你那邊還可以嗎，崔斯坦？」加拉哈德小心地站在一段距離外問：「要不要換騎我的馬？」

　　「不，沒關係——」崔斯坦拍了拍總算安分下來的戰馬，伸手接過莎林娜。「那只會讓牠更生氣。」

　　太受歡迎也是種困擾，偏偏崔斯坦養的動物都是醋罈子……主人自己該好好檢討啊，加拉哈德嘲弄地想。

　　陣風再次吹過草原，而莎林娜在氣流的牽引下又一次嘗試起飛，老鷹優美的身形在藍天裡劃出一道弧線；加拉哈德屏息凝視，老鷹斑斕的羽毛在陽光照射下熠熠生輝，黑白雙色的飛羽透著光線，在天幕襯托下顯得原始而莊嚴。然而就在他們以為莎林娜學會飛翔、正感到欣慰時，老鷹忽然一個不穩、尖叫著從空中摔了下來。

　　「莎林娜！」兩人同時驚呼，崔斯坦立即驅策馬兒、趕在老鷹墜地前接住了牠。

　　有驚無險，加拉哈德鬆了口氣，看著崔斯坦撫懷中嚇壞了的鳥兒，開口提議：「今天就練習到這裡吧？」

　　崔斯坦溫柔地撫摸仍在顫抖的鳥兒，點頭同意。養大孩子固然不容易，然而要讓他們自立又是另一個全新挑戰。崔斯坦看著懷中頻頻撒嬌的成年鵟，不禁憂慮了起來。邊境的情勢一天比一天惡化，凱爾特人從軍團無法觸及的密林和荒地一路蔓延到自家門前，偏偏總督發配給亞瑟的是一批毫無經驗的新兵——無法馬上成為戰力已經夠讓人頭痛了，他們還得花時間從頭訓練這批菜鳥。

　　像今日這樣忙裡偷閒的時刻不知道還能有幾次，崔斯坦無奈地吁了口氣。他只希望莎林娜能盡快學會飛行，雖然捨不得，但屆時不管牠要走要留，他都會尊重牠的意願。

　　身不由己的困獸，由他們來代表就夠了。

　　「那不是旅店老闆嗎？」加拉哈德的聲音將崔斯坦喚回當下，他循著加拉哈德的視線看去，旅店的主人正將一件件的家當堆上馬車，對方的妻兒也圍在一旁幫忙整頓行李。

　　「又少了一個好去處，」崔斯坦惋惜地說。「看來以後沒好酒喝了。」

　　曾經熱鬧一時的要塞轉眼間變為冷清，受到凱爾特人逼近的傳言影響，邊境的居民和商家開始一家接著一家搬離；畢竟在戰火的威脅下，有地方可逃已算是萬幸，而走不了的人們只能眼睜睜看著多年的努力如沙塵般隨風逝去，什麼也留不住。

 

　　「撐著點！」加拉哈德扶起倒在地上的新兵，對方雖然一臉驚恐、大腿上還刺了根斷掉的長矛，但整體並無大礙。「你做得很好，現在拉住這裡——」加拉哈德引導對方抓住馬鞍，接著一把將對方推上馬背，「你不會有事的。」

　　「說話啊！再睡你爺爺就要把你丟在這囉？」波爾斯的大嗓門在這種時候特別有用，聽到波爾斯的大吼，受傷的士兵們或是撐起身子、或是出聲求救，替還能動的同伴節省時間，鎖定方向前往救助，加拉哈德則領著其他幾人耐心查看地上有無仍在呼吸的軀體，能從死神手下搶回一個算一個。

　　「亞瑟，」崔斯坦收起彎刀，越過凌亂的屍體快步走向臉色凝重的軍團長。「情況不對勁，他們來的太突然了。」

　　「先帶受傷的弟兄回去，崔斯坦。」亞瑟憂愁地掃視四周，雖說是遇到突襲，但新人傷亡的數量仍遠超過亞瑟的預期。「晚點我們再討論——」

　　「敵人入侵的範圍恐怕比我們預期的更大。」崔斯坦一語道破，堅決地看著亞瑟說：「你必須讓我去看看，亞瑟。」

　　亞瑟沉重地深呼吸。崔斯坦說得沒錯，縱使亞瑟再怎麼不願意，一名斥侯的性命相比整個軍團的安危，二者孰輕孰重早有答案。而身為邊境第一道防線的他們，更應以大局為重。

　　「不要追太深。」亞瑟按著崔斯坦的肩膀，嚴肅地說：「明天天黑以前回來，這是命令。」

　　崔斯坦點了下頭，轉身吹了下口哨，忠心的坐騎聽見主人呼喚、立刻邁開四蹄奔到主人身邊；崔斯坦牽過馬兒，刻意經過加拉哈德身旁說：「莎林娜拜託你了。」

　　「順便打隻兔子回來，牠最近愈來愈挑食了。」加拉哈德故作輕鬆地抱怨，而崔斯坦回以一抹不以為然的微笑，跳上馬消失在陰暗的樹林間。

　　沒什麼好擔心的，那可是崔斯坦。加拉哈德目送背影離去的方向，安慰地想。不論任務有多危險，崔斯坦總是能平安回來——回到自己身邊。

 

　　「已經過了三天了，亞瑟！」蘭斯洛特激動地站起身，椅腳在死寂的廳堂間刮出刺耳回音，眼看距離亞瑟規定崔斯坦回來的時間已過了三天，崔斯坦卻仍未歸來，但亞瑟對此卻毫無表示，對此蘭斯洛特再也看不下去了。「不能再等下去了，我們必須去救他，他需要我們。」蘭斯洛特焦急地說，他渴望聽見其他人起而附議，可是其他騎士們卻不發一語，連素來聒噪的波爾斯都難得地保持緘默。

　　「你也說點什麼啊，加拉哈德。」蘭斯洛特氣極敗壞地轉向加拉哈德，「難道崔斯坦失蹤，你一點都不——」

　　「蘭斯洛特！」鮮少發言的達葛奈突然出聲喝止蘭斯洛特，所有人頓時嚇了一跳，一同驚愕地瞪著達葛奈。不習慣成為注目焦點，達葛奈不自在地看向手邊的酒杯，低聲補了句：「別再說了。」

　　蘭斯洛特稍微冷靜了下來，剛才自己太衝動了，竟然失去理智到去刺激加拉哈德！「對不起。」蘭斯洛特愧疚地說，消沉地坐回椅子上；加拉哈德什麼也沒說，放在膝上的雙手兀自緊握成拳。

　　「我們都和你一樣擔心崔斯坦，蘭斯洛特。」亞瑟開口說道。「崔斯坦是我們之中對凱爾特人和整個邊境地帶最了解的人，既然連崔斯坦都——」亞瑟吸了口氣，斟酌自己的用詞。「既然連崔斯坦都出事了，我們更不能輕忽。」

　　「要營救崔斯坦，我們需要更多會打仗的人手。」亞瑟嚴肅地說：「我已經向鄰近的兩個軍團請求支援，再過幾天他們就會到達要塞。」

　　「等支援一到立即出兵，剿滅敵人、把我們的兄弟帶回來。」

 

　　落單的腳步在走道的分岔口躊躇不前，青年呆望著前頭通往訓練場的走廊，好不容易下地決心往前走了幾步，又氣急敗壞地掉頭、改往崔斯坦的房間走去。加拉哈德心煩意亂地摔上房門，才一轉身腳底就踩到一個軟軟的物體，加拉哈德低頭看去——是隻死老鼠。

「對伙食這麼不滿的話，有本事自己去抓啊！」加拉哈德生氣地抓起死老鼠，直接往棲木上的莎林娜扔；忽然被物體打中，熟睡的老鷹立刻驚醒過來，慌張地拍著翅膀穩住身子，險些就從棲架上跌下去。

自己到底在幹什麼？胸口的無名火立即熄滅，由內疚取而代之。加拉哈德上前穩住棲架，幫助莎林娜站穩；莎琳娜回過身來，琥珀般的鷹眼疑惑地轉了轉，歪著頭觀察加拉哈德。

　　「對不起，我不該遷怒到妳身上……」加拉哈德將手指伸向老鷹，莎林娜抖了一下羽毛，警戒地縮起身體，但卻沒有閃避加拉哈德的撫摸。加拉哈德驚奇地眨了下眼，莎琳娜竟然沒有反抗，這可真是太陽打西邊出來了。加拉哈德小心翼翼地摩娑老鷹頸部柔軟的絨羽，他本該因莎林娜難得讓自己摸而高興，但此刻他卻一點也開心不起來。

　　「妳在想他，對吧？」加拉哈德對著鳥兒問，而莎林娜似懂非懂地望著加拉哈德，腦袋瓜撒嬌地蹭了對方一下。加拉哈德欣慰地笑了出來，隨即感到一陣鼻酸。三天過去了，無論加拉哈德再怎麼努力想懷抱希望，也不得不認清現實——崔斯坦不會回來了。

　　淚水逐漸在眼眶周圍積聚，加拉哈德痛苦地深呼吸，在崩潰邊緣奮力撐住自己。他所能期待的最好結果，僅剩下祈禱崔斯坦死的很快、還留有全屍讓他帶回要塞埋葬，而不去想對方最有可能的下場——頭顱被砍去當戰利品、餘下的屍身則掛在樹上任鳥獸啃食，藉以向軍團示威。

　　為什麼崔斯坦非去不可？亞瑟明明沒有派他去啊！為什麼他總是喜歡將自己的命放在刀尖上、樂此不疲地和死亡過招？加拉哈德氣到渾身發抖，他猛地跪坐在地、發瘋般扯著自己鳥窩般的亂髮。

　　為什麼，他就不能好好留在自己身邊？

　　眼淚無聲滴落地面，散落一地的羽毛為絕望的雨滴攪動，在破碎的寂靜裡掀起陣陣塵埃。

 

　　稠密的枝葉狂亂地刮過他的臉頰，破曉時分的樹林仍是一片幽暗，他就著稀薄的微光、艱難地穿梭在密不透風的野林。一個不留神、凸出地面的樹根勾住了他的小腿肚，加拉哈德反應不及、在地上摔個灰頭土臉；嘴巴在慌亂中吃入幾片腐爛的樹葉和草葉，加拉哈德懊惱地吐出草葉，短促的哀鳴與嗚咽鑽出幽暗的森林深處，一聲接著一聲呼喚著。

　　是灰狼在叫他。加拉哈德趕緊從潮濕的林地上爬起身，循著狼嚎向林中狂奔。快點、快點！灰狼好似這麼說著，加拉哈德捕捉灰狼焦急的哭聲，牠向來都是在前頭帶領加拉哈德的那一位，這一次牠的叫聲聽來卻十分害怕無助。

　　灰狼需要他，他必須盡快找到牠！

　　尖銳的斷枝勾破了他的衣服，未被布料遮蓋的皮膚也被雜亂的棘刺割傷，加拉哈德咬緊牙根，絲毫不敢減緩前進的速度。終於，細長而尖銳的哀鳴清晰刺入耳中，加拉哈德撥開密不透風的樹叢，灰狼正躺在前方的枯樹下。灰狼停止哭泣、抬起頭著急地看向加拉哈德，加拉哈德上前走近灰狼，灰狼低下頭舔著什麼東西，加拉哈德疑惑地看去，赫然發現他先前夢到的那隻大鷹——家鄉山區間常見的金鵰，正渾身是血、奄奄一息地躺在狼腹旁邊。

 

　　加拉哈德猛地驚醒過來，鳥爪在木頭上刮出一連串細碎雜音，莎林娜正在棲架上不斷來回；加拉哈德起身坐在床沿，窗外夜色還未褪去，微弱的天光還躲在雲層後面，離日出約莫還有一段時間……

　　然而他不能再等下去了。加拉哈德匆忙套上鎧甲，抓起佩劍，正要離開房間時背後突然傳出翅膀奮力拍動的聲音，加拉哈德疑惑地回頭，只見莎林娜兇猛地朝自己撞了過來，加拉哈德連忙舉手護住臉，莎林娜卻倏地轉向、降落在加拉哈德肩膀上。

　　加拉哈德一時愣住了，肩上的鵟從容地梳理起羽毛、一副整裝待發的模樣。沒時間耗在這兒了，加拉哈德回過神，往肩上揮了揮手想將鳥兒趕走，莎林娜卻不甘示弱地叫了起來，凶巴巴地作勢要咬加拉哈德的手，趕也趕不走。不想再多浪費一分一秒，加拉哈德只好帶著莎林娜一起奔向馬廄。

　　「開門——」加拉哈德對著戍守城門的士兵喊道，對方遲疑地盯著加拉哈德，加拉哈德趕緊接著說：「這是亞瑟的命令！」捏造上級命令是重罪，但加拉哈德已經顧不了這麼多了。士兵不疑有他，轉將命令傳了下去，沉重的絞鍊緩緩轉動，城門跟著開出一條空隙讓加拉哈德策馬而過。晶瑩的露水在馬蹄踐踏下和草葉一起碎成千片，加拉哈德就著晨曦時的微光，焦急地鞭策坐騎全速奔馳，沒過多久就到了騎士團先前遇襲的地點。

　　接下來怎麼辦？加拉哈德深吸口氣，駕著坐騎進入陌生的疆域。他從沒有獨自進入敵人四伏的森林，更不知道崔斯坦當時往哪個方向走；縱使崔斯坦曾留下點蛛絲馬跡，經過幾天的雨水沖刷也早已模糊不清，更別指望在現在這種昏暗的光線下能分辨得出什麼來。

　　他到底該往哪裡走？恐懼隨著緊張擴散開來，加拉哈德抹去額前的冷汗，屏息凝聽，但和夢中不一樣，除了樹枝和草葉隨風擺動的聲響以及野鳥的啼叫聲外，他什麼也沒聽到。

　　你到底在哪裡，崔斯坦？加拉哈德很想呼叫，但凱爾特人可能就潛伏在附近，他絕對不能冒這個險。突然，莎林娜從加拉哈德肩上奮力一躍，跌跌撞撞地朝林中飛去。

　　「莎林娜！」加拉哈德驚叫出聲，但莎林娜高聲尖叫著、頭也不回地消失在樹林中。加拉哈德看著老鷹消失的方向掙扎片刻，抓過韁繩，追隨莎林娜騎入森林。茂密的枝椏不斷勾住加拉哈德的披風，赤裸的雙腿也被尖銳的灌木刮傷，但加拉哈德絲毫不敢稍停。前方的樹林愈來愈密，已經無法繼續騎馬前進；加拉哈德索性將馬留在原地，獨自向前走。莎林娜的叫聲忽然停了下來，加拉哈德警戒地拔出長劍，壓低身軀，小心地撥開前頭繁密的樹叢。歪斜的枯樹憔悴地豎立在林地中央，而莎林娜就停在枯樹前面，加拉哈德看向樹底，立刻倒抽口氣——身中多箭的男人雙眼緊閉、握著彎刀孤單地靠著枯樹隆起的樹根，一動也不動。

　　還是太遲了嗎？淚水不知何時漏出眼眶，沿著臉頰而下；加拉哈德顫抖地拾起武器收入鞘中，雙腿突然失去控制跪坐在地。他不能停在這裡。敵人隨時可能發現他們，他必須帶崔斯坦回去……大腦冷靜地下著指令，身體卻像斷線的木偶，任憑操偶人再怎麼努力也毫無反應。

　　一股微風忽然掠過加拉哈德肩膀，加拉哈德抬頭看去，莎林娜從容飛過加拉哈德身邊，在一個優美的轉身後收起翅膀、降落在崔斯坦肩上。莎林娜衝著崔斯坦耳邊一陣尖叫，接著毫不客氣地扯起崔斯坦的髮辮；加拉哈德起身想阻止牠，重傷的男人眼皮突然動了一下，加拉哈德不敢相信自己的眼睛，趕緊湊近一看——雖然很微弱，但崔斯坦的鼻間還有氣息。他還活著！

　　「莎林……娜？」虛弱的氣音從乾裂的唇間散落，崔斯坦艱難地撐開眼睛，呆滯地看著心愛的寵物。加拉哈德強壓下內心的激動，現在還不是開心的時候，他們仍身處險境，他必須盡快將崔斯坦帶回要塞。

　　「崔斯坦，」加拉哈德深吸口氣，壓低聲音在崔斯坦耳邊問：「看著我，你還站得起來嗎？」

　　「加拉哈德？」崔斯坦似乎沒有聽懂加拉哈德的問題，他提起手輕撫加拉哈德的臉龐，看起來隨時都會昏過去。不能再耽擱了，加拉哈德毅然決然地拿過崔斯坦的彎刀，折斷刺入崔斯坦身上的箭身，揹起崔斯坦往回走。

　　匆促的腳步聲隱約從森林各處響起，停在崔斯坦肩上的莎林娜緊張地叫了起來，加拉哈德不敢稍停，只能揹著崔斯坦死命逃。穿出濃密的樹林，加拉哈德先將崔斯坦推上馬背，緊張地解開綁在樹上的韁繩；腳步聲愈來愈近，領著凱爾特人的叫囂逐漸向加拉哈德聚攏過來。加拉哈德一邊鞭策坐騎，一邊小心不讓崔斯坦掉下去，戰馬飛快地躍過高低起伏的林地，脫離森林，將破曉前的黑暗甩在身後，奔入黎明的亮光中。


	20. Chapter 20

　　結束一天的忙碌，男人熟練地安頓好羊群、將馬匹一一繫在木樁上；漸暗的天色下，溫暖的火光從氈帳門下的縫隙漏了出來，在幽暗的地面築出一條回家的小路。男人欣慰地望著自己的歸屬，揉著疲憊的肩膀推開門扉——烤羊肉的香氣挾著羊奶的濃郁芬芳立即撲上鼻頭，燻得他食指大動，他從容地在火堆旁坐下，另一邊的女人則優雅地起身、在他頰上輕輕落下一吻。

　　「你回來了。」女人柔聲說道，邊遞上斟滿的酒杯。

　　他接過杯子嚐了一口，妻子釀的酒味道總是好的讓他忍不住連喝兩杯，他滿足地清空酒杯，正想豪爽地再續一杯時卻看見妻子搖搖頭、眼神飄向另一端暗示著什麼，他疑惑地皺起眉頭，這才想到今天進門時沒有人上來迎接……

　　「爹是騙子！」稚嫩的聲音透過毯子叫道。蒙古包另一邊，小女孩生氣地用羊毛毯蓋住全身，滿腹委屈地指控：「你說你今天會教我騎馬的。」

　　糟了。男人求救地看向妻子，女人伸手將丈夫頭上垂到眼前的髮辮撥回耳後，無奈地說：「我和她說過了，她就是不出來。」

　　「畢竟她期待了好幾天呢。」

　　「我再也不要見到爹了！」小女孩氣憤地說。

　　「這樣啊……」男人故作惋惜地嘆了口氣，「真可惜，看來我只能把新來的小馬送回去了。」

　　「你帶了小馬回來？」小女孩馬上從毯子裡探出頭來，半信半疑地問。她臉上的表情雖然仍在生氣，一雙漂亮的大眼睛卻止不住興奮地閃閃發亮。「真的嗎？牠在哪兒？」

　　「栓在外頭。」男人笑著回答。小女孩立即拋下毯子往門外跑，快到門口時她突然打住，奔回來給男人一個大擁抱。

　　「謝謝爹。」

　　男人慈愛地摸摸寶貝女兒的頭，「去給妳的小馬取個名字吧，牠還沒有名字呢。」

　　小女孩用力地點頭，興高彩烈地往外頭奔去。他欣慰地看著女兒推開門扉的可愛模樣，一瞬間，不安的感覺突然襲上心頭，男人慌張地起身、伸手向那嬌小的背影喊道：

　　「等一下——」

 

　　「別走……」崔斯坦撐開眼簾，美夢在清晨的微光下好似水泡、眨眼間便破的一乾二淨，徒留惆悵如水波般攪起底下沉積的泥沙，再難歸回清淨。

　　崔斯坦悵惘地望著屋頂，他好久沒有夢到她們了。隨著意識清醒，痛楚也更著鮮明起來，崔斯坦小心地吸了口氣，卻連如此細微的動作都引起連串疼痛。他試著想起身，才一用力立即痛得氣力盡失、只能軟綿綿地攤在床上。

　　既使他的腳沒受傷，但以胸口的傷勢判斷，恐怕要躺好一陣子才能再出動了。崔斯坦懊惱地想著。他一路追蹤凱爾特人直到對方營地外，聚集的敵人不只人數比軍團預估的還多，看起來更像來自各個不同的凱爾特部落。敵人已經聯合起來，遵守同一領袖的指揮、有了戰術和戰略。這也難怪軍團會連連受挫，如今的凱爾特人跟以往的散沙已不能相提並論。

　　他真希望能再和貝德維爾多學一點凱爾特語，可惜對方已經歸天了。崔斯坦眨了眨沉重的眼皮，濃厚的睡意再次排山倒海而來，他知道自己仍需要休息，但現在的第一要務是盡快和亞瑟回報，他得趕緊找人幫忙傳令……崔斯坦咬緊牙根、掙扎著嘗試往床邊移動，這才發現有個人趴在床沿，他正欲開口，卻在認出對方時打住了。

　　是你帶我回來的嗎？崔斯坦百感交集地凝視睡著的加拉哈德，那時他聽見莎林娜的叫聲，然後加拉哈德出現在眼前……崔斯坦吁了口氣，當下以為在作夢的反而是真實，而感覺如此真實的卻才是夢境。他吃力地抬起手，輕輕撫摸那叢蓬亂的捲髮。

　　「嗯……」熟睡的青年咕噥了一聲，眼瞼輕抽了幾下後警覺地睜開。加拉哈德猛地坐起身，驚慌地掃視周圍，直到對上崔斯坦才停了下來。

　　「早——」崔斯坦才剛出聲，加拉哈德人就撲了上來，他激動地抱住崔斯坦，身軀止不住地發抖。加拉哈德用力吸了鼻子好幾下，好不容易才壓下淚水、從齒間擠出語句。

　　「我以為我失去你了。」加拉哈德哽咽地說。

　　「我知道。」崔斯坦擁著加拉哈德，嘆息地回道。崔斯坦輕拍青年仍在發顫的背，在加拉哈德耳畔柔聲說：「幫我叫亞瑟過來，好嗎？」

　　加拉哈德抬頭看向崔斯坦，灰藍色的眼睛因不安而猶疑，崔斯坦凝視著那對攝人的深邃眼眸，縱使憂傷更增添了它們的美麗，他也不願再看到加拉哈德露出如此失落的表情了。

　　「加拉哈德……」崔斯坦伸手想碰觸加拉哈德的臉頰，但加拉哈德不領情地起身，避開了伸過來的手掌。

　　「我去叫亞瑟過來。」加拉哈德淡淡地說，隨即又開玩笑地補上一句：「你不會亂跑吧？」

　　崔斯坦回以一個虛弱的淺笑，接著疲憊地閉上眼睛，睡著了。

　　那簡直就像嚥下最後一口氣一樣。加拉哈德驚恐地瞪著昏睡過去的崔斯坦，好一會兒後才回過神，深吸口氣，轉身離開了房間。

 

　　「然後那個藍臉朝我『呱』地亂吼一通，我他媽就這麼往前一捅——」床邊的波爾斯口沫橫飛地描述著，床上的崔斯坦則懶洋洋地打了個呵欠，興致缺乏地聽著同伴比手畫腳、加油添醋地描述戰況。

　　憑著崔斯坦的情報，亞瑟帶著支援的軍力掃蕩了潛伏在森林裡的凱爾特營地；所幸他們出擊的快，才能搶在敵人還未聚集過多時以兵力優勢壓制，然而既使如此那仍是場艱辛的硬仗。

　　「聽說凱爾特人的新首領是個巫師。」一旁的蘭斯洛特跟著打了個呵欠，忍不住開口打岔：「亞瑟說他叫什麼來著？」

　　「梅林。」軍團長的聲音適時從門口響起，「還有他是德魯伊，不是巫師。」亞瑟微笑補充道。

　　「那有什麼不同？反正掉了腦袋後都一個樣，哈哈哈──」波爾斯豪爽地大笑道。

　　崔斯坦欣慰地看著同聚一室的好兄弟們，看到大夥兒沒有大礙、還能互相吹噓說笑，沒有比這更讓人感到高興的了──只要加拉哈德也在這裡的話。

　　「對了，加拉哈德人呢？」崔斯坦盼了老半天，連全要塞最忙的亞瑟都來了，卻遲遲不見加拉哈德的影子。

　　「他沒事吧？」崔斯坦擔心地問。只見上一秒還在談笑的大夥兒頓時安靜下來，尷尬地面面相覷。

　　「他沒事，」葛文吸了口氣，鼓起勇氣回答：「只是他……」

　　「那小子好的很！」蘭斯洛特馬上狠狠撞了葛文肩膀一下，「他只是忙著照顧你的老鷹，晚點就會過來了。」

　　「說到這個，你那隻鳥真天殺的挑食！你到底怎麼養成這樣的？啊？」波爾斯苗頭一轉，開始滔滔不絕地抱怨莎林娜給薇諾拉添了多少麻煩。崔斯坦無奈地吁了口氣，最後索性閉上眼睛、假裝累得睡著了才逃過一劫。

　　反正知道加拉哈德平安無事他就放心了，雖然同伴們的反應讓他很在意，但就等加拉哈德來探望自己時再一次問個清楚吧。

 

　　習慣了叱吒沙場的緊張生活後，安寧靜養的日子簡直比看蝸牛爬行還要難熬。起初身體虛弱時還不打緊，然而等到崔斯坦的精神一天天復甦、身軀卻離下床走動仍有一大段距離時，這儼然成了一場沒有盡頭的漫長折磨。雖說自己是待在舒適的病房而非不見天日的地窖，崔斯坦仍覺得自己彷彿在坐牢，每天只能躺在床上什麼也不能做，簡直無聊到快瘋掉。

　　既然自己原來的武器除了彎刀以外在逃跑時都掉在森林裡了，不如趁此機會削一把新弓吧？於是他趁蘭斯洛特來探望時委託對方替他選塊好木材，不料卻被一旁聽見的軍醫阻止，他還因此氣得和醫生吵起來……最後是達葛奈拿了幾個小木塊過來給他做玩偶、多少殺點時間，不然他差點想請薇諾拉從廚房搬馬鈴薯過來讓他削皮了！

　　崔斯坦放下雕刻刀，將手裡的木塊拿遠一點檢視，人偶的雛型已經出現，他再往臉部的地方刻兩刀、大略定出五官的位置。他摸了摸木偶粗糙的腦袋，邊思考要拿什麼材料給玩偶做頭髮、邊將它擺到床邊，和早先刻好的小馬放在一起。十多年沒做玩具了，他的手藝退步的慘不忍睹。崔斯坦望著兩個木偶發呆，換做從前，這麼醜的娃娃一定會被她給嫌棄的。

　　無從排解的苦楚跟著夢境浮上心頭，崔斯坦緩緩吁了口長氣，洩氣地倒回枕頭上，試著去想其他東西轉移注意。他在腦中描繪那對澄澈卻憂鬱的美麗眼眸、比羊毛更蓬鬆的柔軟捲髮以及外表看似脆弱，實則比誰都要強悍的堅毅靈魂。為什麼加拉哈德還不來看他？崔斯坦回想自己還在危險關頭徘徊、整天幾乎都在昏睡的那段日子，那時每次自己在半夜無端醒來時都會看見加拉哈德趴在床沿，既使熟睡也要緊守在自己身邊；但到底為什麼？為什麼在他日漸回復精神後，加拉哈德反而跟人間蒸發了一樣、連一次也沒來看過他？

　　「他正在幫忙修繕馬廄，那批新兵笨手笨腳的，所以亞瑟就請加拉哈德……」葛文眼神游移地說，一臉心虛地為加拉哈德辯解。

　　又來了，崔斯坦直接朝葛文翻了個白眼。無論他再怎麼詢問，其他人也只會拿各種藉口搪塞他。一下說醫生不讓加拉哈德帶莎林娜進病房、一下又說亞瑟派他去執勤……再怎麼合理的說詞，日子久了一樣站不住腳，而他已經受夠這種被蒙在鼓裡的感覺了。

　　「我也該去幫忙了，晚點見──」葛文見苗頭不對，趕緊起身想開溜，但崔斯坦早就看穿了，他立刻撐起身子、及時揪住了葛文。

　　「等一下。」崔斯坦不客氣地瞪著葛文，「不要再鬼扯了，葛文。我已經聽膩了。」

　　「老實回答我，加拉哈德為什麼不來看我？」

　　「我不知道！」葛文委屈地回答，馬上驚覺自己說溜了嘴。崔斯坦則不信任地皺起眉頭，用眼神要脅葛文解釋清楚。

　　反正都說出來了，那就乾脆一次說完吧。葛文自暴自棄地繼續說下去：「我們所有人都勸過他了，但他就是不聽……」

　　葛文無奈地嘆了口氣，「他說他不想再見到你。」

 

　　皎潔的月亮高掛夜幕，大大小小的繁星灑滿深藍色的遼闊夜空，擁戴著中央獨一無二的孤單天體。偉大的造物主正以令人屏息的美宣示其存在與主宰，而地上的青年孤身坐在老位置上，謙卑地欣賞頭頂壯麗的燦爛星空。

　　「跟著星星走，你就能找到回家的路。」加拉哈德對著天空喃喃自語。以前他常常對著星空數算離回家還有幾年，但不可思議地，此刻他卻一時說不出自己精確的服役年限。

　　他是從什麼時候開始不再望著星星發呆、盼著回鄉的那天到來的？

　　熟悉的沙啞歌聲從回憶的角落溢出、漫過惆悵的思緒圍繞心頭，加拉哈德挫敗地靠上牆面，明明已經下定決心不再去想崔斯坦，為什麼這會兒自己又到這裡來了？ 加拉哈德疲倦地閉上眼睛，而崔斯坦奄奄一息的畫面再次清晰地浮上眼前……不，不要再想起那一幕了！加拉哈德煩躁地搓揉緊皺的眉頭。

　　他已經受夠了。忘了崔斯坦吧，趁還來得及的時候。

　　模糊的聲響由遠而近、斷斷續續地從牆後的走廊傳了過來，好像有人正拖著腳步、朝這裡慢慢接近。這種時候除了他和崔斯坦，還有誰會來這裡？但崔斯坦的傷還沒痊癒，不可能是他──

　　「你說你不想見我？」再熟悉不過的聲音突然從背後響起，加拉哈德大吃一驚、轉頭看去，崔斯坦活像淋了雨一樣，冷汗浸濕了崔斯坦雜亂的瀏海，從下巴的鬍髭不斷滴落。崔斯坦氣喘吁吁地扶著走道牆壁，狼狽地拖著腳步、朝他走了過來。

　　「崔斯坦！」加拉哈德驚呼，趕緊跳起來扶住崔斯坦、讓崔斯坦坐上長椅休息。「你怎麼會在這裡？你還不能下床！」

　　「我很好。」崔斯坦逞強地說，臉上卻因疼痛抽了一下。「葛文說你不想見我，這是真的嗎？」

　　銳利的目光嚴肅地瞪著加拉哈德，加拉哈德頓時傻住了，沉默難堪地夾在兩人中間，放任凝重的氣氛降至冰點；加拉哈德吞了口口水，張口欲言卻又說不出口。他看見崔斯坦質問的眼神裡閃爍著不安，崔斯坦清楚他的沉默代表什麼，卻仍不死心地抱著希望……

　　加拉哈德動搖了，自己怎麼能如此殘酷？他怎麼能夠如此回報一路陪伴他至今的崔斯坦？但就在他想放下堅持的那一剎那，對方垂死的模樣再一次躍上腦海，連同恐懼與絕望一齊嘲弄著他。

　　不，他非這麼做不可。加拉哈德吸了口氣，默默頷首，從老鷹般的雙眼下別開。

　　崔斯坦宛如被雷給劈中，他瞠目結舌地瞪著加拉哈德，無形的痛楚從結痂的胸口一擁而上、蔓延到喉間，痛得連眼角也跟著酸澀。

　　「為什麼？」

　　加拉哈德沒有回應，只是低頭瞪著地面。

　　「你把我救回來，然後就要離開我？」驚愕在得不到解答的挫敗下化為憤怒，崔斯坦吞不下這口氣，氣憤地反問：「那為什麼要帶我回來？既然你根本不想再見到我，讓我死在森林不是省事多了！」

　　「你說話啊？我到底做錯了什麼──」

　　「我以為我失去你了。」加拉哈德突然開口，緊握的拳頭因用力過度而發顫。「自從帶你回來後我每天都怕得要命──怕會再次失去你！」

　　「這一次我把你救回來了，但下次呢？我隨時都會失去你。在明天、後天、或是天曉得哪次的偵查，你可能就這麼一去不回，而我連你怎麼死的、甚至死在哪裡都不會知道……」湧上的淚水哽住了喉嚨，加拉哈德倔強地深呼吸、忍著不讓自己哭出來。

　　「我受夠了，崔斯坦。」他抬起頭，鼓起勇氣看向崔斯坦：「我們根本不該在一起。」加拉哈德轉身就想走，但崔斯坦卻叫住了他。

　　「加拉哈德，」低啞的聲音格外平靜，崔斯坦的語氣中沒有請求與責怪，僅是平淡地陳述，一如往常。

　　「我愛你。」

　　簡短的幾個字，卑微而哀傷地撕開他早已淌血的心。

　　「那就留下來。」

　　眼淚失去控制地奪眶而出，在靈魂築起的圍牆上鑿出一道開口，徹底出賣了加拉哈德。「留在我身邊，不要再丟下我了……」

　　熟悉的溫度越過黑暗，再一次將他擁入懷中，加拉哈德依戀地埋入崔斯坦胸懷，讓顫抖的擁抱驅走懼怕和悲傷，從不間斷的親吻裡分享相同的痛苦；吐息隨著鼻間的磨蹭漸漸混濁，身下的部位也在軀體與唇舌的纏綿下炙熱起來，加拉哈德輕喘著、狂亂地吻著崔斯坦，崔斯坦伸手撫上青年優美的後頸，加拉哈德隨即仰起脖子邀請對方上前，但崔斯坦突然痛苦地喘了一聲、力不從心地跪倒在地。

　　畢竟崔斯坦的傷還沒痊癒，他原應乖乖躺在床上靜養的。加拉哈德小心地扶著崔斯坦，讓崔斯坦往後靠著牆壁。

　　「對不起。」崔斯坦歉疚地說，加拉哈德不在意地抹去對方額前的冷汗，在崔斯坦唇上落下一吻。

　　「是我的錯。」加拉哈德回道，不捨地撫摸崔斯坦的側臉，而崔斯坦搖搖頭、眷戀地按住青年的手。

　　崔斯坦靜靜凝視那雙他深愛的灰藍眼眸。他原本打算就此孤獨地活下去，直到飛鳥將他的靈魂帶回天上與家人重聚；他原以為自己無法再去擁有，然而這對美麗的眼眸卻闖入了他的生命、趕走他的孤寂。

　　他可以為這對眼睛活下去嗎？他可以放下過去、祈求她們的諒解嗎?崔斯坦感到一陣鼻酸，竟分不清自己臉上淌下的是汗水還是淚水。

　　「我會留在你身邊，我答應你。」崔斯坦向那對眼睛承諾道：「只要我還有一口氣在，我絕不會丟下你一人。」

　　「你願意留在我身邊嗎，加拉哈德？」

　　加拉哈德撥開崔斯坦眼前遮蔽的亂髮，在對方唇上輕柔地落下一吻。

　　「我願意。」

　　指尖探入鬆開的衣物，一寸寸細細滑過底下顫抖的肌膚，他們緊貼著對方，用呼吸、用氣味、用碰觸……用他們所知道的所有方式，竭盡所能地將彼此牢牢記下。

　　「加拉哈德……嗯……啊！」加拉哈德含住崔斯坦，舌頭小心地撫愛對方敏感的器官。淫靡的水聲與呻吟隨著吞吐蔓延，崔斯坦搓揉著加拉哈德的頭髮，在興奮湧上時忍不住頂了上去。

　　舌尖嘗到淡淡的苦味，加拉哈德放開崔斯坦，改讓對方平躺在地。崔斯坦喘著氣、渴望地看著加拉哈德，而加拉哈德體貼地湊上前，跨開雙腿跪坐在崔斯坦身上。他彎身在崔斯坦額前深深一吻，握住崔斯坦的陰莖慢慢坐下去。

　　腰際的擺動隨著攀升的快感愈來愈快，加拉哈德忘情地擁住崔斯坦，在不分彼此的激烈頂撞裡呼喊對方的名字。

　　「崔斯坦……崔斯坦……」加拉哈德聲嘶力竭地哭喊著，而崔斯坦闔上眼睛、鼻子埋入加拉哈德頸窩間深吸。在迎來高潮的前一刻，加拉哈德環抱住崔斯坦，靠在對方耳邊輕聲說：

　　「我愛你，崔斯坦。」加拉哈德嘆息地低語。

　　而後感官的巨浪轉眼襲來，將相擁的兩人一同吞沒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (在肉後面很煞風景，但你還是阻止不了我的)不專業歷史補充：  
> 今天要講的是德魯伊~德魯伊是凱爾特人的祭司，但德魯伊的職責其實很廣。「德魯伊不僅是僧侶，也是醫生、教師、先知與法官。他們以魔術教導年輕人民，在罪案發生時或者有土地爭執時又成為了法官。他們擁有權力而備受尊敬，是君王的顧問及百姓的統治者。」德魯伊在凱爾特社會中地位崇高，他們的地位僅次於諸王或部族首領，通常會以指導者或參謀身份參與政治事務，有時權力甚至大到能與首領抗衡。他們也是凱爾特人的歷史學家，負責記錄其所屬部族的歷史，並透過一代一代的口耳相傳將凱爾特的知識、教義、儀式和神話詩歌傳承下去。(凱爾特人沒有文字，所以德魯伊祭祀要把這些全部記在腦中。(幹，有夠強) 因此凱撒也曾在高盧戰記中感嘆德魯伊的腦容量(?)「成為合格的德魯伊教徒之前，恐怕最少要修行二十年！」
> 
> 因為電玩的關係，大家對德魯伊的印象多是操縱自然、與精靈溝通的神職人員(?)，這是源於凱爾特人的自然信仰。但雖然同樣屬於巫師(?)，因著不同民族、文化、社會間的差異，不一樣的稱呼可能連職責範圍都天差地遠~(但一樣的職稱也會有這種情形啦，就像雖然每間公司都有「企劃」，但有的企劃被公司壓榨兼做雜務、有的被硬凹兼跑業務……扯到哪去了。)
> 
> 資料引用自維基百科XD


	21. Chapter 21

　　「你有看到牠嗎？」加拉哈德瞪著天空，晴朗的天上一片雲也沒有，他絕不可能看漏的。

　　「沒有。」一旁的崔斯坦跟著搖頭，那就更不會錯了。

　　兩人聚精會神地盯著上方，再等了好一會兒，然而湛藍的天空仍然不見老鷹盤旋的身影。

　　「回去吧。」崔斯坦開口提議。「牠不會回來了。」

　　「再等一等吧，崔斯坦。」加拉哈德不死心地說，他不相信莎林娜就這麼離開了。

　　「莎林娜已經是成鳥了，加拉哈德。現在才離巢已經很晚了。」

　　「我知道，但是……」加拉哈德再度看向天空，還是不見莎林娜的身影。「你不會捨不得嗎？」

　　「我會。」崔斯坦不捨地望向藍天，緩緩吁了口氣。

　　「不過我還有你啊。」崔斯坦轉向加拉哈德，惆悵的面容揚起欣慰的笑靨，加拉哈德愣了一下，待他回過神時臉頰已經發燙。

　　「回去吧。」青年生硬地接道，轉身掩飾害羞的表情，崔斯坦則安靜地跟在後頭，悄悄欣賞對方難為情的模樣。

　　砰地一聲，一個物體忽地從天上墜落地面，緊接著鵟棕白相間的斑斕羽毛搜地劃過眼前，翩然降落在牠的獵物旁邊；莎林娜抬起頭炫耀似地瞥了兩個主人一眼，埋首拔起獵物的羽毛來。

　　「妳是特地回來抗議伙食的嗎？」加拉哈德搖搖頭，好氣又好笑地說。

　　崔斯坦也跟著笑出來，但笑容卻在視線落到莎林娜的戰利品後僵住了。他立刻上前揮開莎琳娜，硬是從尖聲抗議的鵟腳下搶走那隻倒楣的鴿子。

　　「你在做什麼！」加拉哈德生氣地說，接著注意到那隻鴿子的腳上綁著一綑小紙捲──莎琳娜抓到的不是野鳥，是軍團的信鴿。

 

　　「這是第幾次了，崔斯坦？」亞瑟瞪著桌上的信鴿屍體，臉色難看地質問。

　　「四。」崔斯坦誠實回答。

　　亞瑟揉了揉眉頭，嘆了好大一口氣。「想點辦法好嗎？不是我想干涉你們養寵物，但假如你們不能管好牠──」

　　「我們今天就是帶牠去野放的……」加拉哈德連忙解釋：「其實前幾次也是。」

　　「那就拜託你們把牠好好養著，別再野放了！」亞瑟氣惱地將鳥屍撥到一旁：「這隻麻煩你們處理掉，請幫我叫信差來一趟，謝謝。」

　　「你不看一下牠腳上的信嗎？」加拉哈德好心提醒。

　　「不需要，這隻鴿子是我今早送出去的。」亞瑟拆下信鴿腳上的字條，轉向崔斯坦說：「是關於你和波爾斯的退伍，你們兩個的役期都已經滿了。很抱歉我前幾天才發現這件事……」亞瑟瞥見加拉哈德的表情，顧忌地停頓了一下。

　　「我會盡快為你們申請退役。只要退伍令一下來，你們就可以回家了。」

 

　　紊亂的吐息歸回平穩，躁動的心跳也在靜謐的擁抱中逐漸緩和下來，加拉哈德睜開眼睛，身邊的崔斯坦已經沉入夢鄉，他盯著對方的睡臉一會兒，翻身換個姿勢等待夢神來訪；一下、兩下……二十下，加拉哈德閉上眼數著對方胸膛的起伏，時間漫無目的地流逝，他的頭腦卻愈來愈清醒。最後加拉哈德只好放棄掙扎，睜開雙眼瞪向導致他失眠的主因。

　　崔斯坦要退伍了。加拉哈德凝視著崔斯坦安詳的睡臉，亞瑟在晚餐時和大夥兒正式宣布了一次，同樣是兩個即將退伍的人，崔斯坦卻和欣喜若狂的波爾斯完全不同──正確來說，崔斯坦不僅毫無反應，甚至連開口討論的興致也沒有。

　　加拉哈德也說不上自己究竟在擔憂什麼，他很清楚崔斯坦不會離開自己，這點他甚至敢拿性命來打賭。但是……這樣真的對嗎？加拉哈德不覺想起故鄉的親人，他的雙親不知仍否健在？兩位姐姐們又過得如何呢？自他離鄉後就沒再聽過親人們的消息，但是加拉哈德知道，只要他們還活著，在大海的對岸就有人等著自己回家。

　　但崔斯坦從來沒提起過自己的家鄉，更何況他的親人了。加拉哈德看著崔斯坦思索著，他不會思念自己的故鄉嗎？在崔斯坦的家鄉，會不會仍有人等待他回去？加拉哈德只知道崔斯坦的故鄉位在帝國最遠端的邊境，比薩爾馬提亞還要遙遠，而這還是從蘭斯洛特那聽來的──眾騎士裡只有蘭斯洛特的老家離那裡勉強稱得上近，也因此蘭斯洛特懂崔斯坦的母語，這或許也是他們兩個交情不錯的原因之一吧？

　　「加拉哈德。」崔斯坦突然咕噥了一聲。

　　「我在。」加拉哈德應道，「怎麼了，崔斯坦？」然而崔斯坦沒有回答，他只是繼續嘀咕了幾個音節。他在說夢話嗎？加拉哈德湊近崔斯坦，對方雙眼緊閉，看起來仍在熟睡中。

　　「加拉哈德……」崔斯坦又叫了他一次，接著說了一串加拉哈德聽不懂的句子。

　　一種無法形容的感受從胸口擴散開來，加拉哈德打了個呵欠、靠著崔斯坦諦聽對方含糊的夢囈。明天早上他一定要問崔斯坦夢到了什麼……

 

　　和煦的日光滑過利刃，在光滑的劍身上反射成冷光。加拉哈德坐在訓練場邊，舉起長劍就著光線細細檢視，反覆檢查劍身上是否還殘有污漬。雖然他沒有崔斯坦那般勤勞，但也從對方身上學了不少保養武器的訣竅。確認完畢後，他放下擦劍用的碎皮，正想給長劍上油時，蘭斯洛特卻無所事事地晃了過來。

　　「真難得，今天只有你一個？」蘭斯洛特挑起眉頭，雞婆地問：「該不會吵架了吧？」

　　要你多管閒事。加拉哈德內心裡翻了個白眼，不耐煩地回道：「我也有想獨處的時候，蘭斯洛特。」

　　「喔？真的嗎？」蘭斯洛特若無其事地在加拉哈德旁邊坐下。「不是因為崔斯坦要退伍了？」

　　加拉哈德忍不住吸了口氣，這傢伙有時真是敏銳的欠揍。他實在懶得和蘭斯洛特多解釋，現在自己最不想看到的就是蘭斯洛特招牌的得意表情。「我正在忙，蘭斯洛特。沒事的話──」

　　「我懂、我懂，」但蘭斯洛特可不是省油的燈，他假裝同情地拍了拍加拉哈德，自顧自繼續說：「崔斯坦的老家真的超級遠啊。」

　　加拉哈德頓時覺得火氣都上來了。「我還在保養武器。可以請你──」加拉哈德耐著性子說道，但蘭斯洛特再次打斷了他。

　　「對了，崔斯坦有告訴你他的本名嗎？」

　　「什麼本名？」加拉哈德回問，這回蘭斯洛特卻閉嘴不說了。

　　「不打擾你了，我去煩別人。」蘭斯洛特故作體貼地回道，站起來就想溜。「吃飯時見。」

　　「等一下，蘭斯洛特！」

　　蘭斯洛特回頭拋給加拉哈德自己招牌的笑容，得意洋洋地跑走了。

 

　　「為什麼你從來沒告訴我？」加拉哈德氣呼呼地拐進馬廄，對著崔斯坦劈頭就問。

　　「告訴你什麼？」崔斯坦放下鬃毛刷，一臉疑惑地瞪著加拉哈德。

　　「你的本名。」加拉哈德深呼吸緩和怒氣。蘭斯洛特那個混蛋，為什麼每次都愛捉弄自己？

　　「喔，」崔斯坦恍然大悟。「我只是覺得那不重要。」

　　「那是你的本名耶，崔斯坦！」加拉哈德氣極敗壞地說，忍不住脫口：「那你的親人呢？你也從來沒提過他們，他們也不重要嗎？」

　　看見崔斯坦的臉色頓時轉為陰沉，加拉哈德閉上嘴巴，他剛才太激動了，說得有些過頭……加拉哈德內疚地嘆了口氣，忐忑地問：「你不會想念你的家鄉嗎？」

　　崔斯坦望著加拉哈德思索了一會兒，放下手上的刷具，跨出畜欄走到加拉哈德面前。

　　「我的雙親來自不同的部族，我父親給我取名為『布爾庫特』，我的母親則叫我『哈日查蓋』。」崔斯坦解釋：「它們的意思都一樣，『老鷹』。」

　　加拉哈德呆了一秒，崔斯坦看似回答了，卻又沒有完全回答自己的問題……等等，好像有那裡不太對？

　　「那『崔斯坦』是誰取的？」

　　「徵招我的官兵，因為他們不會唸我的名字。」

　　然後你就這樣沿用下去了？這他媽也太隨便了吧！加拉哈德不禁扶了下額頭：「那你比較喜歡哪個名字？」

　　「『哈日查蓋』吧。它比較常用，因為我的妻子和我母親同族。」

　　「等一下，」加拉哈德打岔道：「你剛剛說了『我的妻子』？」加拉哈德瞪大眼睛問：「你結婚了？」

　　「我還有一個女兒。」崔斯坦平淡地承認，神色卻黯淡了下來。「她們都過世了。」

　　加拉哈德望著崔斯坦，對方淡漠的表情乍看與平時無異，卻忽地令他憶起多年前、亞瑟拯救凱爾特難民那一天，當時崔斯坦的眼神也是如此悲傷，讓當時的自己久久無法忘記。

　　馬廄並不是個適合揭開傷疤的地方，但是他想要了解崔斯坦的過去──他必須知道。加拉哈德不捨地輕撫崔斯坦的臉頰，褐色的眼瞳順從地闔上，轉向眼瞼背面的黑暗中、回憶餘下的蒼白形體。

　　於是加拉哈德繼續問下去。「怎麼發生的？」

　　「瘟疫。」崔斯坦低聲回道。「部落裡突然出現了瘟疫，族裡的薩滿束手無策，每一天都有人病倒、死去。」

　　「而我的女兒……也染上了。」平穩的語氣突然出現顫抖，崔斯坦睜開眼睛，滄桑的眼底多了濕潤的水光。「她一天天虛弱下去，鄰近的薩滿和醫生都沒有辦法。」

　　塵封的痛苦再次活了過來，順著回憶一路流洩，滿的彷彿會從胸口溢出；加拉哈德凝視對方，素來平靜的面容在眼前慢慢崩解，只剩下為悲痛扭曲的陌生臉孔。

　　「她是我的世界、我的全部，我無法眼睜睜看她死去。」崔斯坦吸了口氣，「所以我離開了部落，到外頭去找醫生。」

　　「我竭盡所能地趕路，找了一個又一個地方。最後終於有一位羅馬醫生願意和我一起回部落，染病的族人在他的醫治下好轉起來，整個部落因此得救了。」沙啞的嗓音愈來愈小聲，最終斷在空中，而話語的主人呆望著垂下的手掌，彷彿思緒不慎滾出腦海、遺落在掌心裡。

　　「崔斯坦？」加拉哈德輕握住崔斯坦的手，將崔斯坦喚回當下。崔斯坦望著加拉哈德，緩緩吁了口長氣。

　　「但是她們沒能等到我回去。」

　　他向著瞪大雙眼的加拉哈德擠出苦笑。「我的妻子在我離開後不久也病倒了，他們這麼告訴我。那塊地方從此被視為不祥之地，整個部落就此撤離，再也沒回去過。」

　　崔斯坦停下訴說，加拉哈德凝視著蓬亂髮絲下、浸在淚光中的茶色眼瞳，他上前溫柔地擁抱崔斯坦，屏息傾聽彼此胸間起伏的心跳。

　　「你留了下來嗎？」加拉哈德低聲問道，胸口因對方的悲傷而哀痛。「你獨自留在那裡了，是嗎？」

　　「對。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「我的族人相信，人死了只有肉身被鳥獸吃淨後，靈魂才能回到天上。」崔斯坦平淡地說，「那是我們的習俗，我們向來如此，沒有墳塚、沒有墓碑……」

　　「族人們代替我先為她們辦了喪禮，當我回到家時看到的只有空蕩蕩的營帳。」崔斯坦幽幽地說：「我知道她們已經不在了，但是我就是無法相信她們走了。」

　　「我一直覺得她們還活著。她們的東西都還在原位，那感覺就像她們只是外出一趟，而有天還會再回來。」

　　「你一個人在那生活了多久？」

　　「兩三年吧。直到有天我忽然醒悟她們不會再回來了，我才離開了那裡、加入軍隊。」崔斯坦平靜地說，他靠上加拉哈德、眷戀地嗅聞對方髮際的味道。

　　「我要你答應我一件事，加拉哈德。」崔斯坦輕柔地撫摸那叢蓬鬆的深色捲髮，「如果我不幸死在這裡，不要埋葬我。按照我的習俗，把我丟棄在荒野、讓鳥獸吃掉我的遺體。」

　　「不要為了我留下來。」

 

　　寬敞的飯廳難得響起開懷的笑聲，騎士們感染了波爾斯的快樂，輕鬆地坐在位子上閒聊，等待亞瑟來開飯；今日總督的信總算送達了邊境，大夥兒雖然不捨，卻也為好兄弟能啟程返鄉感到高興，一切就待亞瑟親自宣布，他們就要好好為波爾斯和崔斯坦慶祝一番，這回非要狠狠灌倒兩人不可！

　　「亞瑟到底在幹什麼？」等了半天，亞瑟本人卻遲遲沒出現。波爾斯等得不耐煩了，忍不住問。「老子都要餓昏了，他在搞什麼呀？」

　　「大概又忙到忘了吧，我去叫他。」蘭斯洛特打圓場說，才剛要起身亞瑟就從門口走了進來。

　　「說人人到，亞瑟你也太慢了吧？」蘭斯洛特開玩笑地挖苦道：「難道這次的信差是個美女不成？」

　　亞瑟彷彿沒聽見蘭斯洛特的玩笑話，他一言不發地走到圓桌前，環顧早已入座的眾騎士們。

　　「騎士們，」亞瑟凝重地說：「我有一個壞消息要宣布。」

　　「上層駁回了我的申請，他們不願加派人力給我──」亞瑟深吸口氣說：「也不批准波爾斯和崔斯坦退伍。」

　　「你說什麼？我聽不懂，亞瑟。」波爾斯激動地追問：「這是什麼意思？說清楚啊！」

　　「上面的回覆是：等到所有騎士役滿，再一起發放退伍令。」亞瑟咬牙切齒地說，內心因委屈和愧疚而憤恨不平：「對不起，我讓你們失望了。」

　　廳堂內頓時一片死寂，連最聒噪的波爾斯都錯愕地說不出話來。亞瑟難過地看著一同出生入死的同伴們，他們有權利感到憤怒，指責、謾罵他的無能，然而卻沒有人出聲，大夥兒只是沉默地坐下，含恨吞下統治者施予的不義對待。眾人心知肚明，在騎士的美名下，他們只是群身不由己的外族、是羅馬帝國的囚犯──羅馬絕不會給予他們公平的對待，既使羅馬人亞瑟站在他們這邊也同樣無濟於事。

　　這不公平，不應該是這樣的。如果上頭拒絕兌現它們的承諾，那他就要為他的兄弟們爭取到最後一刻。亞瑟下定決心，開口說道：「崔斯坦和波爾斯，你們已盡完應盡的職責，從今天起你們兩個不用再參與任務。」

　　「你們自由了。」亞瑟歉疚地說：「但請原諒我，我還不能讓你們離開。一旦你們離開我的管轄範圍，帝國會視你們為逃兵、依照軍法處置。」

　　亞瑟轉向蘭斯洛特：「蘭斯洛特，你可以接替斥侯的工作嗎？」

　　「當然。」蘭斯洛特一口答應，故作輕鬆地聳聳肩，不正經地說：「其實也沒什麼難的，只要跑得比藍臉快就好。」

　　亞瑟苦笑，感激好兄弟捨命相挺。「那達葛奈──」

　　「去他的羅馬！」波爾斯突然大吼道。所有人嚇了一跳，大吃一驚地看向波爾斯。

　　「老子是自由人了，是吧？那就不准叫老子留守！」波爾斯指著亞瑟鼻子、凶巴巴地教訓道。「老子最討厭羅馬人了，規矩一堆又說話不算話。要老子為羅馬打仗？門都沒有！」波爾斯激動地拍桌。

　　「但你是我的兄弟，亞瑟。只要我波爾斯還是條漢子，我絕不會拋棄我的兄弟。」

　　「我不為他媽的羅馬而戰，我為亞瑟而戰！」波爾斯義憤填膺地說。

　　「我同意波爾斯。」崔斯坦跟著贊同，「何況我也不放心讓蘭斯洛特去偵查，對方派個女人出來他就叛變了。」

　　「嘿，那也得派個美女好嗎？」蘭斯洛特忍不住反駁道。

　　「你們不需要這麼做……」亞瑟吸了下鼻子，眼眶已經泛紅。

　　「不要婆婆媽媽啦，亞瑟！」波爾斯用力拍了下亞瑟的背，豪爽地大笑。「快點開飯啦！老子餓了，老子要吃個痛快、喝個痛快！」

 

　　總算找到機會從飯廳開溜，崔斯坦躡手躡腳地回到臥房，立即一股腦躺在床上。晚餐的氣氛乍看歡快，實則沒幾人真的開心得起來，波爾斯也不過是借酒澆愁、抓著人一起苦中作樂罷了。既使自己原本就不打算先退伍，但軍團上層的決定實在令人惡寒。崔斯坦憂慮地嘆了口氣，邊境明顯人手不足，中央卻遲遲不肯補足缺口，而今日更公然延長他們的役期……等到所有人役滿的時候，他們真的會那麼簡單就放人嗎？

　　門外傳來細碎的腳步聲，接著加拉哈德便閃進房間，小心翼翼地闔上門板。

　　「你好慢。」崔斯坦調侃道。

　　「你要溜也不先說一聲，還好意思講？」加拉哈德白了崔斯坦一眼，彎腰脫下腰封和靴子，安靜地坐在床邊。

　　「你在想什麼？」崔斯坦敏銳地問。

　　「沒什麼。」加拉哈德沉默了片刻，「你是因為我才這麼決定的嗎？」

　　「不完全是。」崔斯坦從床上坐起身，「亞瑟需要我，其他人也是。」

　　「我不會棄兄弟不顧。既使要回鄉，我也不要自己先走。」崔斯坦凝視著加拉哈德，指腹從對方唇上輕輕撫過。「要回去也是我們一起回去。」

　　「你是在擔心我嗎？」加拉哈德假裝生氣地說，「這麼快就忘了是誰救你回來的？」

　　崔斯坦莞爾，轉而認真地說：「答應我，加拉哈德。」

　　「如果我不幸先走一步──」但加拉哈德吻上崔斯坦，不讓他把話說完。

　　「你知道嗎？你最近經常說夢話。」加拉哈德捧起崔斯坦雙頰，在對方眉心印下一吻。「你會叫我的名字，但你總是不記得自己夢到什麼……」

　　「聽我說，加拉哈德──」

　　「不，你才給我聽好了。」加拉哈德堅決地說：「你答應會留在我身邊，今後不准再提如果死了怎麼辦這種話，給我下定決心、好好活下來！」

　　崔斯坦愣住了，而加拉哈德不等崔斯坦反應過來，他熱烈地纏住對方的唇舌、吻過崔斯坦的耳根，輕輕嚙咬對方的喉結。

　　「我想做一件事，你願意幫我嗎？」加拉哈德抬眼問道。

　　崔斯坦粗喘著說，「當然。」

　　加拉哈德吻了下崔斯坦耳際，低聲說：「我要你從背後上我。」

　　崔斯坦皺起眉頭，「你不喜歡從後面。」

　　「我知道。」

　　「那不是會讓你想起──」加拉哈德再次以吻堵住崔斯坦的口，手掌同時伸向對方腿間的隆起。

　　「我知道我在要求什麼，崔斯坦。」加拉哈德直視著崔斯坦眼中、自己的倒影：「拜託你。」

　　崔斯坦無奈地吁了口氣，他憐愛地撫摸加拉哈德側臉，接著翻身將對方壓在身下。加拉哈德臉朝下趴在床上，他弓起腰引誘、磨蹭崔斯坦，崔斯坦倒抽口氣，傾身貼上加拉哈德光裸的背部，細細親吻加拉哈德的後頸，伸手脫去對方下身最後的遮蔽。

　　襲上下身的涼意讓加拉哈德抖了一下，親密的溫度隨著湧上腦海的恐慌變質，冷汗更在恐懼的驅使下浸濕額頭；加拉哈德下意識地縮起身體，他彷彿又回到羅馬市政官的宅邸、而特里馬奇歐正得意洋洋地猥褻著自己。

　　不，那已經過去了！加拉哈德壓抑地咬緊牙根，不管是特里馬奇歐還是羅馬士兵，他們都不能再傷害自己分毫了。

　　「加拉哈德？你還好嗎？」崔斯坦感受到對方的緊繃，擔心地停下來問。

　　「叫我的名字。」加拉哈德哀求道，「叫我的名字，崔斯坦！」

　　「加拉哈德，加拉哈德……」崔斯坦親吻著加拉哈德耳後，在他耳畔一遍又一遍柔聲呼喚。熟悉的低啞嗓音如同暖流一點一滴滲入凍結的冰層，融化了底下深埋的寒冷與黑暗。

　　「我在這裡，加拉哈德。」崔斯坦小心地按摩加拉哈德的後穴，動作溫柔地彷彿他們是第一次做愛。「沒有人可以再傷害你了。」

　　「崔斯坦……啊──」加拉哈德顫抖地呻吟，鬆開身體，讓崔斯坦深深頂了進去。猛烈的興奮與戰慄在一次次的撞擊下沖刷全身，加拉哈德刻意夾緊雙腿，誘導崔斯坦不留餘力地操幹自己。

　　「崔斯坦──」加拉哈德仰起脖子呼喊，而崔斯坦低頭吻住他的雙唇，用盡全力撞了進去。

　　他們將會一起回去，迎來嶄新的生活。加拉哈德緊擁住崔斯坦，在心裡默想著。而過往的傷痛終會隨著時間的流逝淡去，安然躺入遺忘的墓園中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不專業歷史補充：  
> １.關於崔斯坦的本名和背景設定：一開始我將崔斯坦設定為蒙古人，但有天看〈野性中國〉時剛好看到哈薩克人馴鷹的片段，維基上對於哈薩克男子的民族服飾描述為「冬天男子多穿羊皮、狐皮、狼皮大氅和用駝毛絮里的大衣，腰束皮帶，右側佩有小刀……」感覺跟崔斯坦的戲服挺像得啊，加上幾張哈薩克男子著皮衣馴鷹的照片，所以就設定崔斯坦為哈薩克和蒙古混血了(欸) 哈薩克族大致上是古代許多遊牧民族長期融合而成，其族名最早出現在十五世紀，(但十三世紀時阿拉伯人就有紀載到他們囉~) 比這故事的時間(西元五世紀)還晚了十個世紀。「布爾庫特」是哈薩克名，而「哈日查蓋」是蒙古名。  
> 2.上回講了德魯伊，這回就出現薩滿啦~  
> 「近代的西方人類學家研究韃靼人、蒙古人，以及其週圍區域使用通古斯語言的人民時，把這些部族信仰的古老宗教統稱為「薩滿」(Shamanism); 所有研究古老部族的人類學家在深入研究這些古老的傳統和宗教後……發現世界各地，如亞洲、非洲，大洋洲和美洲，信仰的核心都非常地相近，甚至某些儀式、祭典和信仰的內容都極為類似，於是，人類學家把世界各地找到部族文化信仰，都稱為「薩滿」(Shamanism)。」跟身兼多職的德魯伊不同，薩滿就真得是專業巫醫了。維基上的職責描述是「薩滿有控制天氣、預言、解夢、占星、及旅行到靈界的能力。」，蒙古族、哈薩克族和滿族都曾信仰薩滿教，在清庭的宮中也有祭祀活動喔~ (因為薩滿也是個統稱了.....不知道怎麼介紹，就停在這裡吧(欸，真的不專業。)
> 
> 參考自維基百科，薩滿的資料來自這篇文章：〈薩滿筆記，什麼是薩滿(Shamanism)？〉(https://spiritualawarenessandgrowth.wordpress.com/2015/10/01/%E8%96%A9%E6%BB%BF%E7%AD%86%E8%A8%98-1-%E4%BB%80%E9%BA%BC%E6%98%AF%E8%96%A9%E6%BB%BFshamanism/) 非常有趣喔~


	22. Chapter 22

　　前一夜的夢寐仍未淡去，月亮已領著群星悄然隱退，放眼天空，太陽還蜷縮在雲朵圍成的柔軟睡鋪裡，與眾生同享破曉前的寧靜。朦朧中，床上的男人翻了個身，軀體毫無阻礙地沉進溫暖的毯子裡。這和平常不一樣，眼球在薄皮下不情願地轉動，他下意識地伸手摸索──床的另一邊竟然是空的。他撐開一邊惺忪的睡眼看向身旁，出聲喚道：

　　「加拉哈德？」崔斯坦咕噥著。

　　「早安。」青年回應道，隨即坐上床沿。「你可以再睡一會兒，天還沒亮。」

　　崔斯坦眨了眨眼、定睛望向加拉哈德，對方看來似乎已醒來一段時間了。

　　「睡不著？」崔斯坦開口問。

　　「對。」加拉哈德輕吁口氣，「只是很難相信，這天真的來了……」

　　崔斯坦比了下手勢示意加拉哈德靠近點，接著抓住加拉哈德手臂，將他一把拉進被窩裡。

　　「睡吧，」崔斯坦撥開加拉哈德的瀏海，在他額上輕輕一吻。「晚上的慶祝還有得累呢。」

 

　　茵綠的草葉在秋風的吹拂下日漸褪為枯黃，在馬蹄的踐踏下碎成千片、捲上空中；騎士們驅策坐騎奔過一望無際的廣闊綠海，冬天的腳步已經不遠，而這將是他們在異鄉迎接的最後一個秋天。先鋒的崔斯坦率先登上制高點、勒住韁繩等待隨後的亞瑟和騎士們，主教的車隊已經穿過森林、正沿著道路向要塞邁進。

　　等待多年的自由終於近在眼前。加拉哈德忍不住閉上眼睛，拂過平原的尋常陣風此刻彷彿來自家鄉，他想像自己正站在巍峨群山的底下、在廣闊綠海的中央；既使只是預嚐，那滋味也已美好地讓他不禁咧嘴而笑。

　　「我們的自由，波爾斯。」加拉哈德興奮地說。

　　「嗯──」波爾斯陶醉地闔上眼，好似在嗅聞美食般評論道：「我幾乎能嚐到它了。」

　　騎士們看了看彼此、欣慰地笑了出來，歸鄉不再是遙不可及的幻夢，而是腳底下真實踩著的道路。

　　加拉哈德瞥向崔斯坦，崔斯坦也正好轉向加拉哈德，亂髮下的茶色眼珠閃著期待，兩頰鮮明的刺青悄悄往上爬了些、不著痕跡地牽起嘴角。他們會一起回去。加拉哈德滿足地凝視崔斯坦，全新的生活已在前頭催促，一個自己從前連作夢都無法想像會擁有的生活──和伴侶，只待今晚過去就全歸他所有。

　　他還有什麼好挑剔的呢？

 

　　「騎士們，」亞瑟結束與羅馬主教的私下談話、臉色凝重地踏入中庭，騎士們在外頭等待已久，紛紛舉起酒杯、圍著亞瑟歡呼。

　　但亞瑟卻反常地沒有理會大夥兒，他陰沉地站在殷切期待的兄弟間，報喪般地宣布：「在我們被授予自由前，我們必須為羅馬再執行一項任務。」

　　「在長城之外、北邊遠處，有一個羅馬家庭需要營救。他們被薩克遜人困住了。」亞瑟看向周圍，心如刀割地看著弟兄們的期待在錯愕中停滯、在取而代之的失望裡化為憤怒。

　　「我們的命令，是把他們平安救出來。」亞瑟痛苦地握緊拳頭，他們不該受到這種待遇，但在教皇的決定前就算自己身為駐軍軍團的最高指揮也無可奈何。

　　「出了長城就是凱爾特人的地盤。」葛文意有所指地說。先前遠征時軍團一半以上的弟兄都喪生在那裡……人數多到他們只能將遺體就地火化、任灰燼飄散在荒野中。

　　這無疑是一項自殺任務，而且竟然還選在他們退伍的這天指派──任誰都無法接受。

　　「我們對羅馬的義務……不管那是什麼義務，都已經結束了。」加拉哈德忿忿不平地說：「我們和羅馬的協議已經結束了。」

　　波爾斯接著說：「這裡每一位騎士都曾為你出生入死。」他走到亞瑟面前、直指著亞瑟說：「為了你。」

　　「但是你不要自由，卻寧可流更多的血？」波爾斯憤怒地質問：「流我們的血？你在乎羅馬人流血，卻不在乎我們？」波爾斯激動地大喊，眼角已因失望透頂而濡濕。

　　「這是我們的任務。我們黎明時出發，等我們回來的時候你的自由已等在這裡了。」亞瑟有苦難言，只能耐著性子勸說波爾斯：「一個我們可以光榮擁抱的自由──」

　　「我是個自由人！」波爾斯不領情地吼道：「我決定我自己的命運！」

　　果然，和自己先前擔心的一樣，羅馬人不會輕易放他們走的。崔斯坦挫敗地削下片蘋果塞進嘴裡，又煩躁地再削下一片。責怪亞瑟又有什麼用呢？難道波爾斯看不出來亞瑟和他們一樣身不由己嗎？

　　「對、對，我們總有一天都會死。」崔斯坦邊削著蘋果，不以為然地嘲諷：「如果你怕死在薩克遜人手裡，那就待在家裡吧。」

　　你他媽說什麼？加拉哈德張大眼睛瞪向崔斯坦，氣得衝上前。「聽著，」加拉哈德失去理智地吼道：「如果你那麼想死，你現在就可以去死啊！」

　　「夠了、夠了！」蘭斯洛特連忙阻擋加拉哈德，卻被盛怒的加拉哈德一把甩開。

　　「我有值得我活下去的理由！」加拉哈德對著崔斯坦怒吼，憤然轉過身去。

　　而我以為你和我一樣。

 

　　厚重的雲層將星辰與月亮團團包圍，阻斷了星光與月光；加拉哈德仰望頭頂上混濁的漆黑，只覺得更加消沉、沮喪。

　　為什麼一切都和預想的不一樣？加拉哈德挫敗地靠上牆，疲憊地長嘆口氣。他究竟還要經歷多少折磨，老天才願意放他回到家鄉？

　　穩健的腳步聲穿過長廊，一路朝這裡走來，加拉哈德無精打采地閉上眼，連窺看的動作都省下來。反正這個時間會走到訓練場來的，全軍營也只有兩個人。

　　「我也有想活下去的理由。」頭上傳來再熟悉不過的沙啞嗓音，加拉哈德瞥了眼上方，正好與崔斯坦四目相交。而崔斯坦輕眨了下眼，兀自在加拉哈德旁邊坐下。

　　「他們不喜歡他。」崔斯坦自言自語地說。

　　「誰？」加拉哈德忍不住問。

　　「亞瑟。」崔斯坦看向黯淡無光的夜空，幽幽地說：「那些羅馬人一直都不喜歡他。他們喜歡的是和他們一樣欺壓外族的人，而不是反過來為我們說話、站在我們這邊的亞瑟。」

　　「你的意思是，這不只是針對我們？」

　　「或許吧。」崔斯坦不確定地說，「以亞瑟的能力，他早該調去中央或其他好地方了，對此我一直覺得很奇怪……」

　　但這還是不會改變他們黎明時分就要出城的事實，崔斯坦煩悶地吁了口氣，轉向加拉哈德解釋：「稍早那些只是氣話，我不是真的那麼想。」

　　「我不是想丟下你，」崔斯坦握住加拉哈德的手，「我永遠不會這麼做。」

　　「我知道。」加拉哈德小聲地說，握緊崔斯坦的手。他想將此刻握住的溫度印入腦中，卻又擔心這麼做像是在預告它即將離去。崔斯坦看穿了加拉哈德的不安，他體貼地挪近了些，讓加拉哈德可以靠在自己身上。

　　「偵查的時候小心點，」加拉哈德撒嬌地靠著崔斯坦，不捨地說：「我們都靠你了。」

　　「當然。」崔斯坦微微一笑，「不然你怎麼知道要往哪裡去呢？」

 

　　猛烈的狂風毫不留情地撕扯原野，炙熱的野火在風勢助陣下吞噬碧綠的草葉和灌木，將廣闊的平原燒得面目全非。加拉哈德努力張望四周，燃燒的濃煙遮蔽了他的視線，除了弄不清方向外更嗆得他連連喘不過氣。他連忙摀住口鼻，壓低身體沿著地面爬行，荒涼的地面滿是焦黑的木炭和灰燼，燒盡的乾枝淒涼地從灰裡探出來，宛如曝屍荒野的無名骸骨控訴著悽慘的命運和不得安葬的悲哀。

　　他在作夢嗎？加拉哈德看著眼前不詳的景物，覺得愈來愈不安。牠們在哪裡？加拉哈德側耳聆聽，呼嘯的風聲忽而停歇，燃燒的劈啪聲嘎然而止，寂靜像張魚網撲天蓋地而下，將所有聲響搜刮殆盡；加拉哈德恐慌地站了起來，無頭蒼蠅般在死寂的包圍網裡胡亂奔馳。你們在哪裡？他在心裡呼喚、懇求悠遠的狼嚎或高亢的鷹嘯衝破寂靜，但無論他多麼渴望，耳邊接收到的始終只有自己紊亂的心跳和吐息。

　　不要把我丟在這裡……加拉哈德跑累了，他無助的跪倒在地，腳底的塵埃隨著絕望飛揚而上；他疲累地垂下頭，無意間瞥見一根羽毛半埋在灰燼中。加拉哈德撿起那根羽毛──那是根褐色的飛羽，以它的尺寸推測，羽毛的主人體型一定不小。

　　這是牠的羽毛嗎？加拉哈德撥開雜亂的地面，又一根羽毛重見天日，他更加起勁地翻找起來，古銅色的鵰羽一根接著一根向前延伸、燭火般點起熄滅的希望。加拉哈德跟著羽毛的行蹤前進，地面忽然出現淺淺的足印，他認得這足跡。加拉哈德興奮地抬起頭，灰狼就坐在前方、背對著自己不知道望著什麼。

　　「嘿！」加拉哈德走上前去，半是抱怨半是欣喜地叫了一聲。「你在這裡啊，為什麼不出聲？」

　　灰狼靜靜地轉過頭，茫然地看著他。加拉哈德震驚地瞪著那雙和自己如出一轍的眼睛──灰藍色的眼瞳失去了往常的光彩，渙散而呆滯地反射著一個倒影──一個目光空洞、悲痛欲絕的倒影。

 

　　加拉哈德猛地驚醒。房間裡一片黑暗，心臟焦躁地敲打著胸膛，他驚魂未定地喘著氣，崔斯坦仍環抱著自己，他聆聽著崔斯坦平穩的心跳、跟隨對方吐息的頻率讓急促的呼吸一點點緩和下來。

　　那個夢代表什麼？灰狼黯淡的神情在腦中揮之不去，加拉哈德惶恐地回想過去做過的夢，每一次灰狼出現夢境都會成真，上一次灰狼帶他找回了崔斯坦，而這一次……加拉哈德不敢再想下去，他只看見灰狼傷心欲絕，他沒有看到原因。

　　那不會發生的，那不過是個夢而已！

　　「加拉哈德……」崔斯坦迷濛地唸著他的名字，加拉哈德緊挨著崔斯坦，他還是聽不懂對方的夢話。含糊的音節如同深夜打在窗台的雨滴，早晨來臨時便蒸發在晨光中。加拉哈德細細聽著崔斯坦的聲音，試著比上一次捕捉更多音節。

　　明天再試試複述崔斯坦的夢話給他聽吧，這次自己應該能拼出一整句了。加拉哈德迷迷糊糊地打了個呵欠，眼皮不自覺地往下滑落。

　　那不過是個夢而已……

 

　　戰馬激昂地揚首嘶鳴，騎士們跟著亞瑟衝進滿是煙霧的戰場，在濃煙的掩護下鬼魅般無影無蹤地襲擊手足無措的薩克遜大軍；亞瑟的計策生效了，恐懼在薩克遜士兵間迅速蔓延，配合凱爾特人一波波的箭矢攻勢，他們不費吹灰之力就殲滅了敵人打頭陣的部隊。

　　又一個薩克遜戰士倒在利刃下，加拉哈德俐落地策馬一躍、穿過屍體成堆的戰場與夥伴們會合。這場勢力懸殊的戰役開始出現一線生機，但他們還無暇高興，薩克遜人的首領已領著主力軍隊全數衝進城來；騎士們彼此快速地交換了下眼神，薩克遜人如預期般快速地在城牆內散開布陣，待亞瑟打出信號──凱爾特盟軍放出火箭點燃澆滿油的壕溝後，剩下就全靠自己的本事了。

　　加拉哈德看向崔斯坦，崔斯坦在對上加拉哈德時微微一笑，銳利的褐色眼瞳掩不住興奮地閃閃發光，和他們第一次在軍團的訓練場上交手時一模一樣。加拉哈德凝望著那對鷹一般的眼睛，混亂的戰場、刺鼻的黑煙在這一剎那都消失了，整個世界只剩下那對明亮的眼眸──他唯一的美麗老鷹。

　　然後崔斯坦別過頭去，喧囂的戰場席捲而來，挾著震天的戰吼沖散了他們。

　　怒吼與哀號伴著兵器的碰撞此起彼落，揉為合一的嘈雜轟鳴，騎士們在撞開薩克森軍隊的隊形後紛紛被拉下馬匹，加拉哈德掄過盾牌抵擋攻擊，長劍由下而上、迅速而準確地刺穿敵人咽喉；一個個模糊的面孔從眼前倒下，加拉哈德踩住綿軟的軀體、拔出陷入肉中的長劍揮向下一個砍上來的物體。既使他們成功地用大火將薩克遜人的軍隊一分為二，眼目所及之處仍全是敵軍。他的頭盔不知何時掉了，盾牌也在抵擋了無數次劈砍後硬生生裂開，加拉哈德索幸將破碎的盾牌當作斧頭、狠狠劈入對手側頸。

　　溫熱的腥紅取代金屬的冰涼，他揮著紅色的長劍和斧頭在永無止盡的混戰裡奮力廝殺；忽然間，耳邊轟鳴的噪音慢了下來，呼嘯的風聲、乾草在火焰中斷裂的細碎聲響從音團裡一一分離，宛如魚躍水而出卻落入漁網，消失在寂靜之中。他彷彿睜著眼墜入夢境，什麼也聽不到。

　　刺鼻的焦味猛地鑽進鼻間，加拉哈德用力眨了眨眼睛，從短暫的昏厥裡清醒過來。他用劍撐住地面、站起來向四方看去——大火在各個角落熊熊焚燒，凌亂的殘骸和血肉掩蓋了城內的廣大地面，而少數仍站著的人停止了打鬥，和加拉哈德一樣茫然地掃視一片狼藉的戰場。

　　他們贏了嗎？加拉哈德疑惑地打量周圍、尋找起失散的夥伴，燃燒的濃煙遮蔽了視線，廣大的戰場更讓人不知從何找起。加拉哈德漫無頭緒地走著，一聲呼嚎倏地從風中穿了出來。那是亞瑟的聲音嗎？加拉哈德調轉方向，改循著聲音走去，鞋尖不經意地踢開灰燼，一道閃光瞬而掠過眼角；加拉哈德低頭看去，赫然發現崔斯坦隨身的小刀滾在地上。加拉哈德撿起小刀往前方看去，葛文一手拿著自己的武器、一手拿著崔斯坦的彎刀走在前頭，而波爾斯艱難地扛著受傷的崔斯坦，往亞瑟聲音傳來的地方走去。

　　感謝上蒼，他們都撐下來了。加拉哈德鬆了口氣，趕緊追上前去；亞瑟和那名他們救出的凱爾特女人跪在蘭斯洛特身邊，走近後加拉哈德才看清楚，亞瑟手扶著蘭斯洛特、臉上不住地流淚。

　　波爾斯彎下腰想將崔斯坦放下來，加拉哈德連忙衝上前抱住崔斯坦，崔斯坦整個人毫無力氣、綿軟地往下滑，加拉哈德使盡全力才撐住崔斯坦，最後在葛文的幫助下總算順利地讓崔斯坦平躺在地上。

　　「我們贏了，崔斯坦。」加拉哈德拍了拍崔斯坦的臉頰，想叫醒對方。「我們可以回去了。」

　　但是崔斯坦沒有睜開眼睛。

　　「崔斯坦？」加拉哈德搖著崔斯坦的肩膀，一直靜靜站在一旁的葛文突然伸手將加拉哈德拉了起來，加拉哈德不解地看向葛文，只見葛文悲傷地朝自己搖了搖頭。

　　不──加拉哈德驚愕地看向崔斯坦，崔斯坦依然闔著眼簾，躺在地上一動也不動。

　　「我才是該被帶走的那一個，」亞瑟哽咽地喃喃自語，混著血跡的淚水流過臉頰，在地面摔個粉碎。

　　「不是這一個，更不是這一個……」


	23. Chapter 23

　　洶湧的潮水不厭其煩地襲向陡峭的懸崖，在堅硬的礁石上一次又一次撞個粉碎；鬆垮垮的船帆在海風強勁的吹拂下沒多久便鼓起漲滿，迎著風駛離碼頭，隱沒在海平線彼端。加拉哈德獨自坐在懸崖邊、呆望著遼闊無邊的海面，墨一般的冰冷海水規律地沖刷海岸，船隻早已消失在他的視線之外，他卻仍失神地望著來回不已的潮汐，吼叫的海浪、嘈雜的海鳥甚至雲裡轟隆作響的悶雷都沒能引起他的注意，直到雨水打在臉上才總算讓他回過神。

　　加拉哈德抬起頭，烏雲不知何時已佔領天空，絲線般的細雨轉瞬間愈織愈密。不知道晚上的慶典會不會受到影響，加拉哈德頂著細雨、心不在焉地走向坐騎。

　　雖然今天已經獵到一頭獾了，回去前還是去檢查一下昨天設的陷阱吧？

　　秋日的落葉密密麻麻地舖滿了林間的地面，枝椏上最後一點殘存的枯葉也被突來的雨水打落、狼狽地加入行列。加拉哈德牽著馬兒、閑散地踏著霜紅與焦褐錯落堆疊的鬆軟地毯。綿綿細雨揉合腳底枯葉碎裂的細碎響聲，在耳邊混成令人放鬆的柔和旋律；加拉哈德悠閒地聽著天然的音樂、漫不經心地哼起歌來，熟悉的旋律蜿蜒在沉寂的林木間，他輕聲附和著記憶中滄桑悠揚的歌聲，拙劣地模仿那如弓弦般震動不已的低沉餘音。

　　自在的感覺沒維持多久，難解的失落旋即取而代之。

　　陷阱周邊的掩蔽物已被掀開，加拉哈德俯身檢查樹下的陷阱，他的陷阱的確有收穫──假如他早一點來的話。加拉哈德懊惱地呼了口氣，有什麼動物捷足先登、吃光了他的獵物。他細看所剩無幾的殘骸，在凌亂的兔毛和皮囊中找到一根羽毛。

　　那是根棕白相間的飛羽，鮮明的花色熟悉到撿起它的那一刻他就知道它出自哪一種鳥。皺起的眉間不自覺放鬆了些，加拉哈德收起那根羽毛，回頭往要塞的方向走去。

　　軍營寬闊的中庭已堆起高聳的柴堆，梅林正指揮著他的學徒和其他凱爾特人如火如荼地為晚上的慶典預備；空氣中已瀰漫著興奮和期待的氛圍，加拉哈德簡短地向梅林點頭致意，將獵到的獾交給德魯伊學徒處理後便將馬兒牽回馬廄，獨自走出軍營、漫步到墓園。

　　達葛奈的墳上多了一個空酒壺，看來波爾斯已經來過了。加拉哈德瞄向蘭斯洛特的墳墓，一束束鮮採的野花將對方長眠之處團團包圍，沒仔細看還真以為那裡多了塊小花圃。加拉哈德笑著搖頭。活著時風流一世，縱使死了還是人氣不減。真有你的，蘭斯洛特。

　　目光落向蘭斯洛特的鄰居，嘴角欣慰的笑容瞬而在哀傷裡失去光彩。加拉哈德拿出在陷阱旁撿到的鵟的羽毛，將它輕放在崔斯坦的墓上，接著靜靜地坐在墓旁，看著太陽從天際落下，將灰暗的天空燒成一片火紅。

　　歡快的歌聲在白晝的殞落裡升起，加拉哈德看向軍營，德魯伊已點燃院子裡的篝火堆，正式揭開薩溫節慶典的序幕。他靜靜聽著凱爾特人鼓譟的音樂和喧囂，在悲傷的陪伴下獨立在人群之外。

　　就像兩年前的那天一樣。

 

　　「你在這裡。」亞瑟從走廊外踏入停放遺體的病房，加拉哈德麻木地坐在漆黑的病房裡，渾然不覺桌上擺放的蠟燭已經熄滅。

　　亞瑟點起一根新的蠟燭放到燭台上，搖曳的燭光照亮了病房，床上的崔斯坦一臉安詳，彷彿只是暫時休息片刻、稍後就會甦醒過來。加拉哈德呆望著崔斯坦，寂靜凍結了悲傷的形狀，就連鼻尖的吐息都顯得過於吵鬧。亞瑟緩緩吁了口氣，在加拉哈德旁邊坐下，和加拉哈德一起望著崔斯坦；歡快的歌聲不請自來地從窗外傳了進來，凱爾特人在軍營外升起了營火，在首領梅林的帶領下圍著火堆歡慶著。

　　「那些凱爾特人，」一會兒後，加拉哈德忽然開口：「他們在慶祝什麼？」

　　亞瑟轉向加拉哈德，對方臉上沒有表情，黯淡的眼睛仍然盯著崔斯坦，並未看亞瑟半眼。

　　「他們不全然在慶祝，」亞瑟思考了一下，解釋道：「這是他們紀念同伴的方式。」

　　「梅林說，凱爾特人相信生命結束後會在另外一個世界醒來，而在另外一個世界死去時便會回到原來的世界。」

　　「死亡是存在的開始，而生命是存在的結束。所以他們慶祝同伴的死，在嬰兒誕生時反而哭泣。很特別，是吧？」亞瑟瞄了加拉哈德一眼，對方麻木的表情還是沒有變化。

　　「因為不論在哪個世界，總有一天我們都會再相見。」亞瑟嘆了口氣，「梅林是這麼說的，我也這麼希望。」

　　奔放的合唱慢慢緩和下來、轉為祝禱般的綿長吟詠，乘著夜風在軍營外繚繞不去。平穩的歌聲和琴聲如退潮時的潮水輕柔地拍著海岸，吟唱的音節雖陌生，相似的愁緒與情感卻輕易越過了語言的藩籬，溫柔地溼潤了眼眶。

　　「在出任務前蘭斯洛特曾對我說，如果他死了，把他的遺體燒了，或許風能帶他回到家鄉……」亞瑟抹去眼角打轉的淚水，深吸口氣問：「崔斯坦有提過希望怎麼處理後事嗎？」

　　我要你答應我一件事，加拉哈德。

　　加拉哈德驚恐地瞪大雙眼，顫抖地看著床上的軀殼。那雙粗糙的手曾輕柔地撫過自己側臉，薄唇靠在自己耳邊喃喃低語，他怎麼也無法忘記崔斯坦對著自己說──如果我不幸死在這裡，不要埋葬我。

　　按照我的習俗，把我丟在荒野、讓鳥獸吃掉我的遺體。

　　乾涸的眼眶再次潰堤，加拉哈德頓時失去控制、撕心裂肺地痛哭，他痛苦地摀住臉孔，死命搖頭反抗。

　　他辦不到。

　　「加拉哈德！」亞瑟被加拉哈德失控的反應嚇了一大跳，趕緊安慰道：「沒關係的，崔斯坦沒說過也沒關係。」

　　他辦不到。加拉哈德哭到喘不過氣，只能一味搖著頭。亞瑟連忙扶住他，輕拍他的背安撫道：「沒關係的……」

　　「這不是你的錯。」

 

　　桌子從廳堂各處移了出來，在軍營廣大的庭院裡擺起豐盛的宴會，裝扮各異的人群歡快地圍著燃燒的篝火唱歌跳舞、歡慶秋日的豐收及新年的來到。加拉哈德安靜地窩在牆角，欣賞一張張愉快的笑臉。已經是亞瑟妻子的桂妮薇兒批著鹿皮、眼周模仿母鹿的毛皮用顏料勾勒出一圈眼線，看來十分別致。今夜是凱爾特人的新年，同時也是一年一度的「死人之日」。據說在這一晚死神薩溫會帶著鬼魂一起重返人間、尋找替死鬼，所以這天晚上凱爾特人會用獸皮和面具裝扮自己，讓死神認不出來以避過災厄。

　　桂妮薇兒領著裝扮奇異的凱爾特少女們圍著篝火跳了一圈後暫離隊伍、熱情地拉著丈夫亞瑟加入舞蹈的行列；波爾斯開懷地和一票凱爾特小子拚酒，一旁的薇諾拉則耳提面命地叮囑他們家那一大隊小孩不許調皮搗蛋。加拉哈德不禁皺了下眉，他已經搞不清楚波爾斯到底有幾個小孩了，真不曉得薇諾拉平常是怎麼忙過來的？相比已經老夫老妻的波爾斯和薇諾拉，另一頭新婚的葛文則恩愛地往他妻子的盤子裡添加菜餚、不時詢問對方有沒有什麼需要他效勞的。

　　加拉哈德默默欣賞著眾人歡快的模樣，手指按著小刀推過蘋果、削下甜美的果肉伴著喜悅放入口中。

　　「加拉哈德叔叔！」一個稚嫩的聲音突然衝著他叫道。加拉哈德往下看去──是波爾斯的孩子們，他們照著凱爾特人的傳統穿戴著面具和各種裝扮，正眼睛發亮、興奮地圍著自己。

　　「陪我們玩，加拉哈德叔叔。」帶頭的男孩一開口，其他弟妹們立即七嘴八舌地跟著覆議。

　　「陪我們玩嘛，加拉哈德叔叔──」

　　「拜託你──」

　　「好吧。」加拉哈德無奈地收起小刀。他瞥了眼帶頭的男孩，忍不住問：「你這是扮成什麼？」

　　帶頭的男孩神氣地展示身上的披風，「我是亞瑟！」

　　「我是最帥的蘭斯洛特！」另一個男孩舉起木劍說。

　　「我是最厲害的崔斯坦！」

　　「我是力氣最大的達葛奈，你看我的斧頭！」

　　這群小鬼頭竟然沒一個想當自己老爸，波爾斯要是知道一定氣壞了。加拉哈德被逗得笑了出來，一隻小手害羞地拉了下他的衣角，加拉哈德低頭看去，一雙小眼睛正透過面具、緊張地盯著自己。

　　「你沒有裝扮嗎，加拉哈德叔叔？」小女孩戴著面具、擔心地問，「這樣會被鬼抓走的……」

　　「謝謝妳，不過我不怕鬼。」加拉哈德蹲下身來，慈愛地撫摸小女孩的頭。

　　「可以的話，我還真想遇到其中一個呢。」

 

　　乾枯的草葉無精打采地垂在地上，在冰風的切割下裂成數不清的細碎殘片。他張望著曾經生氣蓬勃的廣袤原野，鮮豔的翠綠從眼目所及之處銷聲匿跡，只剩下蕭瑟的焦褐和枯黃遍布全地，一切鮮明色彩忽而從世界遁逃而去，就連頭頂的天空也是蒼白的一片淒涼。

　　無色的冰晶從眼前飄過，加拉哈德眨了下眼，雪花如細雨般從天降下、一點一滴覆蓋大地僅剩的色彩；加拉哈德呆站在原地，放任白雪落在身上、將他掩埋。悠遠的狼嚎一聲接著一聲，短暫掙脫寂靜後又為寂靜所吞噬。濕潤的吐息在風雪裡凍結、在他的髮梢和睫毛聚成冰晶，加拉哈德聽著孤寂的狼嚎，忍不住抬頭仰望──綿長的哀泣一次又一次消逝在寒風中，然而不論灰狼再怎麼呼喚，空白的天空裡始終沒有金鵰翱翔的身影。

 

　　「加拉哈德。」有個聲音叫著自己的名字，是誰？

　　「醒醒，加拉哈德。」那個聲音再次呼喚，更進一步地搖晃他的肩膀。加拉哈德想睜開眼，但眼皮卻像灌了鉛般沉重的不得了。

　　「加拉哈德？快醒醒，加拉哈德──」

　　「崔斯坦？」加拉哈德迷濛地喚道、艱難地撐開一隻眼睛──叫他的人不是崔斯坦，是亞瑟的妻子桂妮薇兒。

　　「你怎麼會睡在這裡？」桂妮薇兒擔心地跪在他面前，伸手摸向加拉哈德的額頭。

　　加拉哈德遲鈍地張望四周，明亮的陽光刺得他看不清楚，腦袋更因宿醉而痛得可怕。他用手遮著眼睛，吃力地眨了幾下眼皮，這才看清楚自己身在軍營的訓練場邊。

　　昨晚他喝得太多了，竟然在訓練場邊睡著了。

　　「你還好嗎，加拉哈德？」桂妮薇兒擔憂地問。

　　加拉哈德茫然地望著天空，寬闊的天幕一片蒼白、什麼也沒有，就和他的夢境一樣。

　　崔斯坦已經死了，不管自己再怎麼呼喚，他都不會再回來了。

 

　　翻騰的海浪怒吼著衝向岩岸，千百年如一地抗衡著陸地。加拉哈德坐在崖上呆望著大海彼端，他沒看過那塊熟悉大地的海岸形狀，只能以腳底的這片海岸做參考、在腦中模糊地揣測與想像。

　　「我可以坐在這裡嗎？」亞瑟的聲音突然從後方傳來，加拉哈德轉身看去，亞瑟從容地將自己的坐騎和加拉哈德的栓在一起，朝自己走了過來。

　　他剛才想的太入神了，竟然完全沒注意到亞瑟的來臨。亞瑟逕自在加拉哈德旁邊坐下，朝加拉哈德方才注視的方向看去；浪潮規律的響聲來回在兩人的沉默間，亞瑟瞥了眼假裝觀察海鳥的加拉哈德，緩緩吁了口氣。

　　「我讓你們失望了。」亞瑟看著大海說，「我承諾過會讓你們回鄉，結果我不但沒有做到，還害你們和我一起留在這裡。」

　　「這不是你的錯。」加拉哈德望著盤旋的海鳥，吸了口氣：「你已經盡力了。」

　　「何況也沒人強迫我們，是我們自己選擇留下來的。」加拉哈德轉向亞瑟，努力擠出一絲笑容。

　　「你也可以選擇回去，加拉哈德。」

　　加拉哈德的表情立即僵在空中，亞瑟看著對方眼中的掙扎繼續說下去：「我們都知道你經常來這裡看海，還有你常不小心在訓練場邊睡著。」亞瑟不禁嘆了口氣，「你不需要勉強自己留下來。」

　　加拉哈德沒有回答，只是轉過頭看向天空。亞瑟擔憂地看著加拉哈德，他知道對方的脾氣，加拉哈德向來不是個好說服的人，但是他必須試試看──為了加拉哈德好。

　　亞瑟耐心地等待對方開口，但加拉哈德只是沉默地盯著懸崖邊徘徊的海鳥，就在亞瑟以為加拉哈德不會再開口、苦思著該怎麼繼續時，加拉哈德突然打破沉默。

　　「在崔斯坦下葬前，」加拉哈德幽幽地說：「你曾問我他希望怎麼處理後事。」

　　「我背叛了他，亞瑟。」加拉哈德壓抑地握緊雙拳，「他交代我不要埋葬他、按照他的習俗把他丟在荒野讓鳥獸吃掉……」

　　「但是我辦不到。」

　　失去的悲痛與內疚交織成密網，不分晝夜地絞著他的思念、將他的心割的鮮血淋漓。加拉哈德伸手抹去眼角積聚的淚水，看著天空悲涼地苦笑。「我背叛了崔斯坦、將他留了下來，我又怎麼能離開呢？」

　　「他不會原諒我的。」

　　亞瑟沉默了良久。

　　「謝謝你的好意，亞瑟。」加拉哈德藏起脆弱、裝作沒事地說。「抱歉讓你們擔心了。」

　　「你知道嗎？」亞瑟盯著加拉哈德雙眼，一臉認真地說：「在你來這裡前，除了蘭斯洛特外沒人敢說自己了解崔斯坦。」

　　「他是個可靠的夥伴，但他從不談自己的事、總是獨來獨往。」亞瑟表示無奈地聳了下肩，跟著笑了一下。「雖然我和他認識的時間比你們久，但我從來都不清楚他腦子裡在想什麼，也不懂他為什麼老愛窩在牆角削蘋果。」

　　「但是我知道，有了你之後他看起來很快樂。」亞瑟吸了口氣說：「他很愛你，加拉哈德。」

　　「他絕對不會責怪你的，所以也不要再責怪你自己了。」

　　加拉哈德愣住了，他想回覆亞瑟，聲音卻梗在喉嚨發不出來。他彷彿聽見崔斯坦沙啞的嗓音、看見那對老鷹般的雙眼透過亂髮柔和地望著自己，彷彿他朝思暮想的那個人近在咫尺、近到自己一伸手就能將對方擁入懷中……

　　「加拉哈德？」亞瑟擔心地換道。

　　加拉哈德猛地回過神，他的臉上已全是淚水。

　　「我好想他，」加拉哈德哽咽地說，眼淚失去控制地從臉上墜落。「我真的好想念他……」

　　「我知道。」亞瑟上前扶著加拉哈德，而加拉哈德像個孩子般、脆弱地抱著亞瑟失聲痛哭。

　　「到你想去的地方去吧。」亞瑟體貼地拍著加拉哈德。「想回來時儘管回來，這裡永遠是你的家。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不專業歷史補充：  
> 其實文中都寫完了（欸），薩溫節就是現在萬聖節的起源～引用一下維基百科：「萬聖夜起源於不列顛凱爾特人的傳統節日，在10月的最後一天，他們相信這是夏天的終結，冬天的開始，這一天是一年的重要標誌，是最重要的節日之一，被稱為『死人之日』，或者『鬼節』。這一天各種惡鬼出沒，死去人們的靈魂也會離開陰間，在世間遊走，這一天的晚上也就格外危險。為了嚇走邪惡的鬼魂，凱爾特人會戴上面具。」  
> 凱爾特人的生死觀則是出自《砍頭割喉的凱爾特人》 (其實我手邊的參考用書也就那幾本)  
> 當初寫這回時找了蘇格蘭蓋爾語(凱爾特語分支)的歌謠來聽，分享給大家：  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDdi6bn06bo


	24. Chapter 24

　　群聚的海鷗在水手接近時慌亂地四散而去，待人類經過後又紛紛回到原先的位置，潮汐般周而復始。加拉哈德望著熙來攘往的碼頭，大小各異的商船與漁船從出海口一路向外蔓延，彷彿在海面搭起了橋梁連接海峽兩端；碼頭上，船員忙著裝卸貨物、蜜蜂般來往於倉庫與船隻間。時光飛瞬，距他第一次從倫迪尼烏姆上岸眨眼間已過了十一年，倫迪尼烏姆卻仍和他初到時一樣繁盛熱鬧。

　　除了岸邊少了駐守的羅馬士兵外，羅馬政府的離開幾乎可說是對倫迪尼烏姆毫無影響。不遠處突然傳來激烈的謾罵和叫囂，加拉哈德轉頭看去，幾個不列顛人和凱爾特人氣勢洶洶地站在酒吧外頭，而亞瑟正夾在兩方中間調停。加拉哈德吁了口氣，在亞瑟和梅林攜手合作下，原先帝國統治下的不列顛人和凱爾特人總算結束長久以來的對立；雖然雙方人民彼此仍存有許多成見、各種衝突也不時傳出。加拉哈德再瞄向亞瑟，在亞瑟的勸阻下原先勢不兩立的兩派人馬不甘願地握手、掉頭一哄而散。

　　或許亞瑟真的能實現他的理想，在這塊土地上建立一個和平、平等的國度也不一定。加拉哈德聞著空氣裡瀰漫的鹹味，天空一片風和日麗，難得不列顛有這樣一個好天氣。

　　「大白天發什麼呆啊？」波爾斯粗聲粗氣地說，一把將加拉哈德夾在腋下、不客氣地揉亂他一頭濃密的鬈髮。「該不會在想薇諾拉吧？哈哈哈哈哈──」

　　波爾斯爽朗地大笑，加拉哈德好不容易從波爾斯手下掙脫，立即往對方胸膛狠揍一拳、臉上卻不住笑了出來。

　　「還不給你爺爺好好抱一下，你這臭小子！」波爾斯擤了下鼻子，使盡全力給加拉哈德一個熊一般地擁抱。「路上保重。」

　　「我會的。」加拉哈德拍拍波爾斯的背。「我要窒息了，波爾斯。」

　　波爾斯一放開加拉哈德，葛文便接著抱了上來。

　　「代我向列莉亞問好，」葛文依依不捨地說：「我會想念你的，兄弟。」

　　「我也是。」鼻子突然一陣酸楚，加拉哈德深吸口氣、堆起一臉笑容調侃道：「不過，假如你老婆生了兒子，拜託別想我想到用我的名字命名啊？」

　　「誰會那麼做啊！」葛文惱羞地回道，加拉哈德則和波爾斯一起開懷大笑。

　　亞瑟好不容易處理完紛爭，回過頭便看見打鬧成一塊的三人，看見加拉哈德發自內心的笑出來，亞瑟欣慰地吁了口氣。

　　「你的船快開了，加拉哈德。」亞瑟提醒道，「你該上船了。」

　　加拉哈德轉過頭看向碼頭。從現在開始，腳下踏出的每一步路都更接近家鄉──也更遠離這裡。想到這裡加拉哈德突然動搖了，他猶豫地看向亞瑟，而亞瑟也理解地看著他。

　　「別擔心，想我們的時候隨時能回來。」亞瑟體貼地安撫加拉哈德，幽默地補上一句：「反正我們哪兒也跑不了。」

　　「就是說啊，還在那婆婆媽媽什麼？」波爾斯爽快地說，用力拍了下加拉哈德。

　　加拉哈德看著波爾斯、葛文和亞瑟，這般夥伴就像自己的家人，將他視如己出、無條件地包容自己。他們就是他的兄長，是加拉哈德無可取代的兄弟。

　　「謝謝。」加拉哈德由衷向他們道謝。

　　「還有件事，我想請你幫忙。」亞瑟拿出一柄用布細心包裹好的劍，「這是蘭斯洛特的遺物，兩把劍裡的其中一把。」

　　「我希望你能代替我、將它送回蘭斯洛特的故鄉，交給他的親人。」亞瑟吸了口氣，歉疚地說：「我應該親自走一趟的，但是我實在走不開……你願意代替我跑這一趟嗎？」

　　「別這麼說。」加拉哈德拿過那柄劍。「蘭斯洛特也是我的兄弟，我很樂意為他盡這一點力。」

　　船隻在水手賣力划槳下駛出了港口，水手長一聲令下，綑起的船帆便從船桅上垂落、在強風裡盡情舒展開來。岸邊揮手道別的夥伴、人聲鼎沸的海港以及空中盤旋的海鳥忽地往後拉開距離，朝著加拉哈德的反方向遠去；加拉哈德站在船尾望著愈縮愈小的岸邊，他還記得自己第一次看到這座島嶼時，它只是海面上一塊陌生的烏黑剪影，充滿了未知的不祥。然而現在，加拉哈德深吸口氣，他永遠知道它上面豎立著雄偉壯觀的長城、森林裡高傲穿梭的鵟，以及那些曾與他一同坐在圓桌前、共享艱苦與歡笑的同伴們……眼眶不覺已濕潤，他想起崔斯坦沙啞的歌聲，那陪伴著他度過無數個寂寞和悲傷的夜晚、滄桑卻溫柔的吟唱。

　　這一切美好，全都來自於此。加拉哈德癡癡地望著乘載回憶的不列顛尼亞，看著它綿長的海岸聚攏成一片剪影，逐漸隱沒在翻騰的海浪中。

 

　　涼爽的山風敏捷地奔下山頭，領著高山的冷空氣襲向山腳下一望無際的茵綠草場。男孩慵懶地躺在地毯般的牧草上，夏季的炎熱在山風吹拂下暫時得以舒解，羊群填飽了肚子、悠閒地躺在草地上休息，這種天氣不論是人還是羊都只想閉上眼睛、吹著涼風偷閒小憩。

　　長過膝蓋的草浪在風裡肆意搖曳、沙沙作響，男孩忍不住打了個呵欠，眼皮也跟著一點點往下滑……草葉摩擦的聲響由遠而近，從一致的搖擺裡獨立出來，男孩警覺地睜開眼睛，騎馬的旅人像船般穿越草浪、朝著自己緩緩靠了過來。男孩好奇地觀察這名旅人，他的衣著和部落裡的大人不一樣，黑色的披風像隻大鳥迎著風展開雙翼，底下遮掩的長劍也跟著顯露出來。旅人下了馬，朝男孩走了過來，劍柄隨著旅人的步伐在陽光下閃著危險卻炫目的光芒。

　　「你好，」旅人用和他一樣的語言說，「你是從山下的部落來的嗎？」

　　「你是誰？」男孩緊張地說，鼓起勇氣質問對方：「你要去部落做什麼？」

　　「我叫加拉哈德。」加拉哈德無奈地吁了口氣，算起來他離家也有十七年了，以這孩子的年齡根本不可能見過他。

　　「我是在那裡出生的，請問拉妲和列莉亞還住在那裡嗎？」

 

　　還在替羅馬服役時，「回到家鄉」這一個簡單的念頭支撐著每一位離鄉背井的士兵，然而其中卻鮮少有人想過回鄉以後自己能不能適應。十七年的歲月足以讓嬰孩長成青年，更不用提改變一個人記憶中的人事物──加拉哈德的父親已不在人世，大姊拉妲跟著丈夫搬到其他部落去，而年邁的母親則交由留在部落的二姊列莉亞照顧；當他散步在部落裡時，還認得他的沒剩多少人、而同樣加拉哈德叫得出名字的人更是屈指可數。和他差不多時間被羅馬徵招的少年中，再回到部落裡的只有寥寥幾人，記憶裡慈祥的老巫師更是早已撒手人寰。這是他從小長大的家鄉，過去那些令他魂牽夢縈的山川和草原並未改變分毫，但走在其間他卻怎麼也找不回過去感受到的安心和自在。

　　他始終覺得自己像個外人，與周遭的一切格格不入。這種感覺不但沒有隨著時間而淡去，反而與日俱增；白天當他在草場放牧時，不時會想起長城外濃密的森林以及怒浪拍打的崎嶇海岸；而夜晚當他坐在營火旁邊，看著他那被生活消磨的滿臉倦容的姐姐以及那群吵鬧的快把營帳掀了的外甥和外甥女，他會想起被火把照的和白晝一樣明亮的廳堂、圓桌上擺列的饗宴與談笑，以及深夜空無一人的訓練場邊、崔斯坦與他一起度過的那些時光。那些片段如此自然、頻繁地出現，佔據他的心思，既使他再怎麼努力想專注於當下都徒勞無功，而他心不在焉的程度甚至連家人都感覺到了。

　　「佩倫的女兒魯薩爾卡對你很有好感，她是個勤勞的女孩，長的也很漂亮。你覺得如何？」列莉亞在晚餐時向著加拉哈德提議，但對方卻像塊木頭般什麼也沒表示。「加拉哈德？你有在聽我說話嗎？」

　　加拉哈德這才從發呆裡回過神，「抱歉，妳剛才說什麼？」

　　列莉亞不高興地瞪了弟弟一眼，耐著性子重複一遍：「我說佩倫的女兒魯薩爾卡很喜歡你，她是個不錯的對象──」

　　「我沒有興趣。」加拉哈德不耐煩地打斷列莉亞。

　　「你早該成家了，加拉哈德。別老像個小孩一樣──」

　　「我說過了，我沒有興趣。」她到底有完沒完？加拉哈德有點生氣了，他沒好氣地回道：「妳是沒別的事能做了嗎？為何老是想給我介紹對象？」

　　「你姊只是擔心你，加拉哈德。」列莉亞的丈夫尷尬地開口圓場：「但這種事也強求不來，妳就別逼他了──」

　　「你不能永遠待在這裡！」列莉亞突然負氣地衝著加拉哈德喊道。

　　「列莉亞！」旁邊的母親立刻喝斥列莉亞，但是列莉亞卻委屈地哭了起來。

　　「不，她說的沒錯。」加拉哈德吸了口氣，站起身說：「我的確不該待在這裡。」

 

　　夏夜的涼風徐徐吹拂著夜晚的草場，細長的草尖映著微弱的月光，隨風搖擺時遠看就像黑夜的海面般波光粼粼。加拉哈德放開韁繩、任由坐騎漫無目的地奔馳，他不知道要往哪裡去，但他一刻也無法忍受再和列莉亞共處一室了。他知道姐姐的難處，他的歸來壓縮了她原來已不算寬敞的生活空間、更打擾了她與丈夫的相處。

　　加拉哈德抬起頭，耀眼的銀河和星宿清晰地高掛空中、忠實如一地指著方位，但此時此刻，漫天燦爛星空卻只讓他感到無比的迷惘。

　　「你說你不會丟下我一人！」加拉哈德向著頭頂的星空吶喊，淚水跟著聲音一同墜落，捶打著隱隱作痛的胸膛。「你說你永遠也不會那麼做。」

　　「告訴我、我該往哪裡去啊……」

 

　　落下的腳步陷入積雪之中，放眼望去，周圍的世界一片銀白，純粹的沒有其他景物和顏色。他呆站在冰封的雪原，頭頂的天空一片灰白，與雪地相近的淡色模糊了天空與地面的交界，彷彿一路往前走下去就能上到天頂。

　　悠遠的狼嚎敲碎凝結空氣的寂靜，加拉哈德往聲音傳來的方向看去，鮮明的足跡在平坦的雪地上刻出一條虛線，直伸向蒼白的天邊。他無精打采地坐了下來，就算找到灰狼又如何呢？金鵰已經不在了，任憑他們再怎麼呼喚也無法改變這個事實……

　　尖銳而高亢的鳴叫聲忽地響徹天空。加拉哈德頓時愣住了，他匆忙地爬起身、抬頭望向天空──金鵰從他頭頂呼嘯而過，又折回加拉哈德上方短暫盤旋，接著俐落地掉轉方向、迅速飛去。

　　「崔斯坦？」加拉哈德不敢置信地說，眼淚不知不覺間已奪眶而出。「等一下，崔斯坦！」

　　加拉哈德邁開腳步、追著天上的金鵰拼命狂奔，但是金鵰飛得太快了，沒過多久便和加拉哈德拉開距離，消失在空白的穹蒼裡。

　　「等等我、拜託你……」加拉哈德不死心地拖著腳步，氣喘吁吁地說：「不要走。」

　　「不要丟下我。」加拉哈德絕望地跪坐在地，空無一物的天空在浸滿淚水的眼中並無二致，更加劇了胸口漫溢的悲傷。

　　一個溫熱潮濕的物體輕輕碰了他的手臂一下，加拉哈德轉頭看去，灰狼安靜地在自己身旁坐下，灰藍色的眼眸平靜地凝望著他。加拉哈德用力吸了下鼻子，伸出手慢慢靠近灰狼。灰狼沒有閃躲，牠靜靜地坐在原地、讓加拉哈德撫摸自己厚實的美麗毛皮。加拉哈德小心地摸著灰狼，毛茸茸的溫暖觸感像股暖流注入心中、不可思議地撫慰內心的悲痛，讓加拉哈德平靜了下來。

　　灰狼瞄了靜下來的加拉哈德一眼，站起來甩了甩身子，低頭挖起地上的雪來；加拉哈德用雙手幫著灰狼一起挖掘，指尖在雪堆裡摸到一個硬物，他循著那東西的周圍撥開積雪，挖出了一把劍。

　　那是蘭斯洛特的劍。

 

　　幾許炊煙沿著藍天裊裊上升，在漫無邊際的原野間標出聚落的位置。加拉哈德從小丘上遠眺，既使他知道蘭斯洛特的故鄉接近帝國的邊境，但廣闊的荒野間根本沒有任何標示，他只能循著方位前進、再一個個詢問途經的聚落。

　　他答應了亞瑟要將蘭斯洛特的劍送回，雖然他不小心忘了這件事，灰狼卻在夢中將劍找了出來。不管看在誰的份上，這一趟他都是非跑不可。加拉哈德吁了口氣，按照上個部落的人的指示，應該就是這裡了。他策馬奔下山丘，朝著炊煙的方向前進。這裡的天氣比他住的地區更乾燥，草皮不只稀疏連長度也短了許多。

　　他記得崔斯坦的老家比這裡還要遙遠，那裡的土地也和這裡一樣貧瘠嗎？加拉哈德不由地想。蘭斯洛特會說崔斯坦的母語，他們兩族間有不少往來，或許自己可以碰到崔斯坦的族人也不一定。

　　加拉哈德感傷地想起夢中迅速飛過的金鵰，為什麼牠不願停下來？是因為牠氣自己違背了他的遺願嗎？加拉哈德接著想到安慰自己的灰狼，牠沒有責怪自己，牠只是告訴他要來這裡。

　　他必須找出答案，而答案就在前頭的部落。

　　接近部落邊緣時，加拉哈德讓坐騎放慢速度，這時他才看見在部落外邊坐著一個老人；老人遠遠地看著加拉哈德，忽然舉起拐杖、朝加拉哈德喊道：

　　「蘭斯洛特！」老人欣喜若狂地喊道，拄著拐杖一跛一跛地朝加拉哈德走了過來。

　　「你回來了，你真的回來了！」老人激動地喊著，蒼老的容顏頓時神采飛揚。

　　加拉哈德愣了一下，連忙勒住馬避免撞上老人。老人發現自己認錯人了，熱情揮舞的手臂喪氣地垂了下來，期望落空的失落瞬間讓他顯得更加衰老

　　「抱歉，我認錯人了。」老人落寞地說。「他和你一樣有一頭捲髮，一時看錯了……」

　　「沒關係。」加拉哈德回道，鼓起勇氣問：「請問您是蘭斯洛特的父親嗎？」

　　「是的，我是蘭斯洛特的父親斯瓦洛格。」老人狐疑地打量加拉哈德，「請問你是？」

　　「加拉哈德。」加拉哈德跳下坐騎，向蘭斯洛特的父親致意。「我是蘭斯洛特的朋友，我們一起在不列顛尼亞服役。」

　　「很高興見到你，加拉哈德。」斯瓦洛格開心地說，眼底重新燃起希望。「我兒子人還好嗎？他怎麼沒和你一起回來？」

　　加拉哈德猶豫地看著老人期待的眼神，沉重地嘆了口長氣。

 

　　「他的劍術在騎士中數一數二，為人卻很親切。所有人都喜歡他，軍團長亞瑟更是十分器重他。」加拉哈德坐在氈帳裡，向蘭斯洛特的親人述說蘭斯洛特生前的事蹟。

　　斯瓦洛格撫摸著兒子的遺物，靜靜地傾聽。

　　「亞瑟任命他擔任騎士團的領頭，既使有比蘭斯洛特年長、經驗更豐富的騎士也沒人表示反對。雖然蘭斯洛特平時作風不太正經……」加拉哈德急時打住，在對方的親人面前還是最好別提那些荒誕不羈的風流史吧。

　　「但他從未讓任何人失望過。」加拉哈德繼續說下去：「他是個英勇的戰士，更是個忠實的朋友。他是我們不可取代的兄弟，失去他我們全都深感悲痛。」

　　「曾和他一同並肩作戰是我的榮幸，希望您也能以他為傲。」加拉哈德誠懇地向斯瓦洛格說，老人沉默地點頭，一手拄著拐杖、另一手抱著蘭斯洛特的劍，搖搖晃晃地離開了帳篷。

　　「謝謝你。」待父親出去後，蘭斯洛特的妹妹向加拉哈德道謝。「他多少知道哥哥應該不會回來了，只是很難去接受這個事實。」

　　「這是我應該做的。」加拉哈德感傷地說：「很遺憾將噩耗帶給你們。」

　　「別這麼說，你的話給了父親很大的安慰。謝謝你，加拉哈德。」蘭斯洛特的妹妹欣慰地說。「我丈夫快回來了，請務必留下來與我們一起吃晚飯。」

　　加拉哈德禮貌地答應了，蘭斯洛特的妹妹笑了一下、轉而準備起晚餐。加拉哈德利用等待的時間打量身處的帳篷，他還是第一次看到這種屋子──編織的木條構成了房子的牆壁，中央則有骨架撐出屋頂，再罩上一層羊毛毯和布帳。不知道蘭斯洛特的妹婿來自哪裡？加拉哈德好奇地想，震動從地面傳了上來，綿羊此起彼落的叫聲也從遠處圍了上來，看來謎底很快便會揭曉了。

　　過沒多久，帳幕的門扉便向內推開，一名外族男人從屋外走了進來，他穿著皮製的長袍，雙頰紋著鮮明的刺青外頭髮還精緻地編成幾綹髮辮。

　　想不到蘭斯洛特的妹婿與崔斯坦同族，雖然對方的外型比崔斯坦整齊好幾倍。加拉哈德忍不住在心裡吐槽。蘭斯洛特的妹婿瞄了客人一眼，轉向妻子咕噥了一句母語。那語句的音節聽來竟意外地熟悉……

　　他究竟是在哪裡聽過呢？

　　蘭斯洛特的妹妹專注地忙著準備晚餐、沒聽到丈夫說什麼，對方便再重複了一次。

　　加拉哈德瞪大雙眼，他聽過一樣的句子，只是發音更為含糊。當時崔斯坦迷濛地唸著他的名字、一再地重複這句話。他努力地捕捉對方唸出的音節，想著當早晨來臨時一定要好好問個清楚……

　　「他剛剛對妳說什麼？」加拉哈德激動地問。「那句話是什麼意思？」崔斯坦說的夢話就是這一句，那到底是什麼意思？

　　「他只是說『我回來了』。」蘭斯洛特的妹妹被加拉哈德突如其來的反應嚇了一跳，「他每天到家時都會說。」

　　我回來了，加拉哈德。

　　胸口湧起一陣酸楚，濕潤的感覺情不自禁地從雙頰流洩而下。加拉哈德彷彿又聽見那沙啞的聲音貼在耳邊，一次又一次、向著他溫柔地說：

　　我回到家了。

 

　　嫩綠的新芽從積雪底下紛紛探出頭來，為冰冷的雪地添上生機，預告了死寂寒冬的退去，以及繁茂春天的將近。灰狼輕巧地走在前頭，而加拉哈德靜靜跟隨在後，一人一狼一起穿過零碎的雪地，來到雪原中央、新探出的一小塊草皮。灰狼從容地坐了下來，加拉哈德也在一旁坐下，蔚藍的穹蒼萬里無雲，微風徐徐地從身旁流過，好似呢喃的細語溫柔地親吻著他們。

　　好像很久沒有像這樣的好天氣了。加拉哈德靠著灰狼、平靜地闔上眼睛。老鷹高昂的鳴叫忽然響徹原野，加拉哈德驚訝地睜開眼睛，只見熟悉的身影掠過天邊、在他們頭頂悠然翱翔。老鷹盤旋了幾圈，優雅地拍拍翅膀，從天空滑翔而下、降落在加拉哈德與灰狼面前。牠古銅色的羽毛在陽光下熠熠生輝，銳利的鳥喙和腳爪使牠看起來危險而不可侵犯，銳利的茶色眼珠直盯著加拉哈德。

　　他認得這雙眼睛。加拉哈德顫抖地吸了口氣，向著那雙眼問：「你在生我的氣嗎？」

　　金鵰輕巧地往前一跳、停在加拉哈德身旁，親暱地磨蹭他的手掌。加拉哈德登時傻住了，金鵰輕啄了下他的手指，加拉哈德望著牠茶色的眼眸，牠的眼神溫柔而感傷，沒有半點責怪。

　　「謝謝你……」加拉哈德哽咽地說，手指眷戀地撫摸牠美麗的羽毛。

　　「我愛你，崔斯坦。」

　　金鵰短促地叫了一聲，依依不捨地蹭了加拉哈德最後一次，展開雙翼、乘著氣流向上攀升，最終消失在遠方的天際裡。

 

　　加拉哈德從床上睜開眼睛，既使黑夜還未散去，稀薄的微光已從窗外悄悄透了進來。加拉哈德閉上眼，方才的夢清晰地印在腦海，他輕撫過身邊空著的位置，下床走出門外。

　　要塞的人們仍在迷濛的夢裡纏綿，加拉哈德穿過空無一人的走廊、漫步到訓練場邊。雲後的天空漸漸亮了起來，加拉哈德走到老位置上坐下，他抬起頭看向天空，正好迎上了破曉。

　　這是他第一次在訓練場邊看日出，而眼前的景象遠比他想像的還要更美。加拉哈德靜靜地欣賞黎明的天空，曾經瀰漫心頭的迷惘和不安在明亮的晨光裡一一消散，隨著前一夜的黑暗褪去。

　　因為不管在哪一個世界，總有一天他們都會再相見。在這裡抑或是夢裡。

　　加拉哈德向著黎明微微一笑。「我回來了，崔斯坦。」

　　「我回到家了。」

 

( 完 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是歷史補充的作者雜談：  
> 謝謝各位和加拉哈德一起走完旅程QQ 這篇故事寫的是加拉哈德從二十歲到三十歲的十年軍旅人生(再加上崔斯坦死後兩年，總計十二年！)，換成現實則是我的一年人生(坑，年齡保密) 這是個關於「家」對一個人來說到底是什麼的故事，其實我取的英文書名 The Way Leads Home (回家的路)比較貼切，但覺得〈歸鄉之路〉聽起來比較帥所以就~ 寫時遇到許多讀者們詢問到底是HE還是BE? 因為我自己是個原作考據派，所以~電影中死的人我真的無法讓他活下去orz 雖說想做到盡可能符合電影情節設定，不過還是破功了QQ (電影設定是他們先前從沒出過長城) 本來想描寫薇諾拉和波爾斯及蘭斯洛特過去的三角關係(?)、以及崔斯坦身為蒙古與哈薩克兩族通婚的後代對他的影響等等……但故事有它的節奏、會自己說話，所以就都掰了(幹) 構思初期的加拉哈德設定是在政治鬥爭上失勢的羅馬貴族，因為我一開始以為他是羅馬人(誰叫全騎士團裡只有他穿羅馬小短裙!!! 連亞瑟都有加長褲啊!) 後來再看一次電影前頭才在他和其他人的對話中驚覺他絕對不可能是羅馬人(因為是別人回他說「你還不懂羅馬人」。)  
> 在寫作期間查了各種資料，雖說搞得像在做報告但又樂在其中XD 文中登場的薩爾馬提亞人名字皆取自東斯拉夫神話(因為我找不到資料啊~哈哈哈……薩爾馬提亞是現今的烏克蘭地區，文化上有些關聯，應該啦?)  
> 至於加拉哈德為何會夢到灰狼>因為他是主角啊(幹) 在描寫加拉哈德的童年時有提過他有成為巫師的資質，這項天賦在他幼年第一次瀕死體驗時開啟，直到被丟往不列顛的船上第二次瀕死時再次覺醒(?) ……老實說是因為我想婊威爾的靈媒體質，明明就通靈哪裡是側寫了(欸!!!)
> 
> 喇了這麼多，最後推薦 Ólafur Arnalds 的 A Hundred Reasons 。這首溫柔的歌是我寫最後兩回時的背景音樂，私心作為本故事的片尾主題曲~ 謝謝每一位耐心看完的讀者，我愛你們。  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOyELw4Qix4


	25. 番外篇：加拉哈德復仇記

　　夏夜的要塞中庭總是熱鬧地好似慶功一般，士兵們互相吆喝著暢飲啤酒、用酒精來沖去白晝惱人的悶熱；蘭斯洛特痛快地乾完啤酒，率性地將杯子往桌上一扣，挑起邊眉向著同桌的夥伴說：

　　「別浪費時間看了。跟你賭十杯，她在等的人是我。」蘭斯洛特信心滿滿地說。

　　「你少臭美了，蘭斯洛特。」葛文潑冷水地回道：「布莉姬親口說的，她跟你已經玩完了。」

　　「喔，是嗎？」蘭斯洛特瞄了眼站在屋簷下給大夥兒斟酒的女侍布莉姬，回頭朝葛文擠出自己招牌的得意笑容。「跟你賭二十杯她在等的人是我，敢不敢？」

　　「五十杯我都敢！」葛文不甘示弱地回應。

　　「一言為定。」蘭斯洛特爽快地答應，起身走向布莉姬。眼見蘭斯洛特朝自己走來，布莉姬立即別開眼睛、假裝對一旁兵士間的吹噓起了興趣，正要上前加入談話卻被早識破她企圖的蘭斯洛特橫住去路。

　　「妳跟葛文說我們玩完了？」蘭斯洛特皺起眉頭，假惺惺地說：「我好傷心，布莉姬。妳明知道我有多麼喜歡妳──」

　　「就像你喜歡安妮絲和費歐娜一樣嗎？」布莉姬一針見血地回道。「省省吧，大情聖。」

　　「我最、最親愛的布莉姬，」蘭斯洛特誇大地搖頭、萬般無奈地為自己辯護：「你知道我效忠於所有可愛的美女，要是哪天誰獨佔了我，豈不是要讓多少女孩心碎？我們怎麼能讓它發生呢？」

　　「但你已經傷透我心了，我最、最迷人的騎士。」布莉姬模仿著蘭斯洛特的語調、好氣又好笑地問：「你要怎麼補償我呢？」

 

　　「他走了嗎？」布莉姬貼在蘭斯洛特耳邊輕聲問道。

　　「還沒，」蘭斯洛特從牆後探出頭、望著毫無動靜的馬廄入口嘆了口氣，「改去我房間如何？」蘭斯洛特壓低嗓音、在布莉姬耳邊挑逗一吻，布莉姬故作矜持地推了蘭斯洛特一把，而蘭斯洛特輕笑一下便毫不客氣地摟住布莉姬的纖腰，獻上自己熱情的唇舌。

　　感謝老天，就在布莉姬毫不害躁地抽掉自己的腰帶那一刻，牆後總算響起門板與門閂的碰撞以及漸行漸遠的腳步聲。

　　「他今天也待得太久了吧？」布莉姬走進馬廄時忍不住抱怨，蘭斯洛特從容地關上門、彷彿回到自己家般大方地躺入鬆軟的乾草堆。

　　「沒辦法，最近我們的好鄰居凱爾特人太想念我們了，一直跑過來問候。」蘭斯洛特一手撐著頭慵懶地欣賞布莉姬脫去衣物，但是布莉姬僅脫下了外層的長裙後便停下動作，手拎著衣帶萬種風情地走向蘭斯洛特。

　　「不行，」布莉姬跨坐在蘭斯洛特身上，手指戲謔地在騎士額上點了一下，嬌嗔地抱怨：「這樣太便宜你了，我可還沒原諒你呢，大情聖。」

　　「我的淑女、美麗絕倫的女王布莉姬。」蘭斯洛特笑著舉雙手投降：「現在我是妳的俘虜了，妳要怎麼處置我呢？」

　　「這個嘛……」布莉姬不懷好意地勾起嘴角，拿起衣帶蒙住蘭斯洛特雙眼。

 

　　雲雨的喧囂在宣洩後緩緩回歸寧靜，改為平穩的吐息取而代之；確認對方已經熟睡，布莉姬輕巧地從草堆中起身、穿好衣服躡手躡腳地走到馬廄門口，向早已等在外頭的加拉哈德和崔斯坦招手示意。

　　「他睡著了？」加拉哈德謹慎的確認。

　　「睡的可香呢。」布莉姬冷冷一笑，「他就交給你們了，可別手下留情喔。」

　　「謝謝妳。」加拉哈德向布莉姬道謝，「我保證一定會讓他永生難忘。」

　　崔斯坦看著布莉姬離去的背影，遲疑地問：「真的要這麼做？」

　　「你不幫我的話，我就自己來。」加拉哈德堅決地說，二話不說就要衝進馬廄，崔斯坦趕忙伸手攔住加拉哈德，卻招來對方不領情的怒視。

　　「你到底要不要幫我？」加拉哈德不耐煩地質問。

　　崔斯坦無奈地吁了口長氣。

　　「我幫你就是了。」

 

　　耀眼的陽光熟練地翻過雲層，悄無聲息地降落地面，卻功饋一匱地被敏銳的公雞逮住行蹤、鼓起嗓門向所有人大聲宣告早晨的來臨。

　　「呵啊──」被宏亮的雞叫聲吵醒，窩在草堆裡的蘭斯洛特不覺伸了下懶腰，發現眼前仍是一片漆黑，蘭斯洛特疑惑地往臉上一摸──喔，是昨晚那條衣帶。蘭斯洛特睡眼惺忪地摘下蒙在臉上的衣帶，隨手搖了搖身旁的女伴。

　　「天亮了，親愛的。」掌心傳來肌肉精實的觸感。奇怪，布莉姬有這麼壯嗎？蘭斯洛特再眨了幾下眼睛，馬廄的景物從刺眼的亮光裡一一浮現，朦朧的影像跟著在眼底轉為清晰。

　　「起床了，甜心。」蘭斯洛特柔情地湊到布莉姬耳邊細語：「昨晚真的很棒，但妳該走──」

　　「昨晚真的很不賴。」低啞的男聲硬生生打斷了蘭斯洛特，蘭斯洛特頓時傻住了，只見身旁的人一個翻身──凌亂的棕色髮絲夾雜著髮辮滑過健壯的肩膀和胸肌、醒目的刺青伴隨顴骨分明的線條一舉把他凍結的思考能力直接擊成碎屑。

　　「早安，蘭斯洛特。」崔斯坦懶洋洋地打了個呵欠，向一臉驚愕的蘭斯洛特眨了下眼睛、意味深長地一笑，一絲不掛地爬起身，當著蘭斯洛特的臉毫不在意地套上褲子。

 

　　「……蘭斯洛特、蘭斯洛特！」

　　蘭斯洛特猛然回過神，大夥兒不知何時已吃完午飯，只剩下自己還坐在位子上發呆。

　　「你是聾了嗎？快起來，我們要出發了。」加拉哈德不耐煩地催促。

　　「抱歉！」意識到是加拉哈德，蘭斯洛特趕緊從椅子上起身，一個箭步便想往門外溜。

　　「等一下，」加拉哈德眼明手快地攔下蘭斯洛特。「你整個早上都心不在焉，發生什麼事了嗎？」

　　「沒有啊，我好的很。」蘭斯洛特飛快回答，打死也不想回想早上看到了什麼和其代表的意義。

　　「怎麼只有你，崔斯坦人呢？」蘭斯洛特努力表現鎮定、裝沒事地反問加拉哈德。

　　「我正想問你這個問題。」加拉哈德皺起眉頭，神情轉為憂慮地說：「昨天晚上崔斯坦……沒有回來。」

　　加拉哈德凝重地吸了口氣：「你知道他去哪裡了嗎？」

 

　　「笑死我啦，哈哈哈哈哈──」

　　訓練場邊，加拉哈德忍不住捧腹大笑，隨手用力拍了下身旁的崔斯坦。「天啊，你真該看看他的表情。他完全相信了！」

　　「我不覺得這有什麼好高興的。」崔斯坦平淡地回應。

　　「別這麼說嘛。」加拉哈德不正經地再搥了下崔斯坦，「你知道我想報復他很久了，要不是那混蛋每次都在馬廄野戰，我也不用天天繞遠路──」

　　「而你也不會發現我了。」崔斯坦嘆道，轉而看向夜空。

　　加拉哈德愣了一下，自己倒是沒想這麼多。

　　「崔斯坦？」加拉哈德輕喚一聲，但崔斯坦逕自瞪著天上的新月、沒有理會他。

　　他生氣了？加拉哈德端詳著一個人生悶氣的崔斯坦，一直以來自己都是先發脾氣的那一個，而崔斯坦每次都讓著自己……這回角色倒是換過來了，可真是少見。加拉哈德握住崔斯坦的手，溫暖的體溫從掌心傳了上來、直達到胸口，暖的連嘴角也不禁往上勾起弧度。

　　「我從不後悔發現了你，崔斯坦。」加拉哈德靠上崔斯坦，撒嬌地蹭了幾下。「謝謝你幫我。」

　　崔斯坦輕擁住身旁的青年，溺愛地撫摸對方鬆軟的捲髮。

　　「你不會好奇嗎？」

　　「好奇什麼？」加拉哈德不解地問，發現崔斯坦正盯著自己、眼底隱隱閃爍著什麼，看起來異常狡猾。雙手滑上加拉哈德腰際，崔斯坦俯身貼在加拉哈德耳邊，看似對加拉哈德說話卻更像在自言自語：

　　「為什麼蘭斯洛特這麼喜歡馬廄？」崔斯坦喃喃低語，迅雷不及掩耳地將加拉哈德甩上肩膀，拔腿就跑。

　　「放我下來，崔斯坦！」加拉哈德威脅道，想要大罵出口又怕引起別人注意：「我警告你──」

　　然而崔斯坦無視加拉哈德的抗議，繼續扛著加拉哈德往前奔。加拉哈德真的被惹火了，他全力往崔斯坦肚子狠狠一踹，崔斯坦悶哼一聲，硬是忍住疼痛、怎麼也不肯鬆手。崔斯坦到底想做什麼？加拉哈德既生氣又困惑，自己並非無法掙脫，他只是不想真的打傷崔斯坦，而崔斯坦也明白這一點。

　　「你到底想做什麼？放我下去！」加拉哈德再次象徵性地揍了崔斯坦幾拳，雖說崔斯坦平常就已經夠奇怪了，但現在他還真摸不清崔斯坦的企圖。

　　算了，崔斯坦想扛自己就讓他扛個過癮吧，反正不要被人撞見就好……加拉哈德正欲放棄掙扎，瞄向周圍才驚覺他們已經來到馬廄附近。

　　不會吧！加拉哈德感到背上一陣惡寒，「住手，崔斯坦！我不要──」

　　崔斯坦果斷地推開馬廄的門，一氣呵成地將背上的加拉哈德往乾草堆上扔過去；加拉哈德一頭栽進鬆軟的稻草中，好在稻草堆的很厚，不然這一摔力道可不輕！莫名吃了一嘴稻草，加拉哈德迅速爬起來，二話不說掄起拳頭就往崔斯坦臉上揮，崔斯坦及時閃過，拳頭迅速擦過臉上，力道猛的既使只是擦過下巴也已讓牙齒撞出血絲。

　　「我警告過你──我已經叫你住手了！」加拉哈德惱怒地吼道，身軀因激動而發抖。

　　「我以為你會喜歡。」崔斯坦挑釁地回嘴，手背抹去滲出嘴角的血液。崔斯坦瞪向加拉哈德，因痛楚燃起的怒火在看見灰藍眼眸裡的驚恐時冷卻下來。崔斯坦移開視線，態度跟著軟了下來：「對不起。」

　　「是我太過頭了。」崔斯坦愧疚地道歉：「原諒我。」

　　看著崔斯坦內疚的模樣，加拉哈德懊惱地深呼吸、讓胸口的怒氣緩和下來。此時他們應該要慶祝聯手惡整蘭斯洛特成功，為何會搞成這個樣子？

　　加拉哈德撥掉卡在頭上的稻草，吁了口氣說：「我們回去吧。」

　　崔斯坦退到一旁，讓加拉哈德率先走出去，想不到加拉哈德前腳才剛踏出去、眼睛就瞥見蘭斯洛特遠遠地朝馬廄的方向走過來。

　　糟了！加拉哈德趕緊往後退、一把撞上跟在後頭的崔斯坦。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「快躲起來、快點！」加拉哈德無暇解釋，他倉促地張望四周──馬廄只有一個出入口，只能往裡面躲了！聽見腳步聲愈來愈近，加拉哈德當機立斷地拉著崔斯坦躲進空著的圍欄，他們一躲進去就聽見門板往內推開的聲音，加拉哈德透過木板間的空隙偷看──蘭斯洛特站在門口往裡面看了一會兒，似乎沒發現他們的存在，他讓馬廄門維持敞開，跟著皎潔的月光走入馬廄裡，眼睛掃視著滿是草料碎屑的地面，一副在尋找什麼的樣子。

　　加拉哈德緊張地憋住呼吸，眼看蘭斯洛特愈來愈接近兩人藏身處，胸口的心跳戰鼓般愈敲愈急促，大聲到他開始懷疑會被蘭斯洛特聽見。所幸蘭斯洛特一個拐彎，經過掩護他們的圍欄、直走到自己前一晚窩著的那堆乾草前。

　　「原來是這樣。」蘭斯洛特翻找了一會兒、從草堆裡拾起件物品，他對著那東西嘀咕道：「臭小子……」蘭斯洛特自得其樂地笑道，轉身走了出去。加拉哈德冒著被發現的危險探頭一瞥，一條衣帶垂在蘭斯洛特手中、隨著對方走遠的背影搖晃。

　　是布莉姬的衣帶，看來蘭斯洛特已經發現自己被惡整了。

　　「剛才是蘭斯洛特嗎？」確認來者走遠後，崔斯坦開口問道。

　　「對，而且他已經發現了。不得不佩服那傢伙，腦筋真夠聰明的。」也罷，他本來就不覺得這招能騙得了對方多久。反正有整到蘭斯洛特就好。加拉哈德轉向崔斯坦，現在換成崔斯坦一頭稻草，配上認真的表情看來滑稽極了。

　　「你在笑什麼？」崔斯坦皺起眉頭，認真地問。

　　「你。」加拉哈德噗哧一聲笑出來。「你看起來好蠢。」

　　「是嗎？」崔斯坦不懷好意地邪笑，隨手抓起一大把稻草往加拉哈德頭上撒。

　　「崔斯坦！」加拉哈德好氣又好笑地叫道、不甘示弱地還擊，崔斯坦則加倍回以更多稻草；兩個大男人像小孩子一樣打起稻草仗，弄得彼此從頭到腳都是草屑，直到最後崔斯坦將加拉哈德撲倒在地才告一段落。

　　「認輸嗎？」崔斯坦得意地問。

　　「絕不！」加拉哈德吐了口稻草，衝著崔斯坦咧嘴而笑。崔斯坦也笑了，他伸手撥開加拉哈德與稻草亂成一團的瀏海，吻上那因吐息而微張的嘴唇。短暫的輕觸深化為親暱的吸吮，一步步喚醒感官的記憶，以纏繞的唇舌為起點一發不可收拾。加拉哈德陶醉地低吟著，感受崔斯坦沿著自己頸間肌肉的紋理細細親吻，亂髮牽著草屑擦過敏感的皮膚，惱人的搔癢揉合舔吻成了全新的獨特感受，讓人又愛又恨。齒間再溢出一聲輕喘，加拉哈德感到自己硬了。他強勢地揪住崔斯坦的髮辮把對方拉回眼前，挑逗地嚙咬對方突起的喉結，手掌順勢伸進崔斯坦長袍內摸索，沒過多久便找到為粗布所包覆的突起；加拉哈德隔著衣料來回摩娑，崔斯坦的褲檔隨之繃緊，崔斯坦索性將鼻頭埋入加拉哈德頸間，任憑混濁的吐息傾瀉而下。

　　「加拉哈德，」崔斯坦陶醉地低吟，腰部下意識擺動起來：「加拉哈德──」

　　就在這一刻，馬廄的門扉突然開啟，兩人馬上嚇得停止動作。到底是哪個混蛋會在這時候來馬廄！加拉哈德既驚恐又憤怒，他和崔斯坦正做到興頭上、兩人都衣衫不整，這要是被看到有多尷尬啊！

　　身分不明的不速之客闔上了門，轉身繼續往馬廄裡面前進。到底該怎麼辦？加拉哈德覺得心臟都要跳出來了，崔斯坦也緊張地憋住呼吸，兩人都不敢貿然移動或改變姿勢，唯恐會發出多餘的聲響驚動來者。

　　不管你是誰，拜託不要再往前走了！

　　彷彿聽見加拉哈德內心的吶喊，陌生的腳步忽然停了下來，滿是草料的地面窸窣作響，來人似乎跪了下來、開始自言自語地唸著什麼。

　　「慈愛的神啊……」進入馬廄的不是別人，正是軍團長亞瑟。

　　亞瑟虔誠地禱告著，渾然不覺前頭再越過幾片木板就躺著兩個貼在一起的半裸男人。

　　這下只能等亞瑟禱告完、自己離開了……加拉哈德無奈地想，抬眼瞄向壓在身上的崔斯坦，崔斯坦眉頭微蹙、看起來正思考著什麼。

　　「咳嗯──」崔斯坦突然清了清喉嚨，向著外頭的亞瑟說：「抱歉，亞瑟。可以請你講快一點嗎？我想你的神應該不會介意。」

　　「崔斯坦？」亞瑟大吃一驚，加拉哈德更是無法相信自己的耳朵，他氣急敗壞地弓起腿撞向崔斯坦肚子，但崔斯坦痛苦的嗚咽更加暴露了對方不是單獨一人在此。

　　「抱歉！」亞瑟一臉尷尬地起身，慌亂地拋下道歉、扔下厚重的木門在身後重重撞在一起。

　　「可以繼續了。」崔斯坦得意地看向身下的加拉哈德，卻發現加拉哈德不僅羞恥地臉都紅了，更咬著牙氣到說不出話來。

　　「你……這個……混蛋──」加拉哈德咬牙切齒地說，眼角已為氣惱的淚水濕潤，然而加拉哈德還沒罵完整句，崔斯坦已吻住他的唇舌，加拉哈德憤怒地咬下去，但是崔斯坦不僅沒有被逼退、反而更起勁地吻了回來；兩人在地上翻滾、拉扯，互相抵抗與壓制，怒氣好比鼓動的風箱，將燃燒的慾望吹得更加炙烈，最後崔斯坦蠻橫地扳開加拉哈德雙腿、將硬挺的性器狠狠埋入對方溫暖的軀體。

　　「啊──」加拉哈德情不自禁地喊叫，半是羞憤、又沉醉於慾求得以滿足的酣暢淋漓。崔斯坦雙手扣住他的腰毫不留情地進出，呼喊與抽泣暴雨般亂無章法地洗刷著馬廄，激烈的不堪入耳；加拉哈德覺得自己快要無法呼吸，卻又捨不得停下來，他用最後一絲力氣夾緊雙腿、逼使崔斯坦本能地往內撞去，高潮來的既突然又猛烈，加拉哈德頓時從頭到腳完全被淹沒。

　　「崔斯坦……」呻吟無力地斷在空中，加拉哈德眼前一黑、就這樣昏了過去──再睜開眼時，崔斯坦已經從體內抽了出來、氣喘吁吁地躺在他旁邊。加拉哈德拖著沉重的身軀往崔斯坦挪近了些，而崔斯坦也吃力地撐起眼皮，兩人迅速交換了一個疲累卻滿足的表情，就此跌入夢鄉。

 

　　「騎士們，」翌日用餐時，亞瑟站起來掃視了一遍圍著圓桌的騎士們，開口說道：「我有些話想和大家說。」

　　「大家向來對戰馬愛護有加，這點我十分讚許，不過最近我很驚訝地發現部分人士不只親自照顧馬匹──甚至不惜睡在馬廄裡。」

　　聽到這句，加拉哈德低頭叉起塊肉送進嘴裡大嚼特嚼，佯裝不知道亞瑟在說誰，他偷偷瞄了眼崔斯坦和蘭斯洛特──崔斯坦和往常一樣面無表情，而蘭斯洛特提起酒杯喝了口酒、跟自己一樣裝作一頭霧水。

　　「看到大家這麼疼愛自己的坐騎，我個人十分感動。因此，我決定鼓勵這些優秀的騎士。」亞瑟吸了口氣，皮笑肉不笑地宣布：「以後我再發現誰在馬廄過夜，我就成全他、讓他搬進馬廄天天和馬一起睡。」

　　「大家聽清楚了嗎？」

　　「是的，亞瑟。」加拉哈德跟著大夥附和，極力忽視蘭斯洛特投向自己的怨恨眼神。加拉哈德偷瞄向崔斯坦，對方很有默契地與他四目相交，用只有加拉哈德理解的方式不懷好意地微笑。

　　想都別想！加拉哈德冷冷白了崔斯坦一眼，轉過頭繼續吃自己的飯。


End file.
